


Once upon a time

by enntsu



Series: Dawno, dawno temu [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʏᴏᴜʙᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ'ꜱ ɴᴏᴛ ᴇɴᴏᴜɢʜKiedy stary król pogrąża się w nieuleczalnej chorobie i stopniowo traci kontakt z rzeczywistością, oczywistym staje się, że tron musi przejąć któreś z jego dzieci. Mniej oczywista okazuje się realizacja planu ⸺ bo jak tu umieścić koronę na głowie następcy, jeśli książę lata temu udał się do innego królestwa i nawet nie myśli o powrocie, a księżniczka woli wymykać się z pałacu i dostaje zawrotów głowy oraz omdlewa, ilekroć ktoś przypomina jej o obowiązkach?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Dawno, dawno temu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751026





	1. Chapter 1

Według Kiry Ebella kochała swoich rodziców i wierzyła w każde ich słowo. Kiedy mówili jej, żeby czegoś nie robiła — po prostu słuchała, nawet nie próbując dyskutować. A jednak na dzień przed dwunastymi urodzinami, zamiast leżeć w łóżku i wypoczywać oraz pozwalać ranom goić się w spokoju, wykorzystała fakt, że wszyscy śpią i złamała rozkaz ojca. Po cichu, na palcach wykradła się z sypialni i minąwszy śpiącą na krześle kobietę w błękitnej sukni, pomknęła korytarzem do kuchni. Stamtąd zaś, oknem, przedostała się na zewnątrz — na rozległe tereny należące do matki, gdzie królowały wysokie drzewa, utrudniające wypatrzenie potencjalnego złodzieja, ale i — _Trimów_ , zatrudnionych jeszcze przez samą babkę Ebelli; a psy biegały luzem, zostawiając za sobą błotniste plamy w kształcie łap.

Dawno temu Verrisa, wspomniana babka, próbowała pozbyć się przynajmniej części drzew i zarośli; zniszczyć ciernie porastające wielką bramę i uczynić to miejsce, chociaż odrobinę przyjaźniejszym. Teraz, skacząc po gałęziach, Ebella była wdzięczna wszelkim bogom za pokrzyżowanie planów jej babki. W drugiej kolejności dziękowała własnemu ojcu, bo choć wciąż była na niego zła — cieszyła się, że pozwalał jej grzebać w swoim gabinecie, w swoich mapach, zapiskach. Dzięki temu wiedziała, jak dostać się do stworzonego z cegieł budynku, bez konfrontacji z _Trimami_ ; nie musiała też biegać po otwartej przestrzeni i myśleć o tym, że w każdej chwili jakiś pies może zacząć szczekać i zdradzić jej pozycję.

Dotarłszy na miejsce, wytarła bandażem pot ściekający z czoła, a wzrokiem zawędrowała w dół — na kamienną posadzkę, po której chodziły dwie osoby w czerwonych tunikach. _Trimy_. A gdzieś w pobliżu czaił się kolejny — z łukiem. Ostrożnie wysunęła się do przodu, nabrała powietrza do płuc i wskoczyła na parapet. Leżący na nim dzbanek zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, ale w ostatniej chwili zdołała go złapać i odłożyć na miejsce. Weszła do środka, a potem schodami powędrowała do podziemi, gdzie z jednej strony śmierdziało zgnilizną, a z drugiej pachniało czymś przypominającym lawendę. Korytarze tworzyły labirynt o paskudnie żółtych ścianach, przyozdobionych portretami przodków.

— Czułam się, jakby się na mnie gapili — relacjonowała Kirze trochę później, gdy już się spotkały.

I faktycznie — wszelkie obrazy zostały namalowane tak, by człowiek miał wrażenie, że oczy z czarnej farby podążają za nim, a usta zaraz otworzą się i zaczną krzyczeć, tym samym wszczynając alarm. Do tego: było zimno i ciemno. Nikt nie dbał o temperaturę panującą w podziemiach, nawet nie pomyślał o piecach czy chociaż _czerwonych świetlikach_ , więc idąc Ebella poszczękiwała zębami i co jakiś czas, nie mogąc się jeszcze przyzwyczaić do ciemności, potykała się o własne nogi oraz porozrzucane niedbale części zbroi.

Później powiedziała, że wcale tego nie czuła i, pomijając niedogodności w postaci bałaganu, szła normalnie, ale Kira, słuchając jej opowieści, wiedziała, że Ebella kłamie i tak naprawdę, nie musząc już skakać po drzewach, szła podparta o ścianę i pojękiwała z bólu. Z trudem otworzyła wielkie, granatowe drzwi i z jeszcze większym — otworzyła sejf. Krew z jej otwartej rany kapała na podłogę, kiedy wyciągała miecz o czarnym ostrzu. Mówiono o nim: _nadzieja Impiliji._ Legendy głosiły, że sama Dama Popiołów, stworzycielka _Impiliji_ nim władała, a później i królowa Mev, jeszcze później: Verrisa.

Kira wyobrażała sobie, jak ciężkim musiał być ten moment: widzieć tak wspaniały miecz, znać całą jego historię wiedzieć jak wielką nadzieję pokłada w nim cała rodzina i, i tak wyciągać po niego rękę, a potem — zabierać go z budynku i jeszcze dalej.

Ebella zawiesiła miecz na plecach, używając do tego wykradzionych z domu linek i, nie chcąc tracić więcej czasu, wybiegła. Znowu, tym razem wychodząc, skorzystała z okna, a potem — aż do bramy — skakała po drzewach, uparcie przy tym ignorując ból towarzyszący jej przy każdym ruchu.

Kira nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem Ebella przedostała się na zewnątrz, wymijając łuczników. Nie udało jej się też poznać tej części historii, w której Ebella ukradła konia jakiegoś przypadkowego mężczyzny. Znała za to dalszą część: Ebella kilka godzin później dotarła do plaży wypełnionej namiotami z zielonego materiału. Okryła się szczelnie czarnym materiałem, konia zostawiła w zaroślach i wreszcie stanęła na piasku.

Najpierw ją wyczuła — wszyscy Scandowie okupujący plażę, śmierdzieli. Nie był to jednak smród alkoholu czy spoconych, nieumytych ciał. To była przedziwna woń, którą przynieśli ze sobą zza mórz. Coś jakby ktoś oblał zgniłe owoce miodem i serem. Za to tłoczący się obok Kiry ludzie i ona sama byli po prostu brudni. Tymczasem Ebella pachniała różanymi olejkami i już trochę mniej przyjemnymi środkami do dezynfekcji ran.

Jednak dopiero, kiedy ją ujrzała, poczuła złość: akurat była bliska wyrwania łańcuchów, gdy rude włosy mignęły jej wśród namiotów, a chwilę później lodowate dłonie złapały jej własne.

— Oszalałaś — warknęła, patrząc, jak Ebella zdejmuje miecz i bez żadnych dźwięków przecina nim łańcuchy.

— Być może — przyznała i na moment wykrzywiła usta w grymasie, patrząc jak wokół ostrza nagromadza się dym. Potem nie wytrzymała i rzuciła się na szyję Kiry, ledwie zduszając przy tym pisk.

— Jest bardzo źle? — spytała Kira, myśląc o królu i jego coraz to dziwniejszych planach.

— Nie znam szczegółów — zaczęła szeptem — ale książę wrócił dwa dni temu. Od tamtej pory świętują, a król chce go posłać do Nazeronu.

— A co z... _nami_?

— Oni... nie rozmawiają o tym.

 _Chcą was zostawić —_ pomyślała Ebella. Chociaż nikt tego nie mówił, chociaż sama nie potrafiła tego wypowiedzieć, taka była prawda. Książę wrócił, więc reszta nie miała znaczenia.

Kira potarła nadgarstki i pozwoliła Ebelli opowiadać o zakazie ojca oraz o swojej drodze do tego miejsca. W głowie wciąż miała mnóstwo pytań: _co z księżniczką? Ilu zabrano do niewoli? Czy z moim ojcem wszystko w porządku? Czy ty się dobrze czujesz? Jak mogłaś zrobić coś tak bezmyślnego?_ Może nawet rozważała uderzenie Ebelli. Tak czy inaczej, nim zrobiła cokolwiek, monolog jej przyjaciółki został przerwany przez krzyk. 

Długi, wręcz nieludzki krzyk wypełnił plażę, budząc wszystkich, a pochodnie zapłonęły samoistnie.

Kira zmarszczyła brwi, próbując usłyszeć coś innego, niż wrzask albo chociaż wyczuć, a kiedy wreszcie dotarł do niej dźwięk kroków — złapała Ebellę za rękaw bluzki i nie oglądając się za siebie, pomknęła w stronę krzaków. Gdy były w połowie drogi wszyscy byli już na nogach: ludzie wypełzli ze swoich namiotów, jakieś dziecko płakało, ktoś inny wykrzykiwał rozkazy w innym języku, ktoś jeszcze inny biegł za nimi.

— Gdzie? — spytała Kira, wbiegając między drzewa. Cała lepiła się od potu i krwi, była głodna i zmęczona, gdzieś z tyłu głowy kołotała jej się myśl, że wśród krzyków słyszy głosy własnych ludzi, a jednak przed oczami miała jedynie idealny plan ucieczki. Ebella otworzyła usta, ale zamiast słów, wydostała się z nich krew. Kira zastygła, patrząc, jak coś przypominającego ogromną łodygę wydostaje się z brzucha Ebelli, dziurawiąc go i plamiąc wszystko dokoła szkarłatem.

Potem we wspomnieniach istniał już jedynie chaos: obraz przed jej oczami stał się jedynie zbiorem kolorowych plam, krzyki przestał istnieć. Była tylko złość, a potem ogień wydzierający się z ciała. 

Ogień, który od kilku dni był zduszany przez łańcuchy teraz szalał po całej plaży — palił namioty, rośliny Scandów, ludzi, przedostawał się od jednego miejsca do drugiego, nawet nie dotykając podłoża.

Droga do pałacu stanowiła kolejne dziury we wspomnieniach, ale z pewnością Kira nie pokonała jej sama — uwolnieni ludzie pomogli. Ktoś chyba nawet chciał dźwigać za nią ciało Ebelli, ale mu odmówiła. Albo nic nie powiedziała. Nie pamiętała. Tkwiła w przedziwnym stanie, gdzie z jednej strony nie odczuwała zmęczenia, nie baczyła na własne rany, a z drugiej — wariowała od nadmiaru emocji. Dopiero na miejscu, gdy zobaczyła swojego ojca i matkę Ebelli, padła na kolana i zaczęła wrzeszczeć. To już pamiętała aż za dobrze: całe gardło ją bolało, a trzęsła się, jak w gorączce. Trudem zdusiła w sobie swoją moc i niczego nie podpaliła.

— To nie wygląda za dobrze — tak brzmiały pierwsze słowa, jakie ktokolwiek do niej wypowiedział. Stary mężczyzna w poszarzałej szacie pochylał się nad nią i nagle jego też zapragnęła zabić, więc uniosła się i rozłożyła ręce, ale nim choćby mała iskierka przebiła się przez skórę, na nowo runęła na kolana. Nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa, a oczy zamknęły się.

Później powiedziano jej, że była nieprzytomna przez tydzień; że po tym ile mocy zużyła powinna umrzeć na miejscu, z wyczerpania. Jej ojciec nazwał to cudem. Król nazwał to cudem. Wszyscy nazwali to cudem. Wszyscy chcieli rozmawiać tylko o tym, jakby Ebella nigdy nie istniała, a miecz o czarnym ostrzu; ten sam, z którym wiązało się tyle nadziei wcale nie przepadł gdzieś na plaży.

Dziewięć lat później, mając pod stopami piasek i patrząc, jak ludzie ze Scandy są prowadzeni, jeden po drugim, do wielkiego powozu, Kira czuła jedynie ulgę. Wreszcie coś się skończyło. Wreszcie po latach walk i podróży, mogła odpocząć. Wrócić do pałacu. Do ojca.

Przeciągnęła się leniwie, wyobrażając sobie powrót: ludzie wyjdą na ulice, żeby chociaż móc ich zobaczyć, Impilija będzie świętować przez przynajmniej dwa tygodnie. Król znowu będzie organizował ucztę za ucztą, cały pałac wypełni się zapachami najlepszych potraw, a Kira znowu będzie mogła ujrzeć tancerzy z Druschki. Tylko tym razem świętowanie będzie jak najbardziej na miejscu; tym razem zamiast wielu pustych przyjęć na cześć nic nieznaczących gestów i czynów, będą mogli tańczyć i upijać się z myślą, że wreszcie wygrali. 

Scanda wreszcie się poddała: nowy król nie był nawet w połowie tak dobry, jak poprzednia królowa i nim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować, Scanda zaczęła upadać, a stać ich było co najwyżej na wojnę z Nazeronem. A i tu wynik mógł być różny. Jedynym ratunkiem okazało się przystanie na dawne warunki króla Impiliji.

— Kiro? — Sevillia dotknęła jej ramienia i uśmiechnęła się niepewnie. Bez zbroi i z rozpuszczonymi włosami wyglądała wręcz niewinnie i słodko. — Wiem, że miałaś iść do Kanny, ale czy mogłabyś na to zerknąć? — Nie czekając na odpowiedź podsunęła jej pod nos mapę wyrysowaną na pożółkłym papierze.

W tej wersji Druschka przypominała ogromne słońce, Scanda zaś była półksiężycem. Veries i Impilija wyglądały, jak szponiaste dłonie ułożone naprzeciwko siebie, a między ich nimi tkwił malutki, mający kształt ósemki Nazeron. Kiedyś przedstawiano go po prostu jako jedno wielkie koło, a Scandzie towarzyszyły pomniejsze wysepki. Tamta wersja zakładała także, że Druschka jest jeszcze większa, a jej promienie niemalże dosięgają Veries. Potem nadeszły zmiany, bo tu coś zmierzyli, tam coś zatonęło i ktoś wreszcie doszedł do wniosku, że oto czas zaktualizować mapy.

 _Ebella byłaby zachwycona —_ przemknęło jej przez myśl, gdy przesuwała palcami po idealnych liniach tworzących obszar Nazeronu. Na głos zaś powiedziała jedynie: —Może być.

— A nie masz wrażenia, że Veries wyszła trochę za mała?

— Jest idealna — zapewniła, myślami jednak będąc już w swoich komnatach: w ciepłym łóżku albo w wannie wypełnionej po brzegi wodą; już zrzucała z siebie niewygodne, poplamione i obszarpane ubrania, i zakładała wygodną, najprostszą sukienkę ozdobioną jedynie złotymi tasiemkami.

— A Nazeron?

— No on jest trochę za mały — przyznała.

— Wiedziałam! — Sevillia jęknęła. — Mówiłam to Hini pięć razy, ale ona...

Machała rękami i opowiadała o tym, jak ona i Hini pokłóciły się o Nazeron, a Kira kiwała uprzejmie głową. Zgodziła się nawet przejrzeć inne rysunki Sevillii i w ten oto sposób, zamiast iść do Kanny albo chociaż zmieniać bandaże, znalazła się na ziemi, a na jej kolanach spoczęły kartki wypełnione przeróżnymi rzeczami: od portretów po dzbanki, kwiaty, miecze, konie, psy, koty, całe krajobrazy.

— Ten jest moim ulubionym — wyznała Sevillia, wskazując na jeden z rysunków przedstawiających dziewczynę o długich, odrobinę kręconych włosach. Pochylała się nieznacznie, a dłońmi zakrywała usta. Miała krzywy nos, bliznę na twarzy i suknię prostszą, niż wszystkie, które Kira trzymała w swojej szafie, a jednak...

— To księżniczka, prawda? — Kira przesunęła palcami po liniach tworzących koronę.

— Mhm, nabazgrałam to rok temu — odpowiedziała Sevillia i podrapała się po policzku, jak to miała w zwyczaju robić, ilekroć czuła się niezręcznie. — Akurat śmiała się z czegoś i, no, pomyślałam, że wygląda całkiem ładnie, więc... — Machnęła rękami.

Brwi Kiry pomknęły ku górze, prawie dotykając linii włosów. Nie chciała tego mówić na głos, ale o ile znosiła historyczną Damę Popiołów i o ile kochała babcię króla, niczym własną, o tyle samego króla i jego dzieci chętnie zepchnęłaby z klifu. Uraz ten ciągnął się za nią od pamiętnej nocy, a obecna sytuacja wcale nie polepszała jej spojrzenia na następców obecnego władcy. Bo jak tu mówić o polepszeniu, gdy o księżniczce wiadomo tylko tyle, że ❝W pałacu więcej jej nie ma, niż jest❞, a książę, jak trafił do Nezeronu, tak wracać nie chce?

Uraz był też na tyle mocny, że samo wpatrywanie się w obraz księżniczki, wywoływało u niej chęć podpalenia kartki.

 _Sevillia nie byłaby zadowolona_ — pomyślała, odpychając ogień w najdalszy kąt swojego ciała i biorąc do rąk kolejny rysunek. Ten nie był tak problematyczny: ot przedstawiał latarnie morską, którą mijali ponad miesiąc temu.

*

Droga do pałacu przeciągała się — to, co samej Kirze zajęłoby ledwie kilka godzin, może dzień, zebranym zajmowało miesiąc, a wszystko przez ciągłe postoje. W jednym miasteczku trzeba było uzupełnić zapasy (i to jeszcze Kira mogła zrozumieć i znieść), w innym zatrzymali się przez festyn, a kiedy mijali wieś — wciągnięto ich do kolejnych zabaw, jakby byli zwykłymi przechodniami albo szmacianymi lalkami, które można ubrać w piękne sukienki i prowadzić w tańcu do rana.

— Spójrz na plusy. — Hini uśmiechnęła się do niej, jadąc na koniu należącym do Sevillii _._ — Im dłużej jesteśmy w podróży, tym dłużej odwlekamy spotkanie z Vetesem.

Vetes albo — jak to kazał się do siebie zwracać choć był od nich o trzy lat młodszy — Pan Vetes był chłopcem o kręconych włosach, wiecznie noszącym poplamione atramentem szaty. Zasłynął z tego, że gdy zaczął się przymusowy pobór — wmówił wszystkim, że ujrzał Damę Popiołów, a ta nakazała mu zostać w pałacu i oddawać się modlitwie oraz nauczać innych. A król mu uwierzył, tym samym utwierdzając Kirę w przekonaniu, że jej nienawiść do obecnego władcy i całej jego rodziny jest jak najbardziej słuszna i nie należy zaprzestawać pielęgnowania jej.

— Ja tam go lubię — wyznała Kanna rozmarzonym tonem. W niczym nie przypominała Hini i Sevillii. One były wysokie, a włosy miał jasne i kręcone, ona zaś była niska, o wiele drobniejsza, o włosach czarnych z jednym białym pasemkiem, przypominającym o jej prawdziwym pochodzeniu; o Nazeronie.

— Wybrałaś go sobie, oczywiście, że go lubisz — prychnęła Hini.

— Jest miły.

— Jeśli akurat nie grozi ci, że skończysz, jak poprzedni król Veries — wtrąciła Kira.

— Auć. — Hini odruchowo złapała się jedną ręką za gardło.

— On nikomu nie grozi — fuknęła Kanna. — I nie rozmawiajmy o Veries. To zbyt świeże!

— To już rok — przypomniała Sevillia, która do tej pory zajęta była rozglądaniem się po lesie i zapamiętywaniem widoków.

— I trzy miesiące. Nawet obecny król, jego rodzeństwo, już o tym mówi — dodała Hini.

— W Nazeronie mamy pięcioletnie milczenie — przypomniała Kanna.

— Swoją drogą, to straszne — ciągnęła Hini, ignorując Kannę. — Stracić najpierw rodziców, później wujka, na końcu brata i w tak młodym wieku zostać wepchniętym na tron. Biedny Lucy.

— I jeszcze brat został zabity przez własnego Hacarinu, to dopiero okropne. — Sevillia pokręciła głową.

— Czekaj, to to był w końcu jego Hacarinu? — Kanna znów ożywiła się, wyraźnie nie mogąc pozbyć się ciekawości. Zresztą, Kira nie miała prawa jej oceniać: sama chciała wiedzieć o tych wszystkich rzeczach, które zdarzyły się w Veries zaledwie rok temu i pewnie też zignorowałaby swoje tradycje, byleby móc usłyszeć coś na temat poprzedniego króla. — Myślałam, że w końcu ustalono, że to jakiś przypadkowy?

— Król Lucy wyznał, że jego brat zwolnił ze służby swojego Hacarinu, a ktoś inny go wynajął i kazał zabić króla.

— A złapali go chociaż? — wtrąciła Kira. — W sensie, tego Hacarinu.

— Znaleźli go martwego, ledwie kawałek od pałacu — odpowiedziała Hini.

— Kto...

— Samobójstwo. Wypił truciznę z _allu_. — Sevillia przymknęła powieki, próbując sobie wyobrazić ten widok. — Podobno na skórze wyszły mu, jakby odciski po siatce, a z uszu i oczu wyciekała jakaś fioletowa maź. I miał też przy sobie list do króla Lucy. Że niby przepraszał go w nim. Że niby mu było przykro, ale zadanie to zadanie i tak dalej. Swoją drogą, podobno, Lucy po przeczytaniu listu, pozwolił go pochować w królewskim grobowcu, obok swojego brata.

— Cesarzowa Ejin kazałaby pokroić zwłoki i wrzucić do wody — mruknęła Kanna.

— A król Bermun nawet by się nimi nie przejął — dodała Hini.

 _A nasz król kazałaby nalać sobie piwa i urządzić przyjęcie —_ pomyślała Kira.

Przez resztę tego dnia Sevillia, Hini i Kanna rozmawiały _—_ nie tylko o Veries, ale i o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatniego roku — a Kira jedynie potakiwała. Jedynie czasami i wtrącała coś od siebie.

Dwa dni później znaleźli się w kolejnym mieście — jednym z tych, w których jeden budynek wygląda dziwniej od poprzedniego, a każda ulica pachnie w zupełnie inny sposób: jedne kwiatami, drugie świeżym pieczywem, przy trzecich stoi stragan z mięsem i wydziela nieprzyjemną rybną woń, a zapachów czwartych nie da się nawet zidentyfikować. 

Nad ich głowami wisiały kolorowe lampiony, a napotkani ludzie chodzili w maskach. Tu, dopiero, dotarła do nich tragiczna wieść: król przegrywał ze swoją chorobą. Jego śmierć była kwestią kilku miesięcy. 

— Więc... książę wraca? — Kira zarzuciła nogi na stół. Wciąż miała mokre włosy, a jeden z bandaży przekrzywił się i aż za dobrze odsłaniał obszarpaną ranę, a jednak nie potrafiła się tym przejmować.

Oficjalnie nikt jeszcze nie wiedział, co będzie dalej, nieoficjalnie Hini, która niegdyś przyjaźniła się z księciem i księżniczką, roześmiała się.

— Oszalałaś? Servion w życiu nie wróci do Impiliji!

— Więc, księżniczka, huh?

Kolejny wybuch śmiechu.

— Servia tym bardziej się nie nadaje. Uciekłaby, gdyby tylko spróbowali ją koronować. — Hini wzruszyła ramionami. — Pewnie wybiorą Orlah.

— Orlah?

Trzymana przez Kirę miska upadła na ziemię, roztrzaskała się na kawałki i zalała swoją zawartością, drewnianą podłogę. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jej przybrany ojciec potwierdził słowa Hini.

Chociaż wyglądał na odrobinę zdziwionego, gdy na dzień dobry spytała go o to, kto zajmie miejsce króla, szybko przywołał swoją neutralną minę i w kilku słowach zawarł wszystkie jej obawy. 

Orlah była jedyną osobą, która chciała zasiąść na tronie i wciąż była wystarczająco młoda, by nie umrzeć po ledwie roku panowania, pokonana przez typowo starcze choroby. Tymczasem książę dalej nawet nie myślał o powrocie. Wedle ojca wysłano do niego przynajmniej trzydzieści listów i kolejnych tylu posłańców. Odpowiedź wciąż była taka sama — _nie ma mowy_. Księciu jest dobrze wśród kolorowych lampionów, licznych kiermaszów i wielkich, pałacowych bibliotek Nazeronu. Książę się nie ruszy. A księżniczka...

Kira westchnęła ciężko i wygładziła brzegi beżowej sukni. Była nowa — wciąż pachniała perfumami Sabeli, przybranej matki, a do tego, w porównaniu do innych, nie posiadała licznych, zacerowanych, dziur. Zgodnie z nową modą w stolicy — sięgała ledwie do kolan, a nie do samej ziemi i jeszcze dalej. Nie przylegała też ciasno do ciała, nie miała mnóstwa brokatowych i falbaniastych wykończeń. W końcu — stolica teraz stawiała na prostotę. W dobrym guście były ewentualnie wstążki w pasie lub włosach. Nic więcej.

To zaś miało swoje plusy — Kira nie sądziła, by mogła teraz ubrać na siebie jakąkolwiek inną rzecz, albowiem od powrotu do pałacu rany doskwierały jej bardziej, niż w czasie samej podróży. Jakby dopiero teraz opadła cała adrenalina. Ale były też minusy... głównie estetyczne. Kira, choć nie wyglądała na taką osobę, uwielbiała te śliczne suknie z mnóstwem ozdób, których wiele osób nawet nie potrafiło odpowiednio nazwać. Lubiła nawet ich ciężar i fakt, że rozebranie się często zajmowało ponad godzinę, bowiem rozwiązanie wszystkich sznurowań, odpięcie licznych i poukrywanych guzików potrafiło przeciągać się w nieskończoność.

Chociaż pałac znała niemalże na pamięć, wędrując po nim, po tak długim czasie, nie mogła powstrzymać się od podziwiania każdego obrazu, każdej rzeźby czy nawet dywanów oraz ścian pokrytych najzwyklejszą, jednolitą farbą. Idąc tak, czuł się, jak dziecko; wyobrażała sobie, że dopiero poznaje całe to miejsce i zaraz zostanie czymś zaskoczona. Oczywiście, ostatecznie nie działo się tak — wszelkie zmiany były zbyt małe, by wzbudzać takie emocje — ale też nie czuła się tym rozczarowana.

Przechodząc przez korytarz, którego ściany w większości zajmowały ogromne okna, odsłaniające pałacowy ogród, dostrzegła Kannę zasiadającą na jednej z białych ławek. Bez zbroi i w takiej odległości, wydawała się jeszcze niższa. Stojący obok niej i żywo gestykulujący chłopak w poplamionej szacie, z pewnością był Vetesem.

Kira przystanęła na moment i przyglądała się im — ich uśmiechom, gestom. Być może to przez obecność Kanny, a być może przez sam fakt, że Kira nie słyszała jego głosu, ale w tej odległości Vetes nie wydawał się tak irytujący. Właściwie... wyglądał, jak zwykły dziewiętnastolatek. Może nawet przez chwilę zapragnęła zejść do nich i dołączyć do rozmowy.

Pokręciła głową i poszła dalej, a następnym razem zatrzymała się dopiero, gdy znalazła się u celu całej tej małej wędrówki — przy spiżarni. Tak jak zapamiętała, gromadziły się tu służące, które jakimś cudem nie miały nic do roboty. Niektóre opierały się o ścianę, inne siedziały na drewnianych stołkach, a jeszcze inne klęczały na podkradzionych z komnat poduszkach. Nie przejęły się jej widokiem. W zasadzie... Kira miała wrażenie, że nawet sam król nie zrobiłby na nich wrażenia wystarczającego, by chociaż spróbowały podnieść się i udawać, że przybyły tu w celu innym, niż rozpowiadanie kolejnych plotek.

— Potrzebujesz czegoś? — Festa uśmiechnęła się do niej. Wciąż była pulchna, ale przestała spinać włosy w dwa sterczące po bokach głowy koki. Teraz nosiła warkocze i poruszała się też o wiele zgrabniej, bez ciągłego spuszczania głowy.

— Zastanawiam się czy to, co mówiła Hizabe, to prawda. — Kira przysiadła na jednej z beczek. Do samej Hizabe udała się dzień wcześniej i w zasadzie, to jeszcze nie było częścią jej szaleńczego planu. Po prostu chciała się przywitać i jednocześnie miała nadzieję na to, że jak zwykle starsza kobieta poprawi jej humor, rozweseli... albo _uda_ , że rzuca klątwę na Orlah. Zamiast tego Kira dostała mnóstwo dziwnych doniesień oraz rzeczy pokrywające się ze słowami mieszkańców stolicy i Hini.

— A co takiego mówiła? — Festa przechyliła głowę, wyraźnie zaciekawiona. — Czyżby coś o mnie?

— O ginącym jedzeniu — powiedziała to nieco głośniej; tak, by usłyszały to wszystkie kobiety przebywające w tym pomieszczeniu. Nie sądziła, by to była ich wina. Gdyby o to chodziło Hizabe nawet nie zaprzątałaby sobie głowy tymi wzmiankami. Poza tym... one raczej podkradały alkohol. Tu zaś chodziło o chleb, przyprawy czy mięso. Dodatkowo sama ilość znikającej żywności była zbyt mała na tyle kobiet.

— Ach, to. — Kąciki ust Festy opadły. — Ta. Twój ojciec i babka próbowali wszystkiego, ale ono ciągle ginie. Nawet wezwali tu tego śmiesznego dzieciaka, żeby odpędził złe demony czy inne tego typu bzdety i nic. — Machnęła rękami.

— A strażnicy?

— Ktoś ich usypia — wtrąciła Ziver. Tak, jak Kira miała ciemną, wpadającą w czerń, skórę, ale jej była zadziwiająco gładka, pozbawiona blizn. Leżała na ziemi, rozłożona wśród poduszek i w najlepsze bawiła się skradzioną fajką. — A potem nic nie pamiętają.

— Jacyś świadkowie? Ktokolwiek?

— Czemu to cię tak interesuje? Ledwie wróciłaś i już brakuje ci emocji? — Oparła się na łokciach.

— Prawdopodobnie.

Ziver wywróciła oczami.

— Ten dzieciak, Vetes, podobno widział kręcącą się tu, nocą, postać. Mówił, że miała zielony płaszcz z kapturem.

Zielone płaszcze z kapturami nosili głównie ambasadorzy z Nazeronu, ale dostęp do nich mogło mieć jeszcze kilka innych osób.

— Coś jeszcze?

— Chciałabym twój pierścionek — stwierdziła Ziver.

Kira skinęła głową, zdjęła go z palca i rzuciła Ziver. Nie patrzyła na to, jak kobiet go łapie. Zamiast tego zeskoczyła z beczki, pożegnała się z Festą i poszła dalej.

To nie tak, że całkowicie nie ufała Hizabe, ale... cóż. Kobieta miała już swoje lata. I czasami lubiła wyolbrzymiać pewne rzeczy, a inne — zmyślać. Teraz wychodziło na to, że faktycznie coś działo się w pałacu. Jedzenie ginęło, a tajemnicza postać wędrowała korytarzami. Za to w mieście, zgodnie z plotkami słyszanymi w podróży, ludzie byli jedzeniem obsypywani. Po prostu. Nawet najbiedniejsi nagle je dostawali.

Kira skręciła w jeden z kolejnych korytarzy, ukłoniła się mijanej kobiecie i przyśpieszyła. Jeśli dobrze wszystko wyliczyła, miała jeszcze ledwie godzinę. Potem — musiała udać się z ojcem na małą wycieczkę konną. To zaś oznaczało, że powinna się przebrać, a to... odbierało jej jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Kolejne minuty traciła na samym przemieszczaniu się.

Na szczęście Dama Popiołów, czy inne bóstwo, zlitowała się nad nią — Hizynę spotkała w połowię drogi.

— Kira! — Dziewczyna prawie upuściła trzymane w dłoniach koce. Do tej pory nie miały okazji się zobaczyć, w zasadzie spędzały czas w dwóch przeciwnych końcach pałacu. Toteż teraz, widząc ją wreszcie, Hizyna ostrożnie odłożyła koce i rzuciła jej się na szyję.

Kira nigdy nie pamiętała, jak to dokładnie się nazywało, ale przez brak pigmentu Hizyna była zadziwiająco... biała. Od skóry po włosy. Jedynie oczy niewiele różniły się od oczu innych ludzi. Podobno w Druschce taka przypadłość była zjawiskiem równie częstym, co burze nad Scandą.

— D... dusisz mnie — wymamrotała, czując, jak uścisk przyjaciółki niebezpiecznie wzmacnia się, a jedna z ran zaczyna boleśnie pulsować.

— Och. Wybacz, wybacz. — Hizyna odsunęła się i wyszczerzyła. Wciąż wyglądała, jakby miała piętnaście lat. — Więc? Co cię tu sprowadza? Bo obstawiam, że skoro przybyłaś z samego rana, to raczej nie do mnie...

Nie wyglądał na smutną, ale Kira i tak się przerwała jej dalszy wywód, i powiedziała:

— W zasadzie to do ciebie.

To nawet nie było kłamstwem. Po prostu... nie przyszła tu dla samych śmiechów i historii z dzieciństwa czy innych, uroczych albo śmiesznych, może też smutnych opowieści.

— Ale... — Hizyna zamrugała. — Przecież pracuję...

— Niesiesz je dla księżniczki? — Kira wskazała na kocę spoczywające na ziemi, a Hizyna poczerwieniała na twarzy.

— T-tak... jakby... — wymamrotała, szybko podnosząc je i zaciskając palce na materiale. — To... jakby...

_Czyli Hini i Hizabe, i tu miały rację._

— Zgubiłaś ją?

— Ciszej! — pisnęła. — Nie mów tego tak głośno. Jeśli ktoś by się dowiedział — zaczęła o wiele ciszej, pochylając się bliżej Kiry — że to się znowu dzieje, to chyba by mnie ścięto — mamrotała.

 _Zacznijmy od tego, że żaden, nawet przyszły, władca nie powinien mieć jednego, przydzielonego do siebie strażnika_ — pomyślała Kira. Chociaż tu sytuacja była jeszcze bardziej opłakana: Hizyna nawet nie miała odpowiedniego przeszkolenia. Na długo przed ostatecznym wylądowaniem w łóżku, bez możliwości ruszenia choćby jedną kończyną, król zaczął wydawać coraz to bardziej absurdalne rozkazy. Jeden z nich doprowadził do sytuacji, w której księżniczka była zdana na umiejętności służącej. Jednej, nieumiejącej walczyć służącej.

— Znowu? — Kira uniosła brew. Było jej żal Hizyny, najchętniej zmieniłaby temat i mimo wszystko przeszła do tych weselszych historii, ale... potrzebowała informacji. Każdej. Nawet tej najmniejszej.

Hizyna zerknęła na nią.

— Nie doniesiesz swojemu ojcu?

— Przysięgam na Damę Popiołów.

Hizyna odetchnęła.

— K-księżniczka znowu wróciła do swoich nawyków z dzieciństwa. Praktycznie nie ma jej w pałacu, czasami nawet znika nocami; wymyka się tymi swoimi przejściami, a ja... — Rozpłakała się. — Powiedziałam twojemu ojcu, że wszystko jest w porządku. Rozumiesz to, Kira? Okłamałam go! Zresztą nie tylko jego. K-księżniczka kilka razy powiedziała, że mam też okłamać jej ciotkę i babkę! Wszystkich!

Kira ułożyła ostrożnie dłonie na trzęsących się rękach Hizyny i chociaż nie była dobra w pocieszaniu, mając już wszystkie informacje, wypowiedziała kilka słów otuchy, a potem przeniosła rozmowę na nieco weselsze tory.

*

Jej ojciec lubił jazdę konną. W zasadzie — lubił każdy rodzaj podróży, który pozwalał mu być w ciągłym ruchu i męczył. Nawet po utracie ręki nie zrezygnował z przejażdżek, choć z pewnością nie pędził już tak szybko, jak kiedyś, gdy Kira była niedoświadczonym dzieckiem i ledwie potrafiła wsiąść na konia.

— Twoja matka jest z ciebie dumna — zaczął, gdy znaleźli się w lesie. Mówił to już dziesiąty raz, ale Kira nie wypominała mu tego.

Zamiast tego myślami wędrowała wokół nadchodzącej nocy. Nim dotarła na spotkanie z ojcem, spotkała jeszcze kilka innych kobiet i paru mężczyzn. Były to już kompletnie przypadkowe spotkania, ale i one coś wniosły, dopełniły informacje od Hizabe.

Jeśli miała rację, nie mogła tak po prostu udać się w nocy do spiżarni, bo skończyłaby, jak wszyscy strażnicy. Ale tu z pomocą zjawiały się informacje od Hizyny.

— Ale jest też zmartwiona — kontynuował ojciec.

Kira westchnęła.

— Ciężko szukać wybranki, gdy przez większość czasu zastanawiasz się czy w ogóle przeżyjesz — powiedziała, doskonale wiedząc dokąd to zmierza.

— A ta dziewczyna? Ta malarka?

— Że Sevillia? Nie... ona chyba już kogoś ma. Poza tym nie jest w moim typie.

Ojciec zamilkł; wyglądał, jakby nagle zainteresowały go otaczające ich drzewa, ale Kira i tak zacisnęła ręce, przebiła paznokciami skórę, czując, co nadchodzi.

— Dalej wzdychasz za tamtą dziewczyną?

To zabawne.

Jej przybrani rodzice byli w sobie zakochani; pobrali się z czystej miłości, a nie innych, dziwnych pobudek. Kochali też ją. A jednak... w takich chwilach oboje zachowywali się, jakby kompletnie nic nie rozumieli.

— A jeśli tak jest? — Przechyliła głowę, rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

Kiedyś Hini spytała ją o to samo. A ona odpowiedziała dokładnie to samo, co teraz. Wówczas Hini westchnęła ciężko i stwierdziła, że to trwa już zbyt długo. Kira, zirytowana, spytała, co więc miałaby zrobić; jak to ukrócić. Hini zamilkła i spuściła głowę, jakby uświadomiła sobie, że nigdy nie powinna była mówić tamtych słów. Nigdy więcej nie wróciły do tej rozmowy.

Tymczasem ojciec Kiry pokręcił głową i powiedział jedynie:

— Męczy mnie, to całe bycie pośrednikiem między tobą, a _moa velle_.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie moja wina, że matka jest tchórzem — stwierdziła i myślami znów wróciła do swoich planów, byleby nie pozwolić sobie na dalsze wspominanie Ebelli i rzeczy z nią związanych. Nie tu. Nie przy ojcu.

Dalsza droga minęła im w ciszy, a gdy wrócili do pałacu — ogromny zegar oświadczył, że wybiła dwudziesta trzecia. Kira pożegnała się z ojcem, nagle udając ogromne zmęczenie i powędrowała do swoich komnat. Tam zjadła trochę kolacji przyniesionej przez Ziver, a potem wystawiła tackę na zewnątrz, zatrzasnęła drzwi i rozpoczęła przygotowania. Zaciągnęła wszelakie zasłony, chwyciła koce uszykowane pod łóżkiem i zaczęła tworzyć. Wyłożyła je na materacu tak, by przybrały formę chociaż odrobinę przybliżoną do człowieka. Potem nakryła je kołdrą i używszy swojej mocy — sprawiła, że zaczęły się poruszać. Raz w górę. Raz w dół. I tak w kółko. Była to marna sztuczka, jakby wyjęta z powieści, które czytano jej, gdy była dzieckiem, ale... była też wystarczająca, patrząc na cały ten pałac i fakt, że matka i ojciec raczej nie odwiedziliby jej w środku nocy.

Zrzuciła suknię i dla odmiany, po sprawdzeniu stanu wszystkich bandaży, przywdziała spodnie oraz najprostszą koszulę. Włosy spięła tak, by jej nie przeszkadzały, a na koniec — zarzuciła jeszcze płacz na ramiona, a na głowę nałożyła kaptur. Potem, korzystając z pozostałego czasu, upchnęła suknię do szafy i uprzątnęła pokój — pozbierała walające się po ziemi notatki, schowała listy, poprawiła kołdrę i wreszcie pogasiła świece.

Przeszła do łazienki. Tam zablokowała drzwi, prowadzące na korytarz i otworzyła okno. Po placu wędrowało kilku mężczyzn — wyraźnie rozbawieni toczyli się w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku i podśpiewywali sprośne piosenki. Kira uśmiechnęła się, odczekawszy chwilę. Przesunęła palcami po nierównej, miejscami popękanej ścianie i wreszcie skoczyła.

Zacisnęła dłonie na gałęzi i walcząc z chęcią puszczenia, zmusiła swoje ciało do podciągnięcia się.

Zgodnie ze słowami Hizabe do kradzieży dochodziło, gdy tylko wybijała północ. 

Jeśli teoria Kiry miała rację — złodziej miał dokładnie dwadzieścia minut na przemknięcie się do kuchni. Stamtąd zaś, jeśli chciał szybko wydostać się z pałacu, miał tylko jedną możliwą drogę. Dlatego, zwalczając powracający ból, przeskoczyła na kolejne drzewo, a potem — wspięła się na balkon. Z niego dostała się na daszek pomniejszego, złączonego korytarzem z pałacem budynku. 

Wszystkie prostsze drogi narzucały jej pewne ograniczenia — zmuszały ją do wędrowania wśród ciekawskich służących, a w najgorszym scenariuszu, mogły też doprowadzić do bezpośredniego starcia ze złodziejem. I chociaż, oczywiście, Kira chciała tego spotkania, to... nie mogła sobie pozwolić na to, by to wydarzyło się w pałacu. Musiała mu dać uciec; pozwolić na dostanie się do lasu. Bo obstawiała, że właśnie lasem będzie uciekał — inne drogi były zbyt widoczne.

Potarła lodowate dłonie i w następnej chwili wylądowała na kolejnym drzewie.

Nie musiała długo czekać — jedna z pałacowych ścian otworzyła się, odsłaniając jedno z miliona tajnych przejść, a postać w zielonym kapturze, z wielkim worem jedzenia zarzuconym na plecy, stanęła na trawie. Rozejrzała się, a potem ruszyła biegiem przed siebie.

Chociaż panowała noc, a Kira poruszała się po drzewach i mniejszych budynkach, wciąż zachowując bezpieczną odległość, nie potrafiła nie wywrócić oczami na widok tego _biegu_. Bo, och, ten złodziej był tak nieudolny — wywracał się o własne nogi, a jego szybki bieg był tym, co Kira nazwałaby ledwie spacerkiem.

Mur odgradzający pałac od reszty świata miał dwie bramy — jedną, prowadzącą do miasta i drugą, do lasu. Obie były strzeżone, ale złodziej nawet nie zamierzał się do nich zbliżać. Zamiast tego wcisnął się we wnękę między murem, a jedną z budowli i tam schylił się, przechodząc przez ogromną dziurę.

Kira pamiętała, że jako dziecko sama się tamtędy wymykała. Wtedy było to proste — jej ciało mieściło się idealnie. Teraz czuła opór, a jedna z mniejszych ran najpewniej otworzyła się przy schylaniu, bo, oprócz pojedynczych kropel potu, Kira wyczuła coś mocniejszego, co z pewnością było krwią.

Ale ani myślała o poddawaniu się albo chociaż zwalnianiu — ruszyła dalej, widząc oddalającą się sylwetkę. Teraz już liczyła kroki, a co jakiś czas zerkała za siebie, patrząc na zanikający zarys muru.

Wreszcie ona i złodziej znaleźli się na ścieżce prowadzącej do miasta.

Stojąc na jednym z drzew Kira uniosła dłonie, a ogień przebił się przez ziemię, odgradzając złodziejowi wszelkie możliwe drogi ucieczki. Większym skrawkiem materiału zrobiła prowizoryczną maseczkę, którą zasłoniła usta i nos, i zeskoczyła.

Wylądowała zgrabnie, jej nauczyciel nie miałby do czego się przyczepić, ale i tak odezwał się ból po złamaniu — przeszył całe ciało i na moment zabrał jej zdolność oddychania. 

Zmusiła się do wyprostowania, a kiedy tylko złodziej obrócił się w jej stronę — uniosła rękę z nożem.

— Wiesz — zaczęła, walcząc z mdłościami — kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzałam, twoje miejsce było w pałacu, wasza wysokość.

Księżniczka Servia znieruchomiała.

Blond włosy wystawały spod jej kaptura; zdawały się tworzyć aureolę wokół głowy przypominającej kształtem serce. Oczami sunęła od ostrza do miejsca, z którego przybyła. Coś w nich podpowiadało Kirze, że Servia spodziewała się, że wreszcie ktoś ją złapie tylko... nie sądziła, że zrobi to w ten sposób.

— To... dość nietypowy sposób na sprowadzenie mnie do pałacu — wymamrotała. Worek z jedzeniem leżał przy jej stopach, a razem z nim, na ziemi, spoczywał niewielki flakonik z intensywnie niebieskim płynem. Usypiacz.

— Zapewniam, że nie robiłabym tego, gdybym nie miała... pewnej prośby.

— Zawsze prosisz o coś, poprzez celowanie w człowieka nożem? — Servia uniosła brew. Chociaż kolory zniknęły z jej twarzy, czyniąc ją bladą, w głosie dało się wyczuć szyderstwo.

— Tylko, gdy od tego czegoś zależy życie moje i ludzi żyjących w Impiliji.

Servia poruszyła się, przystanęła z nogi na nogę, niczym dziecko, które ma dosyć zwodniczych słów rodziców i chce już przejść do konkretów.

— Nie jestem zbyt ważna — wyjawiła, gdy Kira wciąż nic nie mówiła — więc mam nadzieję, że twoje życzenie jest...

— Będziesz ważna.

— Co?

Kira odetchnęła. Ból trochę przygasł, ale na jego miejscu pojawiły się wątpliwości. To, co robiła... było co najmniej szalone. Wciąż wszystko mogło pójść nie tak. Servia mogła okazać się silniejsza albo mogła kazać ją aresztować zaraz po powrocie do pałacu. Z drugiej strony... siedzenie w miejscu i patrzenie, jak Orlah jeszcze bardziej niszczy Impiliję także przypominałoby umieranie. Powolne, irytujące... 

— Powiedziałam, że będziesz ważna. Zostaniesz królową.

Servia otwierała i zamykała usta. Manierami w niczym nie przypominała księżniczki.

— Nie chcę nią być — wymamrotała.

— Taak. Nazwałam to prośbą, ale przyznam szczerze, że niezbyt masz tu wybór, wasza wysokość. 

Servia pokręciła głową.

— Nie możesz mnie zmusić do rządzenia. Dama Popiołów wyraźnie powiedziała, że...

— Niezbyt mnie obchodzi, co powiedziała.

— Klątwa...

— W nią nie wierzę, ale próbuj dalej.

Servia nagle znów znieruchomiała i jedynie w jej oczach pojawił się blask, którego Kira nie potrafiła zrozumieć; przypisać jakiejś jednej, konkretnej emocji.

Wreszcie, gdy zaczęło jej się zdawać, że oto księżniczka przemieniła się w posąg, Servia uniosła ręce i zacisnęła palce wokół ostrza.

— Mówi się, że mój ojciec umrze za pół roku. Za to dopiero za trzy miesiące będzie można ostatecznie wybrać kolejnego władcę i go koronować.

— Do czego zmierzasz, wasza wysokość?

Servia uśmiechnęła się w irytująco łagodny, miły sposób.

— Zostanę królową. Mogę być nawet marionetkowym władcą, o ile jeszcze przez te trzy miesiące przymkniesz oko na moje ucieczki i zechcesz mi pomóc.

— Pomóc? W czym?

— Ci ludzie... — Wskazała palcem na miasto. — Mają mnóstwo problemów, których król w życiu nie rozwiążę. W zasadzie, nikt z tronu tego nie zrobi. Dlatego... przed swoją koronacją, chciałabym rozwiązać ich jak najwięcej. Co ty na to?

Kira przechyliła głowę.

— A jeśli odmówię?

— Cóż, wówczas możesz mnie zabić. Będzie to przykre, bo chciałabym usłyszeć, jak udało ci się odkryć moje ucieczki i poznać całą twoją historię, ale w porządku. Zaakceptuję taki koniec.


	3. Chapter 3

Kira nie potrafiła stwierdzić czy jest szczęśliwa.

Rozczesując mokre włosy księżniczki i wplatając w nie kilka złotych ozdób oraz wsłuchując się w nuconą przez nią piosenkę, dalej nie wiedziała, czy narastające w niej uczucia były bardziej pozytywne czy negatywne. Z jednej strony — dopięła swego. Zawarła umowę, a za pół roku miała posadzić księżniczkę na tronie, tym samym ostatecznie pozbywając się zagrożenia w postaci Orlah. Z drugiej strony — no właśnie. Przeżyła ich spotkanie oraz wspólny powrót do pałacu. Chociaż przygotowała się do ewentualnej ucieczki, nikt nie wpadł do jej pokoju i nie zaciągnął na szafot. Zamiast tego z samego rana została wezwana do komnat Servii. 

Usłyszawszy o tym pomyślała, że to podstęp i przez całą drogę zapamiętywała rozmieszczenie strażników oraz wyliczała którędy najszybciej dostanie się do wyjścia. Rzecz w tym, że... to też nie skończyło się tragicznie. W zasadzie nic się nie zdarzyło. Ot, Servia ją przywitała, niczym serdeczną przyjaciółkę i poprosiła o pomoc w niesieniu książek, i na tym skończyły się ich wszelakie interakcje tamtego dnia. Drugiego dnia, w przepięknej altance, jadły razem śniadanie i znów nic się nie wydarzyło. Zero trucizn, zero strażników będących w gotowości do ataku. Trzeciego dnia Kira zaczęła w myślach nazywać księżniczkę _idiotką_. 

I tu znowu pojawiał się problem, bo z jednej strony dobrze było pozostać przy życiu, a z drugiej... Czekało je strasznie dużo pracy.

— Zastanawiam się... — Servia spojrzała na lustro, w którym widniało idealne odbicie jej twarzy. Chociaż tworzona przez Kirę fryzura w niczym nie dorównywała tym tworzonym przez służące, nie narzekała. —...czy twoje imię to jakiś skrót? Na początku, kiedy przedstawiłaś mi się, myślałam, że jest pochodzenia nazerońskiego. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak. W każdym razie: po przejrzeniu różnych ksiąg, zauważyłam, że oni nie mają takiego imienia. No, a przynajmniej nie spisano go. W naszym języku zaś są jedynie imiona, które mają cząstkę _ki_ , ale dalej są już zupełnie inne, a kiedy spytałam o to Hizynę, zasugerowała, że być może _Kira_ pochodzi z języka Starego Kontynentu. I faktycznie, było tam takie imię. Z drugiej strony...

— Kirvelle.

— Co? — Servia zamrugała i chociaż sama odezwała się do Kiry, i zadała pytanie, wcale nie spodziewała się, że usłyszy jej głos.

— Kira to skrót od druschkańskiego _Kirvelle_. Chociaż faktem jest to, że sama _Kirvelle_ ma korzenie sięgające do Starego Kontynentu.

— _Kirvelle?—_ Servia wypowiedziała to imię kilka razy, smakując nowo poznanego słowa i zastanawiając się nad jego brzmieniem. — Czy ono ma jakieś głębsze znaczenie?

— Oficjalnie mówi się, że to imię oznacza ❝kochaną przez lud❞, ale samo _Kirvelle_ można rozbić na _kirv el le_ , a jeśli dodasz do tego _vest_ i stworzysz _kirv el vest le_ , wyjdzie ci druschkańskie powiedzenie, wasza wysokość.

— Przetłumaczysz je?

— ❝Dobra królowa milczy❞.

Servia zastukała palcami o kolano.

— Jest coś jeszcze?

— Cóż, ze względu na swoje korzenie imię może też oznaczać wspaniały, błyszczący albo władczyni oraz sto innych rzeczy, wasza wysokość.

— Hm... to dużo ciekawsze, niż zwykła _Servia_ — stwierdziła wreszcie księżniczka. — Moje imię może oznaczać jedynie _błękitną_ — dodała, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca. Poprawiła suknię i obróciła się w stronę Kiry. — Swoją drogą, jest w tym coś niesprawiedliwego.

— Mianowicie?

— _Servia_ to żeńska wersja _Servion_ , ale samo _Servion_ tylko i wyłącznie przez końcówkę _ion_ , oznacza _księcia w błękicie_. Czyli mój brat już w samym imieniu ma swój tytuł, a ja, dla uzyskania podobnego efektu, musiałabym zmieniać całe imię. — Westchnęła i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, gestem dłoni nakazując Kirze iść za sobą.

— Wasza wysokość, wezwałaś mnie, żeby rozmawiać o imionach i dla czesania twoich włosów? — spytała, kiedy znalazły się na korytarzu.

— Właściwie, chciałam dzisiaj omówić z tobą naszą... umowę. Chociaż ta krótka wymiana zdań zrodziła w mojej głowie mnóstwo innych pytań. Na przykład: czy jesteś z Druschki? Ile języków znasz? Co się kryje za tymi stoma innymi znaczeniami? — Jej obcasy stukały o posadzkę, a uśmiech, który posyłała każdej napotkanej osobie spokojnie mógłby roztapiać lodowce.

— Nie wiem skąd jestem, znam jeszcze verisański, nazeroński i podstawy w scandańskim, a inne znaczenia mojego imienia naprawdę nie są wyjątkowe, mądre czy warte zainteresowania, wasza wysokość. — Czuła, że w gruncie rzeczy nikt się im nie przygląda, nikt nie słucha, ale i tak odruchowo powędrowała dłonią do miecza przypiętego przy pasie.

— Nie wiesz? — Brew Servii powędrowała ku górze, prawie dotykając linii włosów. Pomachała mężczyźnie w zielonym stroju i z miarą w dłoni.

— To też nie jest szczególnie ciekawa historia, wasza wysokość.

— Zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że dla ciebie nic nie jest ciekawe, _Kirvelle._

— Nie moja wina, że pytasz o nudne rzeczy, _Servia_ — powiedziała, nim ugryzła się w język.

Nawet nie miała przed sobą króla, a korytarz, którym teraz szły był pusty, ale i tak znieruchomiała, a uczucie zgrozy wpełzło wraz z dreszczami po jej plecach i zagnieździło się w głowie. Servia zrobiła jeszcze kilka kroków, nim, nie słysząc tych należących do niej, także przystanęła i zerknęła przez ramię.

— Dlaczego stoisz? — zapytała, a sarkazm, ironia czy kpina wcale nie rozbrzmiały w jej tonie. Wyglądała na faktycznie zaskoczoną: stała z przymkniętymi powiekami i ustami ułożonymi w „o".

— Pomyślałam, że cię uraziłam, wasza wysokość.

— Dosłownie celowałaś we mnie nożem.

— Ale wtedy nie byłyśmy w pałacu.

Servia westchnęła, a dłonie, które do tej pory zaciskała na łokciach, opadły wzdłuż sukni.

— Nie jestem dobra w knuciu — wyznała, czubkiem buta stukając o posadzkę. — I pewnie mi nie uwierzysz, ale nieszczególnie lubię też wzywać strażników. Zwłaszcza, gdy mam to robić tylko dlatego, że ktoś powiedział, co myśli, więc... — Rozłożyła ręce. — Po prostu chodźmy dalej, dobrze? 

Kira ostrożnie skinęła głową.

Servia miała rację. Jakaś część Kiry wcale jej nie wierzyła; po tylu dniach wciąż doszukiwała się podstępów, liczyła na strażników czających się za drzwiami czy nawet skrytobójców.

Przez kolejne minuty nie rozmawiały ze sobą — Servia nuciła coś po nazerońsku, a Kira rozglądała się. Tę część pałacu znała najsłabiej, chociaż ojciec, gdy była dzieckiem, nie raz próbował zaciągnąć ją tutaj. Czasami wręcz szarpali się ze sobą, aż matka Kiry musiała ich rozdzielać. Potem kłóciła się z ojcem, a Kira wykorzystywała sytuację i uciekała do sali treningowej albo ogromnego ogrodu, w którym babka króla zajmowała się pielęgnowaniem swoich róż. Gdy wybierała drugą opcję, przysiadała na białej ławce i obserwowała kobietę, wsłuchując się w nucenie tak podobnego do tego Servii. Z czasem zaczęła się odzywać, zadawać pytania, a była królowa wcale nie wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. Wręcz przeciwnie — cieszyła się z towarzystwa dziecka; z faktu, że miała do kogo odezwać się i komu opowiedzieć o tych wszystkich historiach ze swojej młodości. Chyba nawet lubiła to, jak bardzo Kira nie dbała o jej status.

— Tęsknisz za spodniami i prostszymi ubraniami? — spytała nagle Servia.

— Dlaczego miałabym za tym tęsknić, wasza wysokość?

— Po prostu... nie wyglądasz na kogoś lubiącego sukienki i innego tego typu rzeczy. — Odruchowo spojrzała na własne włosy: całe poplątane, tworzące niezbyt zgrabną fryzurę.

— Lubię sukienki. Lubię kolorowe wstążki, buty na obcasie i inne tego typu rzeczy. Po prostu... nigdy nie miałam okazji do zaplatania warkoczy czy robienia koczków albo innych wymyślnych fryzur. Prosty kucyk wystarczał i nie zajmował za dużo czasu, wasza wysokość.

— Cóż... ja tego nienawidzę. — Bez większych wyjaśnień czy kontynuacji, pchnęła drzwi prowadzące do biblioteki, a zapach starych książek wypełnił korytarz.

Biblioteka zajmowała trzy poziomy w górę i przynajmniej dziesięć w dół, i Kira była pewna, że gdyby ktoś się w niej zgubił, nie zostałby znaleziony przez przynajmniej dwa lata. Wszelkie okna pozasłaniano czarnymi kotarami, a ściany zapełniono licznymi mapami. Większość z nich musiała pochodzić sprzed pięćset piętnastego roku, bo zamiast Impiliji, posiadały w jej miejscu zbitek kilkunastu wysepek. Nie zgadzało się też ułożenie innych kontynentów, a Stary Kontynent był umieszczony na wschodzie, chociaż obecnie wszyscy zakładali, że znajdował się gdzieś w okolicach zachodu.

— Moja matka uwielbiała studiowanie map. A przynajmniej tak słyszałam — wyznała Servia, widząc zainteresowanie wymalowane na twarzy Kiry.

 _Ach_. Królowa.

Kira nigdy jej nie poznała — kobieta zmarła na samym początku wojny, pozostawiając po sobie dzieci. Oficjalnie mówiło się, że zapadła na jakąś rzadką, nieuleczalną chorobę. Oczywiście — mówiło się poza pałacem, bo w nim samym obowiązywał absolutny zakaz wspominania o królowej. Kira, mimo tego zakazu, usłyszała od matki, że zaraz po śmierci królowej, wszystkie jej portrety zdjęto ze ścian i zakopano gdzieś w ogrodzie, a suknie, buty czy biżuterię — spalono w tak wielkim pośpiechu, jakby dłuższe zachowywanie ich mogło grozić klątwą czy innym, ogromnym nieszczęściem. 

— Czy w takim wypadku nie powinny zostać spalone? — Przesunęła palcami po pożółkłym papierze.

— Wydaję mi się, że sentyment i ich wartość wygrały tu z... cokolwiek się wówczas zdarzyło. — Servia przysiadła na jednym z krzeseł i ułożyła dłonie na kolanach, przypominając w ten sposób jeden ze swoich portretów wiszących na korytarzu, przy sypialni.

— Więc? — Kira obróciła się przodem do stołu, a rozmieszczone po całej bibliotece świece zapłonęły. — Co z naszą umową?

— Um... — Biały kot wyszedł zza jednego z regałów i wskoczył na kolana Servii. — W zasadzie to... po prostu... chciałabym, żebyś dzisiaj udała się ze mną do stolicy — wymamrotała, głaszcząc kota. — Wyruszymy w okolicach dwudziestej i, um, prosiłabym, żebyś nikomu nie mówiła o tym.

— To raczej oczywiste. — Obeszła stół, aż wreszcie stanęła przed Servią. — Spotkamy się przy dziurze?

— Tak byłoby najlepiej.

Kira wyciągnęła dłoń i uśmiechnęła się, gdy kot stanął na tylnych łapkach, próbując dosięgnąć jej palców i przesunąć po nich pyszczkiem. Stojąc tak blisko zauważyła, że ma on obrożę z doczepionym do niej dzwoneczkiem. O dziwo nie wydawał on żadnych dźwięków, gdy zwierzę poruszało się.

— To kot mojego brata. Ma na imię Miffu — wyjaśniła Servia.

— I nie zabrał go ze sobą?

— On... wówczas mówił, że niedługo wróci i to zbędne.

Rozmawiały o ich planach na tę noc przez jeszcze godzinę. Właściwie — głównie Servia mówiła, a Kira jedynie wtrącała się co jakiś czas poprzez zadawanie pytań. Kiedy skończyły, rozeszły się — Servia ruszyła do ogrodu, Kira zaś zawędrowała do swojego pokoju i w towarzystwie śledzącego ją kota, rozpoczęła zmienianie bandaży.

*

Tej nocy nie wysilała się aż tak. Co prawda przyszykowała łóżko tak, by wyglądało na zajęte, ale zamiast skradać się drzewami, wyszła drzwiami i korytarzami powędrowała do ogrodu. Szła cicho, praktycznie nie wydając żadnych dźwięków, a gdy było trzeba — ukrywała się za kotarami, kolumnami czy, dla pozorów, mówiła na głos, narzekając na jakąś służącą i jej źle wykonane zadanie. Kiedy dotarła do muru, Servia już czekała wciśnięta w szczelinę.

Miała zamknięte oczy i tym razem nie wzięła ze sobą żadnych worów z jedzeniem czy jakichś zbędnych bagaży. Jej usta otwierały się i zamykały, ale nie wydobywał się z nich żaden dźwięk. Gdy usłyszała Kirę, uchyliła powieki i naciągnęła na głowę kaptur. Bez słów schyliła się, przechodząc na drugą stronę, a Kira udała się za nią. W głowie zanotowała sobie, że gdy już Servia zostanie królową, dziura w murze zostanie natychmiastowo załatana, a strażnicy nie będą rozstawieni w tak ogromnych odległościach. Doda ich jeszcze kilku tak, by już nikt nie mógł wędrować między pałacem, a resztą okolicy. W następnej kolejności zajmie się zabezpieczaniem wnętrza pałacu. Wywróci to miejsce do góry nogami i...

 _Och_.

Roześmiała się — cicho i zaledwie na chwilę.

Jeszcze kilka dni temu po prostu nie chciała dopuszczać Orlah do tronu, wcale nie dbała o to, co będzie dalej. Teraz zaś — faktycznie planowała wszystko tak, by Servia była ledwie marionetką. Czy to przez to, że i tak już przekroczyła granice, których nie powinna, czy tylko i wyłącznie przez słowa księżniczki, wypowiedziane tamtej nocy i jej późniejszą bierność?

Po godzinie drogi, gdy były już wystarczająco daleko — Servia zaczęła nucić. Tym razem jednak, Kira, zamiast odpływać myślami, wsłuchała się w melodię.

— To ❝Dve młóża panyn❞, prawda? — spytała, choć była tego w stu procentach pewna. To właśnie to śpiewała babka króla, podczas pielęgnowania swoich kwiatów.

— Druga zwrotka — doprecyzowała Servia.

— A pierwsza?

— Nigdy nie potrafię się w nią wczuć i nie pamiętam czy zaczyna się od ❝Młyv panyn połydziły❞ czy ❝Dve panyn vo łyże ęły❞. — Jej nazeroński był koszmarny: prawdziwy akcent przebijał się przez niego, przez co choćby _dve_ brzmiało jak _dwa_ , zaś „ł" przypominało „ly", a „ę" „eu" albo „uł".

— Zaczyna się od ❝Dve panyn vo łyże ęły❞.

— Znasz ją na pamięć, prawda? — Kąciku ust Servii uniosły się nieznacznie, gdy Kira idealnie zanuciła początek.

— To była moja ulubiona kołysanka.

— I pewnie spokojnie mogłabyś ją przetłumaczyć na nasz?

— A ty... nie? — Kira zamrugała, widząc rumieńce wstydu wpełzające na twarz Servii.

— Z-znam tylko zarys historii i pojedyncze słowa — wymamrotała księżniczka — ale w g-gruncie rzeczy nie wiem, co śpiewam.

— Nawet jeśli twój brat tam mieszka?

— My... zazwyczaj piszemy do siebie w naszym ojczystym języku. Twierdzi, że gdyby ciągle miał używać _nazerońskiego_ , już dawno zapomniałby o naszym.

_Piszą do siebie._

Teoretycznie nie brzmiało to, jak coś niesamowicie odkrywczego, ciekawego. W praktyce zaś z relacjami w królewskich rodzinach bywało różnie. Kilka lat temu, gdy król Lucy z Veries, zjawił się w Impiliji, ani razu nie wysłał listu do swojego nieżyjącego już brata. Zaś o poprzedniej królowej Druschki i jej odrzucaniu listów od siostry, krążyły już legendy.

— Piszecie do siebie regularnie? — spytała, chcąc wiedzieć więcej. Kto wie, może w przyszłości będę potrzebowała tej informacji.

— Co miesiąc po jednym liście. Kiedyś wysyłałam mu ich miliony. Dosłownie ledwie napisałam jeden i kazałam go wysłać, a już miałam pomysł na trzy kolejne. — Rozmarzyła się, wspominając tamte czasy.

Kira pokiwała głową i okryła się szczelniej płaszczem. Co prawda Impilija słynęła z upałów, ale w ostatnim tygodniu było wyjątkowo zimno, jakby bogowie czuwający nad królestwem doszli do wniosku, że wysokie temperatury już im się znudziły.

— Przetłumaczysz mi kiedyś ❝Dve młóża panyn❞?

— Może.

Kira poruszyła zamarzniętymi palcami i westchnęła. Białe obłoki uformowały się wokół jej ust i tak szybko, jak się pojawiły, tak szybko zniknęły przy podmuchu wiatru. Na zewnątrz, bez straży przy każdym zakręcie, czuła się o wiele pewniej.

Nie chodziło tylko o to, że Servia poprosiła w bibliotece o zaprzestanie nazywania jej _jej wysokością,_ Kira sama z siebie nie czuła potrzeby mówienia tego. Nie tu. Nie poza pałacem. Tu były sobie całkowicie równe; idąc po szlaku nie istniały jako księżniczka i żołnierka. Były zwykłymi dziewczynami, wędrującymi do miasta.

— Nie boisz się, gdy tak chodzisz sama? — spytała, patrząc na drzewa, które pod wpływem nocy przybrały makabryczne kształty: ich korzenie i gałęzie pięły się ku ścieżce, niczym wyjątkowo kościste dłonie, a wszelkie dziury między liśćmi czy w korze przypominały oczy. 

— Boję, dlatego zazwyczaj nie patrzę, tylko nucę.

—...chodzisz z zamkniętymi oczami?

— Nie patrzę na drzewa, tylko pod nogi — doprecyzowała Servia.

— A gdyby ktoś na ciebie napadł?

— Natychmiast zostałby uśpiony.

— Mnie jakoś nie zdążyłaś uśpić.

Tym razem czerwień dosięgnęła nawet uszu Servii.

*

Stolica wcale nie była tak olśniewająca, jak to opisywały przewodniki. Jej ulice pokrywało błoto, chlupoczące przy każdym kroku, a wszystko śmierdziało rybami przywiezionymi z portu i alkoholem. Co jakiś czas ktoś próbował zdusić ten odór, specjalnymi kulami wypełnionymi wodą z pachnącymi dodatkami, ale to działało wręcz odwrotnie. Lawenda zmieszana z rybami mogła powalać całe armie, a róże z alkoholem i cynamonem zmusiły Servie do zakrycia nosa skrawkiem płaszcza.

Większością budynków były wysokie kamienice o niewielkich okienkach i parapetach, po których swobodnie dreptały koty i ptaki; wszystkie stworzone wedle jednego, nudnego wzoru. Kira nie potrafiła przestać porównywać tych widoków, do małych miasteczek, wręcz wiosek, które mijała w trakcie całej podróży i wojny. One, choć często cierpiały przy walce, prezentowały się o wiele lepiej, schludniej, ale przede wszystkim — w nich dało się dostrzec niekończącą się liczbę pomysłów. One żyły, samym swoim istnieniem opowiadały jakąś historię. Stolica była martwa.

Servia, jakby myśląc o tym samym, spytała:

— Czy inne miasta są lepsze?

— Na pewno pachną dużo lepiej.

Zwłaszcza Felilia — małe miasteczko na północy. Tam zawsze pachniało kwiatami i świeżym chlebem. Całość wyglądała, niczym żywcem wyjęta z jakiejś legendy: białe domki, przyozdobione licznymi wzorami cieszyły oczy, a liście drzew miały jasną, różową barwę. Ludzie też byli inni, niż w stolicy — ubierali się żywiej i uśmiechali do każdej napotkanej osoby. Chyba Servia by ich polubiła.

— Nawet te portowe?

— No dobrze, w nich akurat cuchnie rybami.

_Ale nadrabiają wyglądem i jedzeniem._

Powędrowała za Servią do wnętrza jednego z budynków, gdzie przywitał je ostry, gryzący w nozdrza zapach i śmiech stłoczonych ludzi. Niektórzy z nich byli półnadzy, inni zaś — cali czerwieni na twarzy i przyssani do wypełnionych alkoholem kufli. Nikt nie interesował się nią i Servią — zajęci swoimi sprawami, nawet na nie nie zerkali.

— Mivia! — Kobieta za ladą oderwała wzrok od dziewczyny bawiącej się widelcem i posłała Servii promienny uśmiech. _Oczywiście, że to zrobiła_.

 _Mivia Baverik_ — tak oficjalnie, dla bezpieczeństwa nazywała się Servia, gdy wędrowała między ludźmi. Wedle swoich opowieści była jedną z tych osób, które pojawiały się i znikały, szukając coraz to ciekawszych atrakcji.

— Już myślałam, że coś ci się stało, gdy tak nie przychodziłaś i... to twoja znajoma?

Kobieta przeniosła wzrok na Kirę, a ta, zgodnie z ustaleniami, uśmiechnęła się i z druschkańskim akcentem, powiedziała:

— Jestem _Kernelle_.

— Możesz jej mówić Kell — wtrąciła Servia, przysiadając na jednym z drewnianych stołków barowych. — Poznałyśmy się niedawno.

— Och. To wiele wyjaśnia. — Kobieta pokiwała głową, jakby naprawdę nagle wszystko stało się jasne. — Rozumiem, że dla ciebie to, co zwykle?

— Mhm.

—...a dla ciebie? — Przeniosła wzrok na Kirę.

— _Hest_ wystarczy.

 _Hest_ byłbezalkoholowym _,_ druschkańskim napojem, który z jakiegoś powodu Impilijanie uwielbiali. Kira naprawdę nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć — ni to zimny, ni to ciepły, smakował, jak najzwyklejsza woda z cytryną. No, może oprócz tego w miasteczku Mionin. Tam _hest_ smakował, jak pomyje wymiksowane z odchodami.

— Więc? — Servia uniosła brew, patrząc, jak kobieta nalewa jej czegoś zielonego i pachnącego jabłkami z cynamonem do szklani. — Masz coś ciekawego, Vizz?

Vizz było typowo verisańskim imieniem, co przy okazji tłumaczyło dziwny akcent kobiet.

— Pomijając plotki z pałacu?

— Jakie plotki? — wtrąciła Kira.

— Och, nic ciekawego. Ot, podobno wrócono z setką scandowskich niewolników, a jeden z pałacowych strażników opowiadał, że księżniczka planuje jednak zostać królową; że niby widziano ją w komnatach ojca.

Kira zanotowała sobie w głowie kolejny punkt: gdy już Servia zostanie królową, ten oto strażnik natychmiast zostanie wyrzucony. Albo straci głowę. Zależy czy jego długi jęzor, bardzo im namiesza do czasu koronaci.

— A oprócz tego? — Servia przechyliła szklankę i w dwóch podejściach, wypiła całą jej zawartość.

— Tylko kolejne niepokojące wieści z obrzeży.

Kira zmarszczyła brwi. Wracając do pałacu sama słyszała różne niepokojące doniesienia z obrzeży stolicy.

— Co tym razem?

— Znaleziono następną kobietę. Znowu dużo krwi, znowu wystające flaki i znowu podejrzenia gwałtu. — Vizz wywróciła oczami. — Oczywiście, ludzie zaczęli szeptać. Mówi się, że rany były zbyt poważne, jak na człowieka, a przed zbrodnią, dało się usłyszeć wycie wilka. — Brzmiała, jak ktoś, kto opowiadał tę historię tak często, że sam już całkowicie stracił nią zainteresowanie. — Oczywiście, Ym i jego ekipa postanowili to sprawdzić.

— I?

— Przeżył tylko Melyz, a teraz chodzi i tylko podsyca te historie. Tam Beriemu opowiedział o szponach, tam mi mówił o świecących w ciemnościach oczach, tam jeszcze jakiejś dziewczynie naopowiadał o czymś innym, i teraz większość boi się wychodzić z domów, a Nizer i jego psy oczywiście nic nie robią. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kira dowiedziała się dwóch rzeczy.

Po pierwsze: wystarczyło zaledwie kilka dni w pałacu, by jej ciało odzwyczaiło się od nieprzespanych nocy czy ledwie dwóch godzin snu. Ledwie zamknęła oczy, a przydzieleni jej służący już budzili ją z tacami z jedzeniem i naszykowaną kąpielą. Najgorsze jednak było to, że gdy chciała rzucić w nich poduszkami i kazać wrócić po południu, usłyszała, że sama księżniczka ją wzywa. Tak więc, w stanie co najmniej beznadziejnym, zwlekła się z łóżka. Po śniadaniu długie minuty spędziła w łazience, próbując zamaskować wszelkie oznaki zmęczenia. Ostatecznie miała wrażenie, że wygląda jeszcze gorzej.

Po drugie: Servia należała do tych osób, które modlą się do Damy Popiołów. I właśnie w takim stanie — klęczącą przy portrecie i ze złączonymi rękoma — zastała ją Kira.

Promienie porannego słońca dostawały się do pomieszczenia przez otwarte i niczym nieprzysłonięte okna, a biały kot krążył po dywanie, polując na różową, pluszową zabawkę, kształtem zbliżoną do myszy. Kira zatrzymała się przy samym wejściu. W zasadzie — jedną nogą wciąż tkwiła na korytarzu, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w prześliczny portret przedstawiający kobietę o rudych włosach i oczach równie intensywnie niebieskich, co te Servii.

— Wrócę później, wasza wysokość — powiedziała i chwyciła za klamkę, gotowa się wycofać.

— Nie rozumiem Scandy — wyznała w tej samej chwili Servia i otworzyła oczy, a twarz zwróciła ku Kirze. W porównaniu do niej wcale nie wyglądała na zmęczoną: nie miała cieni ani makijażu, który mógłby świadczyć o próbach ich maskowania, a jej powieki nie zamykały się co pięć sekund, jakby utrzymanie otwartych oczu było zbyt ciężkie. Poruszała się, jak zwykle; bez ociężałości towarzyszącej Kirze.

— Co tu jest do nierozumienia, wasza wysokość? — Kira uniosła brew i wreszcie całkowicie opuściła korytarz, pozwalając stopom znaleźć się na miękkim dywanie. Zamknęła drzwi, ignorując nieprzyjazne spojrzenia mężczyzn po drugiej stronie.

— Wielbią ziemne smoki, choć to u nich urodziły się Święta Dziewica i Matka-Trucicielka.

Ziemne smoki nie potrafiły pluć ogniem, niczym te zamieszkujące pustynne tereny Impiliji. Nie radziły sobie też z wodą, jak ich bracia: smoki wodne, podobne do aksolotlów i żyjące w wodach otaczających Nazeron. Ich ciała pękały w kontakcie z nią, niczym porcelanowe skorupy. Latać też nie potrafiły: najczęściej miały postrzępione skrzydła. Czasami wręcz z ich skóry wystawały kości, powodując ból przy przemieszczaniu się. Tak więc, patrząc na to i ich zielonkawy odcień oraz fakt, że rośliny uwielbiały wyrastać z nich, nazywano je ziemnymi.

— A Druschka czci starych bogów, chociaż to od nich przybyli pozostali trzej założyciele.

— Tak, ale... oni się czegoś nauczyli. Choćby: kiedyś zniewalali Trimów, a teraz ci są wolni, a w niektórych rejonach Druschki — wręcz uwielbiani i noszeni na rękach.

Trimowie wedle starych legend byli darem od bóstwa znanego, jako Trimer. Z mocami często przekraczającymi zwykłe panowanie nad żywiołami, mieli strzec porządku, ale zgodnie ze słowami Servii — przez wiele lat żyli po prostu, jako niewolnicy. Nieistniejący już dom Veste, z którego wywodzili się pierwsi królowie Druschki już zadbał o to, by ten status nie zmieniał się przez stulecia: jeszcze do roku sześćsetnego były prowadzone specjalne spisy Trimów, a oni sami mogli się rozmnażać tylko z innymi Trimami. Wchodzenie w romantyczne interakcje ze zwykłymi ludźmi było surowo karane. 

Chociaż faktem było to, że od pojawienia się Impiliji na mapach, nikt już tego prawa nie przestrzegał. Niby istniało, niby tkwiło w księgach, ale widok istot takich, jak Kira — pół krwi Trimów — nikogo nie ruszał. W tym samym czasie Scanda cofała się, niszcząc cały swój rozwój. 

— A Scanda teraz nawet nie pozwala na śluby dwóch kobiet czy mężczyzn, a osoby choćby takie, jak król Lucy z Veries oficjalnie nie istnieją — kontynuowała Servia. Wreszcie podniosła się z poduszek, na których do tej pory klęczała. — I to wszystko, chociaż kiedyś to oni byli odkrywcami, pionierami i stawiali ludzi ponad tradycje. Nie rozumiem tego.

W zasadzie, to nie była do końca prawda — choć faktycznie uwielbiali coraz to nowsze rzeczy, a do podróży rwali się jako pierwsi, nie chodziło o to, że przekładali tradycje ponad ludzi. Po prostu ich tradycje _nakazywały_ tych ludzi kochać i dbać o nich. A potem nadeszła era smoków.

— Czy to może być kwestia strachu? — spytała księżniczka.

Kira przesunęła palcami po obrazie i westchnęła ciężko, wręcz boleśnie. Jej umysł wcale nie chciał dyskutować o tego typu rzeczach. W zasadzie — duchem była w swoim wygodnym łóżku, wśród kołdry i poduszek, a nie w tym pomieszczeniu. Mimo to odezwała się, mówiąc:

— Na początku? Być może. Teraz? Cóż, myślę, że im w gruncie rzeczy podoba im się taki stan. Sami z siebie są źli, a smoki jedynie umożliwiają realizacje tych wszystkich wojen i są świetną wymówką do wprowadzania coraz to durniejszych praw, wasza wysokość.

— A co z samymi smokami? Co je napędza? Przecież my też mamy swoje smoki, a te nawet nie wyobrażają sobie, by miały zachowywać się w ten sposób.

Konkretniej — ich smoki twierdziły, że mogą żyć z nimi czy nawet walczyć ramię w ramię, ale nie decydować o całym prawie. I tego samego oczekiwały w zamian: ludzie nie mogli decydować o ich sprawach, jeśli te nie wpływały bezpośrednio na losy całej Impiliji.

— Skąd mam to wiedzieć, wasza wysokość? Nigdy nie rozmawiałam z żadnym smokiem.

Kot otarł się o nogi Kiry i stanął na tylnych łapach, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Oderwała więc wzrok od portretu i posmutniałej Servii, i schyliła się po niego. Zamruczał, wyraźnie zadowolony.

— Jeśli to wszystko, chciałabym wrócić do siebie, wasza wysokość — powiedziała i obróciła się znów w stronę drzwi, ale i tym razem Servia zatrzymała ją.

— Dziś wyruszymy o piętnastej — oświadczyła, poprawiając falbany różowej sukni.

Kira zamrugała, a jej ręka zawisła tuż nad głową kota.

— To nierealne — stwierdziła. — Nawet ci strażnicy nie są tak głupi, by nie przejąć się dwiema postaciami, wędrującymi w środku dnia.

Servia roześmiała się, a śmiech jej był dokładnie taki, jak babci króla i innej osoby, którą Kira znała dawno temu.

— Powiedziałam, że jadę odwiedzić moją dobrą przyjaciółkę — wyjawiła. — Moja babka i prababka nie były zadowolone, ale wówczas wyjaśniłam im, że pojedziesz ze mną. Wiesz, że twoje imię potrafi zdziałać cuda? Od razu się zgodziły.

— Więc... O piętnastej, wasza wysokość?

— Mhm.

Kira wyszła, zabierając ze sobą kota.

Wychodziło na to, że nie dane jej będzie odespać tej nocy. 

Oczywiście mogła spróbować się położyć i pospać do obiadu, ale znała siebie wystarczająco, by widzieć, że to jedynie podsyci zmęczenie i doprowadzi do jeszcze większego rozkojarzenia. Wróciła więc do siebie, poprawiła wszelakie bandaże, wtarła w rany specjalną maść i przebrana w coś o wiele luźniejszego, niż wielowarstwowa suknia, poszła do sali treningowej, gdzie akurat zastała Kannę. Bez słów chwyciła za jeden z licznych, drewnianych mieczy i posłała jej zachęcający uśmiech.

*

Nazeron spowijał śnieg.

Biały puch sięgał mu do kolan, a zimno sprawiło, że policzki pokryły się czerwienią. Nie przejmował się tym jednak — uparcie wspinał się po drabince, dzierżąc na plecach ciężką skrzynię z narzędziami. Przydzieleni mu strażnicy, obserwowali go ni to ze zdziwieniem, ni ze zmartwieniem. Szeptali do siebie i jeśli w trakcie ostatniej uczty nabrali do niego jakiegokolwiek szacunku, teraz znów w ich oczach musiał jawić się, jako wariat.

Westchnął i będąc już na samym szycie swojej nowej zabawki, otworzył jedną z licznych klap. Przekrzywił głowę, podziwiając plątaninę kabli oraz źle poprzykręcane śruby. Założył specjalne gogle — kolejny ze swoich wynalazków — i sięgnął do skrzyni, kolejno wyjmując dwa śrubokręty, nożyk oraz skórzany notes z doczepionym ołówkiem. Otworzył go dokładnie w połowie, gdzie kilka tygodni temu nagryzmolił szybki zarys tego, co wczoraj nazwał ogromnym pociskiem. Teraz zakreślił jeden z jej elementów i znów wydał z siebie ciężki westchnienie.

Wciąż potrzebował mnóstwa części — nie tylko tych zamówionych dwa tygodnie temu, ale i tych, które zdążył zniszczyć w trakcie ostatnich testów. Niestety, żeby je pozyskać musiał złożyć zamówienie, które następnie miało popłynąć do samej Druschki. Stamtąd zaś szło do Veries, gdzie dopiero zaczynano realizację. Normalnie cały proces zajmował tydzień. Teraz, przez pogodę, mogło to przeciągnąć się nawet do miesiąca. Nikt — nawet Trimowie — nie chciał pokonywać morza w trakcie nazerońskich śnieżyc. Że niby to niebezpieczne i _coś tam, coś tam_.

Dokręcił więc śruby, praktycznie wyrwał jeden z kabli, schował wszystko do skrzyni i jakby nic zeskoczył prosto w śnieżną zaspę. Strażnicy zdążyli ruszyć się ze swoich miejsc i wejść na teren ogrodu, gdy on podnosił się i otrzepywał ubrania. Narzędzia obijały się o skrzynię przy każdym ruchu.

— Wasza wysokość...? — Jeden z mężczyzn wyciągnął do niego rękę.

— Nic mi nie jest — powiedział mechanicznie, z czystego przyzwyczajenia. Jeden z tych nowych strażników był bliski wezwania medyka, ale książę minął go i wszedł na drewniany podest, a stamtąd — prosto do swojego pokoju.

To, co Nazerończycy nazywali pałacem w niczym go nie przypominało. Chociaż od reszty świata był odgrodzony ogromnym murem, bardziej przypominał małe domki i wieżyczki ustawione jedna obok drugiej, i połączone otwartymi korytarzami, niż to, co posiadała choćby Impilija. Zamiast klasycznych drzwi otwieranych klamkami, Nazerończycy posiadali rozsuwane, a spali na podłogach wyłożonych materacami.

Servion rzucił skrzynię obok stosu koców i rzucił się na swój materac. W blond włosach wciąż miał wplątany śnieg, a ubrania lepiły się do ciała, ale nie przejmował się tym. Sfrustrowany sięgnął po jeden z licznych notatników i przejrzał go bez większego zainteresowania.

— Kiedyś przyprawisz moich ludzi o zawał — usłyszał, gdy drzwi znowu rozsunęły się. Chwilę później syn cesarzowej przysiadł obok.

— Nie moja wina, że są tacy słabi.

— Nie są słabi. Po prosu większość z nich dalej nie przywykła to takiego zachowania u księcia i, swoja drogą, bardzo mnie to cieszy. Nie czułbym się dobrze, gdyby ignorowali twoje upadki i tarzanie się po ziemi.

— Przyszedłeś tylko po to, by mnie besztać, _mój panie_? — Uśmiechnął się, zsuwając z siebie biały płaszcz z przyszytą do piersi metalową, małą różą.

Meriol wywrócił oczami.

 _Mój panie_ i _moja pani_ w Nazeronie miało szczególne znaczenie — tak zwracali się do siebie małżonkowie. Kiedy Servion, lata temu, odkrył ten fakt zaczął go wykorzystywać ilekroć byli sami. Wtedy Meriol rumienił się i odwracał głowę. Teraz na jego twarzy nic się nie zmieniło.

— Właściwie, przyszedłem dać ci to. — Wyciągnął z kieszeni kopertę z różaną pieczęcią.

Sevrion jęknął.

Oczywiście, że listy z innych pałaców _jakimś cudem_ normalnie tu docierały.

Sięgnął po niego i jednym ruchem rozerwał pieczęć, by następnie wyjąć list zapisany na pożółkłym papierze. Nieprzejęty dalszą obecnością syna cesarzowej, rozłożył kartkę i przesunął wzrokiem po idealnych literkach, tworzących impilijańskie słowa.

Początek był standardowy: Servia witała się z nim, bez królewskich tytułów i innych oficjalnych zwrotów. Zażartowała z tego, jak rzadko jej odpisywał, a wreszcie, w trzecim akapicie, przeszła do streszczania ostatnich wydarzeń. Objaśniała mu, jak wygląda stan ojca, streszczała relacje lekarzy i niektóre ich wypowiedzi. Pisała, że ona sama czuje się świetnie, a babka i prababka radzą sobie znakomicie z całą tą sytuacją. Potem zaś...

Servion podniósł się, zrzucając tym samym głowę Meriola ze swojego brzucha.

Przeczytał to zdanie dziesięć razy, ale ono wciąż nie zmieniło swojego znaczenia, a następne nie uczyniły go żartem.

— _Mój panie_?

— Hm?

— Myślę, że moja siostra oszalała.

Meriol zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął list z zaciśniętych palców Serviona. Szybko prześledził wzrokiem trzy pierwsze akapity i wreszcie zatrzymał się na zdaniu, które wywołało u księcia ucisk w żołądku. Brzmiało tak:

❝ _Wiem, że brzmi to szaleńczo; jak nie ja, ale zamierzam zostać królową_.❞

— Wydawało mi się, że Orlah ma nią zostać — powiedział.

— Bo miała. — Jęknął, całkowicie wstając. Nagle przylegająca do ciała, mokra yukata zaczęła mu przeszkadzać. Wsunął palce pod złoty pas obi i szarpnął nim, a kiedy to nic nie dało zazgrzytał zębami, i rozpoczął dużo powolniejsze rozplątywanie go. Wciąż z nim walcząc, podszedł do drzwi, za którymi stała służąca i powiedział jej: — Przygotuj mi kąpiel. — Następnie znów zwrócił się do Meriola. — Ostatnio napisała mi, że nie wyobraża sobie takiego życia.

— Myślisz, że ktoś ją zmusił do tego?

— Ja...

To było najgorsze.

Servion uwielbiał Nazeron. Kochał nawet jego zimę i losowość z jaką przychodziły przesyłki, ale kochał też swoją siostrę. A gdyby powiedział na głos to o czym myślał... wtedy nie byłoby powrotu. Musiałby wrócić. Musiałby się upewnić. Gdyby zaś na nowo znalazł się w Impiliji... Cóż, naprawdę nie byłoby powrotu, bowiem nikt nie pozwoliłby mu ponownie wsiąść na statek i wesoło kursować do Nazeronu. Zresztą, samo to, że utrzymał się w nim tak długo, było już cudem.

*

Kira uśmiechnęła się, robiąc unik przed mieczem przecinającym powietrze i próbującym choćby ją musnąć. Gdzieś kawałek dalej dwa ostrza uderzały o siebie, wydając przy tym charakterystyczne zgrzyty. Wszędzie śmierdziało potem i nawet Kira zaczynała czuć, jak ten spływa po jej ciele. I kompletnie nie potrafiła się tym przejąć.

Wyprostowała się, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z wymęczonej twarzy Kanny.

To zabawne, ale kiedyś, jako dziecko, narzekała, że prawdziwe miecze są dla niej za ciężkie i kompletnie nieporęczne. Teraz zaś, dzierżąc drewniany, żałowała, że nie chwyciła prawdziwego. Ten wydawał się za lekki, kompletnie nieprzystosowany do jej dłoni, a ciosy nim zadawane wyglądały, jakby nadchodziły albo za szybko, albo za wolno.

Tymczasem Kanna radziła sobie świetnie i w zasadzie nie trafiła Kiry jeszcze ani razu tylko dlatego, że ta nadrabiała własną szybkością: jej ciało w porę cofało się lub uskakiwało przed drewnianym ostrzem, jakby faktycznie zależało od tego życie. Tylko... to nie mogło ciągnąć się tak w nieskończoność. Już teraz ociekała potem, a jeśli pozwoli Kannie zadać jeszcze kilka ciosów — naprawdę zacznie się męczyć, a wówczas znacząco spadnie czas jej reakcji.

— Podchodzisz do tego zbyt poważnie — stwierdziła Kanna.

— Wydaje ci się.

— Kiro, znam cię wystarczająco długo, by... — Urwała, a jej głowa w ostatniej chwili cofnęła się przed mieczem. Zaklęła po Nazerońsku.

Walczyły tak jeszcze godzinę, nim wreszcie Kirze udało się wybić miecz z ręki Kanny. Dziewczyna jęknęła boleśnie i złapała się za nadgarstek, w który oberwała. Poruszyła palcami, tak na próbę, a kiedy nie poczuła nic niepokojącego, przyjęła od Kiry swój miecz i przeciągnęła się.

— Za miesiąc cię pokonam — oświadczyła.

— Dlaczego nie jutro albo po?

— Obowiązki. — Z obrzydzeniem wydusiła z siebie to słowo. Podeszła bliżej do Kiry, gestem ręki nakazała jej się pochylić i szepnęła: — Moja matka chce żebym odwiedziła _Gev Asto_.

Gev Asto było miastem, w którym poznali się rodzice Kanny i, w którym później wybudowali swój dom — ogromną posiadłość, która, jeśli wierzyć plotką, ostatnio podupadała przez brak zainteresowania ze strony rodziny Kanny.

— Chcą żebyś zajęła się domem?

— I żebym zadecydowała, co zrobić z moim bratem. Matka chce go wysłać na służbę do pałacu, ojciec zaś woli pozwolić mu studiować. Kłócą się o to od dwóch miesięcy, a jemu samemu to wszystko jest cholernie obojętne, więc nie robi nic, by załagodzić konflikt.

— Wiesz już, jak to rozwiązać?

— Cóż, mam już gotowe projekty pomieszczeń oraz nowinę, która nieco odwróci ich uwagę od mojego brata i pozwoli mi w spokoju przyjrzeć się jego poczynaniom.

Brew Kiry uniosła się.

— Czy ta nowina ma związek z naszym ulubionym panem Vetesem?

Policzki Kanny pokryły się czerwienią, gdy oznajmiała:

— Zamierzamy pobrać się na wiosnę.

— Tak wcześnie?

— My... czekaliśmy na to od dziecka, a teraz, gdy wojna się skończyła... czyż to nie najlepszy moment?

Kira wzruszyła ramionami.

— Skoro tak uważasz.

Rozstały się, a Kira kolejny raz tego dnia zawędrowała do swojej łazienki. Wrzuciła przepocone ubrania do wiklinowego kosza, a następnie stanęła przed lustrem zajmującym całą ścianę. Co prawda w trakcie pojedynku nie czuła nic niepokojącego, ale i tak pozwoliła sobie na powolne oględziny. Przesuwała wymytymi dłońmi po każdej bliźnie, naciskała na nie i wzdychała z ulgą, ilekroć nie czuła pod palcami ani kropli krwi.

Wreszcie zatrzymała się w miejscu, gdzie powinna znajdować się lewa pierś. Jej dłonie znieruchomiały, gdy oczy wwiercały dziurę w największą ranę — idącą od ramienia po pępek. Minęło pięć lat, a ona wciąż była równie obszarpana i paskudna, co na początku. Nie bolała już, ale czasami wywoływała dyskomfort, gdy obcierała się o ubrania, które zresztą musiały być specjalnie wypełniane watą, by zakryć brak jednej piersi.

Prawdziwy problem polegał na samej świadomości, że wciąż istniała; że ta jedna część nigdy nie wróci do swojego poprzedniego, idealnego stanu.

Przez pierwsze cztery dni, gdy dopiero dochodziła do siebie po tym ciosie, ciągle płakała, a dni zlewały się w jedno. Następne nadeszła furia: rzucała przedmiotami, nie pozwalała się zbadać i prawie spaliła cały namiot. A teraz wciąż czasami śniła o mężczyźnie, który jej to zrobił i o tym, jak go odnajduje, a potem ścina mu głowę. Spala. Dusi. Niszczy. Rozrywa kawałek po kawałku.

Pokręciła głową i z ciężkim westchnieniem, weszła do napełnionej wodą wanny. Inni pozwalali służącym myć swoje ciała, ale ta myśl odrzucała ją na tyle, że gdy tylko kąpiel była gotowa, praktycznie wyrzuciła swoich służących i zabarykadowała się w łazience.

Ubrać też się nie pozwoliła. Chociaż było to trudne, a często wręcz irytujące, sama zawiązała wszelkie sznurki przy sukni i gorsecie. W takim stanie i z wciąż odrobinę mokrymi włosami, usiadła przy stole, obok swojej matki.

— Gdzie tata? — spytała, zerkając na kota śpiącego na barierce balkonu.

— Poszedł jeść z innymi — odparła kobieta, uparcie świdrując Kirę wzrokiem.

Podobno kiedyś, nim król zachorował, wszyscy, którzy nie byli tylko służącymi albo dziećmi, mieli obowiązek jeść z nim w ogromnej sali jadalnianej. Potem, gdy nadeszła choroba, zapanował chaos: król bowiem przestał opuszczać swoje komnaty, a jego babka i matka, zajęte pilniejszymi sprawami, niezbyt przejmowały się tym, kto, gdzie i kiedy będzie jadł. Kira wiedziała, że Orlah próbowała kiedyś przywrócić tę tradycję wspólnych posiłków, ale równie szybko, jak zaczęła, zrezygnowała, woląc jeść w ogrodzie, w samotności. 

— Rozumiem. — Nałożyła sobie na talerz warzywa oblane żółtym sosem, a kot uniósł jedną powiekę, zainteresowany nowymi zapachami.

— Kiro...

— Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać przy jedzeniu — powiedziała, odrywając kawałek mięsa i podając go zwierzęciu.

— Przy jedzeniu nie chcesz, a po jedzeniu znikasz. Kiedy więc...

— Najchętniej nie rozmawiałabym o tym wcale, bo naprawdę nie mam zbyt wiele do powiedzenia, mamo. Ot, nie znalazłam nikogo ciekawego, ale jeśli się tak martwisz, zawsze mogę adoptować jakieś dziecko, bo przecież i tak do tego zmierzałby mój związek, prawda?

Kot wskoczył na jej kolana i ułożył przednie łapki na stole.

Kobieta uniosła bezradnie ręce.

— Zaakceptuję każdego wnuka — zapewniła. — Ale nie chcę, żebyś była sama, gdy ja i twój ojciec już umrzemy.

— Cóż, jeśli zaakceptujesz każdego wnuka, to zostanę z dzieckiem, więc w czym tkwi problem?

— Samotne wychowanie...

— Służący mi pomogą.

Jej matka westchnęła.

— Masz odpowiedź na wszystko?

— Prawdopodobnie?

Kira bawiła się widelcem. Przez chwilę liczyła, że dalszy posiłek minie im w ciszy, ale wówczas jej matka znowu zabrała głos:

— Naprawdę nie masz nikogo?

— M a m o .

— Po prostu... spotkałaś tyle kobiet... któraś musiała cię zainteresować.

— Wybacz, byłam zbyt zajęta walczeniem o własne życie, żeby podziwiać ich piękno czy osobowość.

— A kobiety, z którymi podróżowałaś?

— W błocie i krwi wyglądały ślicznie, nie zaprzeczę, ale, no rozumiesz, sytuacja niezbyt pasowała do nagłego upadku na kolana, z pierścionkiem w ręce.

— Księżniczka...

— Mamo, robisz się coraz bardziej absurdalna, bo już pomijając to, że jej nie lubię...

—...właśnie przyszła — dokończyła kobieta, a Kira znieruchomiała.

Bo faktycznie księżniczka była w pomieszczeniu, a Kira, zaabsorbowana irytacją, nawet nie zauważyła momentu, w którym drzwi otworzyły się.

Servia zaś zatrzymała się w połowie pokoju.

Kira znowu spodziewała się jakiegoś wybuchu, nagłych trudności i znowu nie dostała żadnej z tych rzeczy.

Policzki księżniczki pokryły się rumieńcami, a jej palce, dla odmiany, pobielały, gdy zacisnęła je mocniej na koszyku.

— Przeszkadzam? — wymamrotała, brzmiąc, niczym najzwyklejsza dziewczyna, która przyszła w odwiedziny do przyjaciółki i zastała ją w niezbyt odpowiednim momencie.

— Oczywiście, że nie, wasza wysokość — powiedziała matka Kiry, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca i kłaniając. Chyba nawet była bardziej spięta od samej Kiry.

— To już, wasza wysokość? — spytała Kira, ignorując nagły ucisk w żołądku. Kot zeskoczył z jej kolan i powędrował do Servii.

— Za godzinę, ale... um... zresztą... Już nieważne. — Obróciła się i tak nagle, jak się pojawiła, tak nagle znikła, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Kira uderzyła się w czoło otwartą dłonią.

Kiedy godzinę później wsiadała do powozu, który miał je zawieźć do miasta, atmosfera była iście pogrzebowa. 


	5. Chapter 5

Servion wpatrywał się w mężczyzn krążących po pomieszczeniu. Większość z nich miała piękne, błękitne i zimowe zbroje. Inni zaś stanowili zbiór losowych stroi — niektórzy przemieszczali się w tradycyjnych, nazerońskich strojach przeznaczonych dla służby, jeszcze inni wędrowali w najzwyklejszych bluzkach i spodniach, a nieliczni nawet nosili na sobie swetry i długie spódnice do kolan. Z tego, co się orientował — kiedyś taka sytuacja byłaby niedopuszczalna. Każdy służący musiał mieć ten sam, nudny strój. Wszystko jednak zmieniło się razem z nadejściem Damy Popiołów. Choć Nazeron zachował mnóstwo innych, często niezbyt przyjemnych tradycji, cesarzowie, i cesarzowe, pozwolili swoim poddanym podążać za modą, często przypływającą z samej Druschki. A teraz modne tam były swetry i ciemne płaszcze.

Ziewnął, okrywając się mocniej kocem dostarczonym mu przez dwunastoletnią dziewczynkę. Chociaż kąpał się ledwie godzinę temu, czuł jak pot na nowo niszczy idealny, różany zapach wtarty w ciało, a błoto przylega do stóp. Do tego był śpiący. Oczy same mu się zamykały i tylko hałas dobiegający z każdej strony, wymuszał na nim ciągłe ich otwieranie.

Wreszcie drzwi rozsunęły się, a Meriol wszedł do środka razem z dwójką mężczyzn w zbrojach i kobietą, która urodą przyćmiewała wszystkich zebranych w całym pałacu. Servion zacisnął palce na deskach, patrząc jak sama cesarzowa odziana w wielowarstwowe, czerwone, ale obszyte złotymi nićmi szaty, zmierza w jego stronę. Jej spinki, wpięte w czarne włosy z jednym, białym pasemkiem, lśniły w blasku licznych świec i lampionów, a upierścienione dłonie sięgnęły do jego policzka. Przez chwilę błądziła wzrokiem po całej twarzy Serviona — badała każdą starą bliznę, piegi — a potem wyprostowała się, wytarła dłoń w ręcznik i zwróciła do… swojego syna:

— Trucizna czy skrytobójca?

— Wlali mi _termis_ do wody — rzucił Servion.

 _Termis_ było substancją z Scandy, przyrządzaną z odrobiny smoczej krwi, cytryny i kilku innych ziół, których nazwy Servion nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć. Przez większość składu wyglądało na niegroźny napar, ale po zmieszaniu ze smoczą krwią i po wlaniu do gorącej wody, potrafiło wypalać skórę.

Cesarzowa zmarszczyła brwi.

— Wzywaliście mnie przez coś tak błahego? — zwróciła się do mężczyzn, a ci zbledli i spuścili głowy.

— Sama mówiłaś, że chcesz wiedzieć o każdym zamachu, mamo — wtrącił Meriol z dłońmi ukrytymi w kieszeniach luźnych, czarnych spodni. Ignorując grymas wymalowany na twarzy cesarzowej, zerknął na Serviona i spytał: — Domyślam się, że nic ci nie jest, więc: kto został ranny?

— Moja służąca. — Westchnął, przypominając sobie o ledwie szesnastoletniej dziewczynce, której przyszło sprawdzać jego wodę. Ledwie zanurzyła w niej dłoń, a substancja już wyżarła skórę, odsłaniając kości i wyrywając z jej gardła przeraźliwy wrzask. — Zabrano ją do medyka.

To zabawne, ale właśnie przez zamach na jego życie, wylądował w Nazeronie. Miał tu być bezpieczny, strzeżony lepiej, niż we własnym kraju. Tymczasem w ciągu tych lat ludzie zdołali go otruć, spróbować podpalić, utopić, zadźgać sztyletem i przynajmniej raz w roku wypuszczali w jego stronę kilka strzał.

Z drugiej strony, trzeba było przyznać, że Nazerończycy potrafili sobie z tym świetnie radzić— strażnicy wyczuwali podstępy zanim Servion w ogóle zdążył o nich pomyśleć, a złapanie nieszczęsnego zamachowca zajmowało im ledwie dzień. Poza tym, dzięki ich ochronie, nikt go jeszcze nie zdążył uprowadzić, choć wielu próbowało.

Meriol, ignorując błoto wniesione przez tych wszystkich ludzi, przysiadł obok i dyskretnie złapał jego dłoń.

— Śpij dziś ze mną — powiedział, choć i to z pewnością łamało przynajmniej cztery różne zasady.

Kiedy byli młodsi nikt nie widział w tym nic złego — ludzie wręcz uśmiechali się, rozczuleni widokiem dwóch chłopców siedzących do późna nad książkami i bawiących licznymi zabawkami. Niektórzy szeptali, że to dobrze, że Meriol wreszcie znalazł sobie przyjaciela. A potem Meriol i Servion zaczęli dorastać, i słodkie uśmiechy zmieniły się w jedno pytanie: _co dalej_? Oczywiście nikt nie odważyłby się pytać na głos, przy nich, ale czasami, gdy nikt go nie widział, Servion słyszał te szepty, a Meriol z pewnością, nie raz, kłócił się o to z cesarzową i cesarzem. Jako przyszły władca powinien, zgodnie z umową zawartą przez rodziny, wyjść za Druschkańską księżniczkę. Powinien mieć ją za pierwszą żonę. Powinien myśleć o tworzeniu haremu. Z drugiej strony — ze względu na relacje między królestwami — gdyby doszło do zaręczyn, Servion też miałby pierwszeństwo. Wręcz patrzyłoby się lepiej na cesarza, który wpierw wyszedł za tego, z którymi sypiał, a dopiero później za obcą sobie księżniczkę.

— Po co? — Servion przechylił głowę, zerkając na cesarzową rozmawiającą z jakąś kobietą.

— Nie chcę zostawić cię samego.

Ale nim zdołali opuścić pomieszczenie i udać się do tego cichszego, i zdecydowanie mniej zatłoczonego, musieli skonfrontować się z kolejnymi osobami. Jedna z nich przybyła jedynie z krótką informacją: znaleziono niedoszłego zabójcę. Druga, no cóż, była tym zabójcą — ledwie osiemnastoletnim chłopcem z bliznami na twarzy i rękach. Servion ani razu nie widział go na oczy, a sam chłopiec mówić za wiele nie chciał.

— Kazałabym go wychłostać, a dopiero później przesłuchać. Jeśli nic by nie powiedział — torturowałabym dalej, do skutku, a po uzyskaniu stosownych informacji, doprowadziła do jego ścięcia — poinformowała cesarzowa, rozłożona na leżance i wachlowana przez służące. — Ostatecznie jednak to twój zabójca, więc i twoja decyzja, książę.

Servion pokiwał głową i westchnął.

— Lochy. Lochy wystarczą — powiedział, nie chcąc mieć na swoich dłoniach krwi. Nawet jeśli ta należałaby do jego mordercy.

Cesarzowa nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, kiedy wreszcie ją opuszczali, ale Servion już przywykł do tego, że najpewniej nigdy w pełni nie zyska jej sympatii. Może czasami ją rozbawi, jak w trakcie ostatniej uczty; może jego wynalazki wydadzą się jej pożyteczne, ale to wszystko na co mógł się zdobyć bez naginania własnego charakteru.

— Myślałeś już nad listem od siostry? — spytał Meriol, gdy zdejmowali ubrania i szykowali się do kąpieli.

— Oczywiście. Między zamachem na moje życie, a drogą tu, _mój panie_. — Sefvion wywrócił oczami i zerknął na Trimów.

Postacie w niebieskich szatach stały przy wodnym zbiorniku, otoczonym większymi kamieniami, głazami o zadziwiająco ładnych, ale nienaturalnych kolorach, i używali swoich mocy do oczyszczenia wody i podgrzania jej. Następnie pozwolili jednej służącej włożyć rękę do wody, a kiedy nic się nie stało — skłonili się przed synem cesarzowej i odeszli.

Servion aż jęknął, gdy wreszcie poczuł ciepłą wodę na swojej zmarzniętej skórze. Spojrzał w górę — na niebo powoli przybierające czarną barwę — a część napięcia wreszcie przepadła.

— Chyba tam pojadę — powiedział w swoim ojczystym języku, patrząc na służące. Kobiety stały niepewnie i patrzyły to na jednego, to na drugiego, aż wreszcie Meriol uniósł rękę i machnął nią, nakazując im tym samym odejść. — Ale jeszcze nie teraz, natychmiast. Może za miesiąc? — Bez pytania sięgnął po jedną z gąbek i po słodki, pachnący migdałami płyn. W następnej chwili jego palce znalazły się we włosach Meriola.

— Mam jechać z tobą?

— Mm, cesarzowa z pewnością puści tam swojego następce, _mój panie_.

— Mm, bo zawsze robię wszystko zgodnie z jej rozkazami.

— Jeśli kiedyś wywołasz wojnę domową, nie przychodź do mnie z płaczem, _mój panie_.

— Nawet jeśli wywołam ją z twojego powodu?

Dłonie Serviona znieruchomiały na chwilę, a serce zabiło mocniej, jakby zaraz miało wystrzelić z klatki piersiowej.

— To byłoby strasznie głupie, _mój panie_ — oświadczył, starając się brzmieć, jakby te słowa kompletnie nic dla niego nie znaczyły.

*

— Czy ja jestem irytująca?

Kira westchnęła.

Normalnie byłby już w stolicy, a nawet w połowie drogi do jej obrzeży, ale, ze względu na jawność tego wyjazdu, musiały udać się tam naokoło; tak, by kompletnie nic nie wskazywało na status Servii i zapewniło im bezpieczeństwo. To zaś — te wszystkie dodatkowe godziny drogi — nie stanowiło nic dobrego w połączeniu z ich ostatnim spotkanie. Kira wręcz spodziewała się, że Servia przez całą podróż będzie milczeć i wpatrywać w mijane krajobrazy. Już nawet zdążyła zaakceptować brak trajkotania nad uchem i sięgnęła po książkę.

— Mam być szczera czy zważać na twoją królewską pozycję? — spytała, odrywając wzrok od pożółkłych kartek.

— Szczera. Bądź szczera.

Servia, niczym przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, w niczym nie przypominała księżniczki. Zamiast drogiej sukni z milionem ozdób, nosiła najprostszą białą koszulę i równie proste, luźne, bufiaste spodnie. Na swój przedziwny sposób kojarzyła się Kirze z piratkami wymalowanymi na kartkach ksiąg dla dzieci; tych, które czytała jej matka, gdy jeszcze sama ledwie odróżniała poszczególne litery.

— Jesteś bardziej irytująca, niż się spodziewałam, ale mniej, niż powinnaś — stwierdziła po namyśle.

Servia zmarszczyła brwi.

— Co to znaczy?

— Wszyscy inni władcy już dawno zabiliby mnie za to, co zrobiłam.

— Miałam kazać cię zabić?

— Tego właśnie się po tobie spodziewałam. Może nawet byłam zawiedziona, kiedy mi tego nie oferowałaś.

— I… dlatego mnie nie lubisz?

Kira znów westchnęła i zerknęła na las, obok którego przyszło im jechać. Czterech ludzi krążyło po nim, rozciągając jakieś linki, podczas gdy piąty próbował ściąć jedno z mniejszych drzew. Ledwie kawałek dalej zaś bawiła się piątka dzieci: dwaj chłopcy i trzy dziewczynki. Ignorując narzekania pracujących mężczyzn, dzieciaki skakały przez skakankę z kawałka sznura i rzucały w siebie liśćmi. W powietrzu unosił się zapach jedzenia: przyrządzonego mięsa i suszonych owoców.

— Nie. To sięga jeszcze głębiej — oznajmiła, kiedy Servia zaczęła wierzyć, że już nie dostanie odpowiedzi.

Godzinę później znalazły się na miejscu, a mężczyzna, który je przywiózł pochylił się i pozwolił Servii szepnąć sobie coś do ucha. W następnej chwili odjechał, zostawiając je przed domem, który z jednej strony był całkiem zadbany, a z drugiej — i tak wyglądał, jakby nikt w nim nie mieszkał od przynajmniej dwóch-trzech lat. Kira zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc, jak Serva sięga pod jeden z kamieni i wyjmuje klucz do bramy.

— Wyjaśnisz? — spytała, upychając dłonie do kieszeni sukienki.

— Cóż… — Servia otworzyła bramę i ruszyła w stronę budynku. — Kiedyś naprawdę miałam tu przyjaciółkę. Niestety jej rodzice zmarli, a ona sama musiała zająć się swoim bratem oraz babką zamieszkującą w _Zzetorii_. Początkowo nie miała pojęcia, co zrobić z domem — nie chciała go całkowicie tracić, ale potrzebowała pieniędzy, więc… odkupiłam go. Znaczy, wedle papierów, _Mivia Baverik_ go odkupiła.

Kira nie potrafiła zrozumieć _dlaczego_ tak się stało, ale jej usta wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

— Więc? Co dalej?

— Zobaczysz.

Servia pokonała schody w kilku podskokach i otworzyła drzwi. W środku nie pachniało stęchlizną czy zaniedbaniem. Wręcz przeciwnie — po całej posiadłości rozchodził się słodki zapach ciasta.

— Pewnie Ini coś gotuje — stwierdziła, wyczuwając spojrzenie Kiry.

— Ktoś tu mieszka?

— Służący przychodzą tu od czasu do czasu: sprzątają, robią trochę jedzenia na zapas, zostawiają trochę dla kota i to tyle. Nikogo więcej nie ma. — Servia machnęła ręką, prowadząc Kirę po kolejnych schodach. Te, zrobione z drewna, skrzypiały pod ciężarem ich ciał. — Co?

— Co co?

— Marszczysz brwi i krzywisz się. Jesteś zła?

— To nie jest bezpieczne. Co gdyby służący rozpoznali cię jako księżniczkę?

— Och. Ale oni wiedzą, że nią jestem. Sama im to przyznałam…

Kira zazgrzytała zębami.

— Jakim cudem pozostałaś przy życiu tyle lat?

— Magia szczęścia i przyjaźni? Tak myślę?

Servia otworzyła jedne z licznych drzwi, a wówczas oczom Kiry ukazał się niewielki gabinet, na którego środku stał stół zapełniony mapami samej stolicy i ciężkimi książkami oraz piórami i ołówkami. Wspomniany przez Servię kot siedział na ❝ _Wprowadzeniu do historii Damy Popiołów_ ❞. Miał dwa ogony, poruszające się od lewej do prawej.

— Już myślałem, że znudziła ci się zabawa w detektywa.

Do tego kot gadał.

Kira spojrzała na Servię.

Servia uśmiechnęła się niewinnie i pociągnęła Kirę za rękaw sukienki, nakazując jej tym samym pochylić się.

— Przypłynął na statku z Veries — wyjawiła, szepcząc jej do ucha. — Ale nie lubi o tym mówić, więc proszę, nie pytaj. — Dużo głośniej, do kota zaś powiedziała: — Byłam trochę zajęta.

Zasiadła za jednym z krzeseł, a Kira stanęła obok i, przywołując na twarz obojętność, spojrzała na mapę stolicy. Przy jej krańcach, w niektórych miejscach widniał _x_ zapisany czerwoną farbą.

— To miejsca, w których doszło do ataku — wyjaśniła Servia. — Ale tylko te stuprocentowo potwierdzone. Kiedyś mieliśmy też taką z tylko tymi rzekomymi, ale _ktoś_ wylał na nią wodę.

— Przeprosiłem — wtrącił kot i zeskoczył na stół. — Uzupełniłem ją dla ciebie — dodał, wskazując pyszczkiem na mapę.

— Jak długo nad tym siedzisz? — spytała Kira, przesuwając palcami od jednego x do drugiego.

— Od kiedy tylko pojawiły się pierwsze doniesienia.

— To będzie od roku — doprecyzował kot. — A problem tkwi w tym, że wszyscy ewentualni świadkowie są martwi. Inne koty zaś nie chcą gadać.

—...umiesz gadać z innymi kotami?

— A coś myślała? Że jestem nim tylko na pokaz?

Kira uniosła ręce.

— Wracając. — Odchrząknęła. — Powiedziałeś, że problemem był brak świadków, ale Vizz mówiła o człowieku, który przeżył, prawda? — Przy końcówce zwróciła się do Servii.

— Mhm. Ma na imię Melyz. Zaprosiłam go tu na kolację.

— Musisz przestać _to_ robić — powiedziała z naciskiem Kira.

— Przepraszam. To nawyk. Nigdy nie współpracowałam z kimś, kto byłby człowiekiem. W każdym razie: za godzinę powinien się tu zjawić. Obiecałam go wysłuchać, ale… jego obecność martwi mnie bardziej, niż śmierć tych wszystkich osób.

— Bo?

Servia przesunęła palcem do miejsca, gdzie zaczynały się jezioro i rozległe lasy.

— Kiedyś znaleziono tu ciało kobiety. Niedaleko zaś były inne, należące do drwali, którzy najpewniej po prostu szli wykonywać swoją pracę. Tu zaś… — Zastukała paznokciem w drogę, którą dało się dostać do pobliskiej wioski. — Znaleziono małą dziewczynkę. Byli świadkowie.

— Ale umarli, hm?

— Zostali rozszarpani we własnych domach.

Kira wiedziała, że powinna poczuć odrazę; że powinna się skrzywić czy chociaż westchnąć ciężko. Wiedziała, że jej ciałem powinny zawładnąć negatywne emocje, ale… to co poczuła było dreszczem ekscytacji. Czuła aż, jak ogień wypełnia ją całą, pragnąc wydostać się na zewnątrz i spalić coś jeszcze.

Mimo wszystko na twarzy dalej pozostała obojętna, a Servię spytała:

— Sądzisz, że on też umrze?

— Sądzę — zaczęła, ostrożnie dobierając słowa — że cokolwiek zabiło tamte kobiety, ma ograniczenia siłowe. Sądzę też, że Melyz przeżył tyle dni tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że nie wracał na noc do domu, tylko chodził od jednej tawerny do drugiej.

—…a tam byli ludzie.

— Mnóstwo często uzbrojonych i silnych ludzi — dodał kot.

— Więc… jeśli to coś będzie chciało się go pozbyć…

— Najpewniej zaatakuje, gdy Melyz będzie w towarzystwie kogoś słabego.

Znowu.

Kąciki ust Kiry drgnęły.

— Powiedziałam służącym, że jak tylko skończą swoje dzisiejsze zadania, mają natychmiast odejść do swoich domów, a jako że jest to dość blisko, zakazałam im otwierać drzwi, okna — kontynuowała Servia. — Tak więc będziemy tu sami.

— Dwie kobiety, jeden przerażony facet i kot. Hm, to na pewno się uda. — Kot prychnął.

— Uda się — stwierdziła Kira i pozwoliła na to, by drobny płomyczek pojawił się na czubku jej palca.

— Jesteś Trimem?

— W połowie. Ale to powinno wystarczyć.

— A jeśli to coś potrafi was wyczuć?

— Wtedy będziemy musieli znaleźć inny sposób — stwierdziła Servia i zerknęła na zegar wiszący na jednym z regałów. — Teraz zaś powinniśmy się przygotować do kolacji.

W ten oto sposób Kira trafiła do pokoju wypełnionego różnymi przebraniami. Było tam dosłownie wszystko: od stroju typowego lekarza po balowe suknie, których nie potrafiła nie dotknąć.

— Ta powinna być dobra. — Servia wychyliła się zza sterty ubrań z piękną, błękitną suknią o długich rękawach i złotych niciach po bokach. — No… przynajmniej na mnie jest za duża.

—...mam się przebierać?

— Oficjalnie, dla Melyza, jesteś typową Druschkanką, która dopiero co do nas przybyła, a ta sukienka, którą masz na sobie...

— Jest prosta.

— I typowo Impilijańska.

Kira westchnęła i sięgnęła po nową sukienkę. Ta zaś w dotyku okazała się niezwykle przyjemna, nawet lepsza od tej, którą miała na sobie. Położyła ją na ledwie widocznym przez sterty ubrań krześle, sięgnęła do guzików sukni i jej palce natychmiast zamarły.

— Odwrócisz się? — spytała, wyczuwając na sobie wzrok księżniczka.

— Ach. Tak. Oczywiście. — Twarz Servii pokrywała się czerwienią, gdy ta stawała plecami do Kiry.

Zamknęła drzwi prosto przed nosem kota i wreszcie zsunęła z siebie sukienkę. Tu też cieszyła się, że ostatecznie, przed wyjazdem, zmieniła zdanie i zamiast sukni ze specjalnym wypełnieniem, wzięła taki stanik. Przynajmniej nikt nie będzie na nią dziwnie patrzył ani zadawał miliona zbędnych pytań.

Założyła nową sukienkę i spojrzała na wiszące na ścianie lustro.

Wyglądała… dobrze. Zadziwiająco dobrze.

Długie rękawy w jakimś stopniu maskowały umięśnione ręce, a w razie ataku — sukienka sięgała do kolan, więc nie powinna aż tak przeszkadzać przy walce. Co prawda w ten sposób odsłaniała nogi, które też nie wyglądały, jak u typowej Druschkanki, ale po namyśle doszła do wniosku, że to nie stanowi aż takiego problemu. Przecież Melyz, przy stole, raczej nie będzie mógł obserwować jej nóg, a kiedy będzie w ruchu — pewnie nawet nie zdąży zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak. Za to podczas ewentualnego ataku… przy nim będzie zbyt przerażony, żeby narzekać na drobne oszustwo.

Odgarnęła więc, teraz rozpuszczone, włosy i obróciła do Servii.

Jako że służący opuścili dom, gdy tylko skończyli podstawowe dla siebie zadania, a kilku z nich — po dodatkowym przygotowaniu kolacji, Servia i Kira same musiały nakryć do stołu. To zaś, na szczęście, nie okazało się tak trudnym zadaniem. Jedyną przeszkodą było znalezienie szuflady z obrusami i ozdobnymi talerzami. Potem już wszystko poszło bez najmniejszego problemu i stół nakryły białym obrusem z wyszytymi kwiatami róż. Na niego zaś położyły porcelanowe talerze, szklanki i półmiski wypełnione jedzeniem.

— Powinnaś usiąść naprzeciwko ściany — oznajmiła Kira, kiedy na samym końcu decydowały o rozmieszczeniu. — Ja usiądę po twojej lewej.

— A Melyz?

— Usiądzie tyłem do okien.

— Ale… jeśli to coś postanowi wejść oknem...

— Właśnie dlatego usiądę po twojej lewej, naprzeciwko okna. Poza tym, uwierz mi — gorzej będzie jeśli Melyz usiądzie gdzie indziej i zobaczy, jak coś czai się za oknem.

— Myślisz, że mógłby próbować od nas uciekać?

— Albo chwyci za nóż i rzuci się na… cokolwiek to jest. Panika robi z ludźmi dziwne rzeczy. — Kira wzruszyła ramionami.

— Ale, w razie czego… ocalisz go, prawda?

— Postaram się.

*

Kira wyobrażała sobie, że Melyz był wysokim mężczyzną o wiecznie podkrążonych oczach, a zapach alkoholu tak bardzo do niego przylgnął, że przebijał nawet piękne perfumy. Tymczasem okazał się drobnym chłopcem z mnóstwem pryszczy i ledwie widocznym zarostem. Aż musiała ugryźć się w język, by nie spytać Servii czy czasami nie zaprosiła złej osoby. Księżniczka zaś uśmiechnęła się do chłopca i powitała go, niczym dawno widzianego przyjaciela. Zaprowadziła go do jadalni, opowiadając o tym, jak bardzo służący napracowali się nad posiłkiem, a kiedy ten temat się wyczerpał — mówiła o swoich przygodach, z pewnością zmyślonych.

Kira zamknęła za nimi drzwi, uprzednio rozglądając się po ogrodzie i sama również ruszyła do jadalni.

Nie robiła tego zbyt często, ale jeszcze przed zjawieniem się chłopca, rozłożyła na całym terenie nić utkaną z własnej mocy — kompletnie niewidoczną i niewykrywalną dla innych. I choć nie dało się w nią zaplątać, gdyby coś większego przeszło po niej — Kira natychmiast poczułaby to w postaci szarpnięcia.

Ale siedząc przy swojej porcji, czuła jedynie własny ogień. Moc, nienawykła do pałacowego, spokojnego życia, nie potrafiła się uspokoić od kiedy tylko do Kiry dotarło, że najpewniej ta noc skończy się rozlewem krwi albo przynajmniej dłuższą walką. Jej trzaski zagłuszały większość słów wypowiedzianych przez Servię i Melyza; skutecznie odciągały uwagę nawet od kota dźgającego ją łapką w nogę i bezgłośnie domagające się odrobiny jedzenia.

— To było straszne — wyznał Melyz, skubiąc mięso widelcem. Kira zmusiła się do słuchania go. — Ym mówiła, że jest nas czterech, więc damy sobie radę. Wiesz, sami silni faceci i takie tam. — Podrapał się po włosach, a Kira aż musiała się napić, żeby zdusić prychnięcie. — Więc co noc chodziliśmy po obrzeżach, aż wreszcie… trafiliśmy na coś.

— Ciało? — zgadywała Kira.

— J-jeszcze żywe. Ta kobieta… ona płakała. Błagała nas o dobicie. A wtedy Ym się zdenerwował. Powiedział ❝ _To coś musi być w okolicy_ ❞, strzelił do kobiety i… k-kazał nam szukać.

Tego Vizz im nie powiedziała.

— A wy to znaleźliście.

Pokręcił głową.

— O-oni to znaleźli. Ja byłem trochę dalej i… — Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. — Błagam, nie mówicie tego innym, ale ja uciekłem. Usłyszałem wrzaski i po prostu… biegłem już do domu.

Kira westchnęła.

W pierwszej chwili uznała, że to byłoby na tyle jeśli chodzi o przydatne tropy i pułapki. Pomyślała, że skoro był on w znacznej odległości, potwór mógł uznać, że nie jest nikim związanym z tymi, którzy go zaatakowali. Mógł uznać go za zwykłego, nieświadomego niczego przechodnia. O ile w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę z jego obecności.

W drugiej chwili Kira poczuła szarpnięcie i to na tyle mocne, że aż przyłożyła serwetkę do ust, zduszając w sobie jęk bólu. Coś zdecydowanie nieludzkiego szło po ogrodzie, na czterech łapach.

Dyskretnie, wykorzystując płacz chłopca, wsunęła dłoń pod obrus i uszczypnęła Servię w nogę, a ta natychmiast na nią spojrzała i niemo poruszyła ustami. Kira skinęła głową, palcem wskazała stronę. Kot wyszedł na korytarz.

 _Węszy_ —pomyślała, mniej więcej widząc w głowie, jak stworzenie porusza się; jak zastyga w bezruchu, a jego przednie łapska odrywają się od ziemi. Teraz szlo wzdłuż kuchni do specjalnie niezaryglowanych dobrze drzwi.

Servia początkowo chciała je zostawić wręcz lekko uchylone, ale to z kolei Kirze wydało się już zbyt podejrzane, więc ostatecznie zamknęły je na tyle, by jedno, lekkie i niezbyt głośne szarpnięcie mogło doprowadzić do ich otwarcia.

Włożyła do ust kawałek jabłka oblanego sosem i zerknęła do kota, który wrócił do jadalni. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, najsłodziej, jak potrafiła i z kawałkiem mięsa w ręku, schyliła się do niego.

Servia wciąż pocieszała chłopca, gdy Kira przysuwała ucho do kociego pyszczka.

— Jest ogromne, widać to z okna na piętrze — szepnął kot.

— Tyle to wiem — odszepnęła Kira.

— W sumie wygląda trochę, jak człowiek, ale bardziej owłosiony. No i ma pysk.

Kira wyprostowała się i sięgnęła po szklankę.

— Nikomu nie powiemy. Już dobrze. Cśś — mówiła Servia.

Stworzenie ominęło drzwi i poszło dalej, zbliżając się do okna jadalni. Wreszcie, kątem oka, Kira mogła dojrzeć fragment jego pyska.

— Melyz?

— T-tak?

— Może zechciałbyś przemyć twarz? — spytała, nawet nieszczególnie siliła się na druschkański akcent.

— T-tak. — Pokiwał energicznie głową, a kolejne łzy wypłynęły z jego oczu.

— Zaprowadzę cię.

Servia podniosła się. W pierwszej chwili chciała ruszyć prawą stroną, ale wówczas Kira dyskretnie szarpnęła ją za rękaw i tym samym zmusiła do pójścia lewą. Kiedy była przy drzwiach, a kot na korytarzu, Melyz podniósł się z ociąganiem, zrobił kilka kroków, niemalże odchodząc już od okien i…

Trzask.

Kira odskoczyła nim odłamki szyby zdążyły ją zranić, a jej ogień utworzył wokół Servii barierę. Melyz wrzeszczał przeraźliwie, przygnieciony do ziemi przez ogromne cielsko.

Najgorszym w bestii było to, że w gruncie rzeczy nie wyglądała aż tak strasznie. Nie miała miliona oczu, macek, pajęczych ramion czy krwawiącej trupiej twarzy. Raczej była niczym nagi człowiek z głową wilka i ogromnymi pazurami, które z pewnością mogły przebić człowieka na wylot. W Veries chyba mówili na to _wilkołak_.

Kira wskoczyła na stół pokryty odłamkami i rzuciła nożem, a ten zatopił się w uniesionej łapie stwora i wydusił z jego gardła ryk. Bestia szarpnęła się w tył, uwalniając chłopca, poruszyła pyskiem i wreszcie spojrzała na Kirę, a jej żółtawe oczy płonęły wściekłością. Rzuciła się na nią.

Kira spróbowała zrobić unik, ale tym razem to nie było tak proste — bestia rosła na jej oczach i w jednej chwili zablokowała swoim cielskiem ewentualną drogę ucieczki. W ten sposób runęły na podłogę.

— Kira! — pisnęła Servia.

Jedna z łap trzymała ją za gardło, druga zaś uniosła się i natychmiast opadła, rozcinając polik Kiry. Gdyby nie poruszyła głową, straciłaby oko. Albo byłaby martwa. Nogi bestii wżynały się w jej brzuch i wykręconą dziwnie rękę.

Wysunęła z rękawa sztylet i znowu zraniła stworzenie w łapę, ale kiedy tym razem to nie przyniosło żadnych dobrych efektów, a jedynie wzmocniło ucisk na szyi, wywróciła oczami. Ogień uderzył w bestię z taką siłą, że aż cofnęła się i wpadła na stół.

Kira wówczas zerwała się na równe nogi, przerzuciła sobie przez ramię chłopca, złapała Servię za rękę i biegiem ruszyła do kuchni. Słyszała, jak to coś ryczy, jak miota się, rozwalając wszystko na swojej drodze, ale… nie potrafiła przestać się śmiać.

— Idźcie — poleciła, słysząc kroki potwora i otwierając kopniakiem zaryglowane drzwi. Donośne i szybkie, połączone z szumem mocy, stanowiły melodię, której mogłaby słuchać bez końca.

— Ale… — zaczęła Servia i natychmiast urwała, widząc potwora. Ledwie mieścił się w drzwiach.

Wciąż się dymił, a w niektórych miejscach miał wręcz czerwone placki. Jego ryk rozbijał naczynia.

Melyz nie potrzebował większej zachęty — wybiegł, mocząc sobie spodnie. Kot pognał za nim, ale on chociaż obrócił się za siebie. Kiedy za to biec zaczęła Servia — potwór wyminął Kirę i skoczył na nią. Oboje wylecieli po schodkach, prosto do ogrodu w wielką błotnistą kałużę. Kira wyskoczyła za nimi i uczepiła się karku bestii, by w następnej chwili opleść jej szyję rękoma. Ogień znów buchnął z dłoni Kiry i kolejny raz wymusił na potworze cofnięcie się.

Motali się tak po całym ogrodzie, a smród palącego się ciała wypełnił powietrze, zabijając wszelakie inne zapachy.

Kira czuła ból w całej prawej ręce; była wręcz pewna, że szwy tam popękały, a kość pękła, ale uścisk poluzowała dopiero, gdy potwór wreszcie trafił ją pazurem. Syknęła boleśnie i opadła na trawę.

Potwór dyszał. Oczy miał, jakby ciemniejsze, brązowe, ale to samo w sobie mogło być kwestią oświetlenia. Złapał Kirę za nogę i rzucił nią w krzaki róż. Wówczas, sądząc, że to już koniec, wyprostował się cały i spojrzał na Servię.

Wyciągnął do niej rękę, a kiedy tylko jednym pazurem zdążył naciąć jej skórę — kula ognia zmiotła go z nóg. Przekoziołkował kawałek dalej, rozwalając niedziałającą fontannę, a umieszczona na niej figurka pękła na pół. Jej odłam uderzył go w brzuch, a krew trysnęła na kamienną ścieżkę i trawę.

Kira stanęła między Servią, a potworem. Suknie miała podartą, jedną dłoń niesprawną, a liście sterczały z jej włosów, a jednak… była szczęśliwa. Tak cholernie szczęśliwa. Wyprostowała rękę, gotowa na kolejny atak.

Potwór zrzucił z siebie zniszczoną figurę i spojrzał na Kirę. Po raz pierwszy tej nocy jego oczy wydawały jej się rozumne, niezaślepione durnym instynktem. Pokręcił głową i obrócił, by w następnej chwili uciec, przeskakując przez bramę. Tym samym wyminął Melyza stojącego przy płocie i szarpiącego się z kratami.

Kira milczała przez chwilę, a potem, znowu — wybuchnęła głośnym, radosnym śmiechem.

— Kira?

Cichy, zaniepokojony głos Servii ledwie przedarł się przez śmiech.

Wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów, otarła łzę, obróciła się w jej stronę i nie bacząc na własny stan, natychmiast znalazła się przy niej.

— Cholera — warknęła, widząc krew plamiącą białą, obszarpaną koszulę.


	6. Chapter 6

Klatka piersiowa Servii unosiła się delikatnie i natychmiast opadła; nieruchomiała na moment, a ręce i nogi drgały. Kira ułożyła ją na łóżku i tak szybko, jak pozbyła się ciężaru jej ciała z ramion, tak szybko opadła na podłogę i zwymiotowała do drewnianego wiadra. Wytarła usta w znaleziony na ziemi kawałek materiału, szybko policzyła do dziesięciu i wreszcie zmusiła się do wstania, choć całe ciało krzyczało, by przylgnęła do chłodnej posadzki i tkwiła tak przynajmniej do rana. Ledwie ruszała przygniecioną przez potwora ręką, a kiedy zaciskała palce — czuła się, jakby ktoś uderzał w jej łokieć młotem.

Chwyciła za znalezione w drodze do sypialni nożyce i przysiadłszy na łóżku, zaczęła rozcinać poczerwieniałą koszulę. Servia syknęła, kiedy Kira szarpnęła przemoczony materiał, odrywając go tym samym od skóry. Kira zacisnęła usta, patrząc na rozcięcie idące między piersiami i kończące się dopiero na pępku.

— Nie ruszaj się — warknęła, widząc, jak Servia próbuje unieść rękę.

— Podłoga — wymamrotała księżniczka, wzrokiem błądząc do jednego z regałów. — Pod. _Inhora_.

Nie musiała powtarzać. Kira zerwała się z łóżka i padła przed regałem. Wsunęła pod niego zdrową dłoń, a kiedy wymacała obluzowaną deskę — szarpnęła za nią. Chwilę później poczuła pod palcami szklaną, niewielką buteleczkę. Wróciła z nią do łóżka, zębami wyjęła korek i pół jej zawartości wylała na ranę Servii, a krew natychmiast przestała lecieć.

_Inhora._

Krew smoków, zmieszana ze specjalnymi ziołami potrafiła wypalać skórę, ale ich ślina połączona z lawendą hamowała krwawienie; całość dosłownie wyglądała, jakby ktoś w tym jednym miejscu zatrzymał czas. Problem polegał na tym, że jedna taka buteleczka działa tylko na półgodziny, a sama produkcja wcale nie była tak prosta, bowiem smocza ślina potrzebna do sporządzenia mikstury działała tylko w określonej porze roku. Wiosną. Gdyby ktoś pozyskał ją choćby latem, otrzymałby jedynie mętną, śmierdzącą ciecz.

Jakiś medyk stwierdził kiedyś, że może mieć to związek z zimową hibernacją smoków, ale Kirę teraz niezbyt obchodziły jego hipotezy — liczyło się tylko to, że ślina działała.

Wyszła z pokoju i pomaszerowała do jednej z łazienek. Tam zaś sięgnęła do kredensu i niemalże wyszarpała jedną z jego licznych szuflad. Stojący w drzwiach kot przechylił głowę, patrząc na jej wyczyny.

— Czego szukasz?

— Czegoś do szycia? I maści.

Kot zamyślił się, nim powiedział:

— Trzecia szuflada.

Tę już wyrwała, a jej oczom ukazały się rozmaite lekarstwa, pożółkłe bandaże i wreszcie igły w szklanym pojemniczku oraz cieniutkie, czerwone nici zabezpieczone jedynie białym materiałem. Nim jednak sięgnęła po nie, wzięła do rąk buteleczkę wypełnioną czerwonym, żrącym w zapachy płynem i podeszła do wiadra wypełnionego lodowatą wodą. Wymyła w nim ręce mydłem, zacisnęła bandaż wokół krwawiącej ręki, a potem wylała na obie zawartość buteleczki. Dopiero wówczas sięgnęła po potrzebne jej rzeczy i z nimi udała się do Servii.

— Nie będę tego ukrywać — powiedziała, siadając na jej. — To będzie cholernie boleć.

Servia zamrugała. Wzrok miała szklisty, nieobecny.

— Opowiedz mi coś — poprosiła, patrząc, jak Kira wyciera mokrym ręcznikiem jej brzuch.

— Chcesz coś konkretnego? — spytała, wyjmując jedną z igieł. W gruncie rzeczy nie była pewna czy da rade jednocześnie szyć, mówić i walczyć z własnym bólem, który teraz nie niósł za sobą nic przyjemnego, ale słowa same wyszły z jej ust, nim w ogóle zdążyła pomyśleć o tym, co robi.

— Masz... bliznę. Na plecach.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

— Mam mnóstwo blizn.

— Tamta wygląda... jak p-po haku.

Nieprzyjemny dreszcz przesunął się wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa, gdy już zrozumiała o jaką konkretnie bliznę chodzi.

— Miałam siedem lat — zaczęła, choć tym razem jej gardło zaciskało się, nie chcąc wypowiadać kolejnych słów. — Ja i moja przyjaciółka, Ebella bardzo chciałyśmy jechać na festyn w jednym z nadmorskich miasteczek, ale moi rodzice sprzeciwiali się temu. Trwały negocjacje, nikt nie atakował, ale oni bali się, że może dojść do zamachu. — Czuła, jak ciało Servii napina się, gdy przykładała do niego igłę. — Jej powiedzieli, że może jechać. Ona jednak nie chciała udać się tam sama. Dlatego… wykradłam się z pałacu, konno dostałam się do jej domu i razem, bez żadnych opiekunów udałyśmy się na festyn.

— Uciekłaś… mając siedem lat? I to… do innego miasta? Bez… opie...

— Cicho. — Igła przebiła skórę. — Być może nie byłam… najrozsądniejszym dzieckiem, ale tak. Zrobiłam to. Jechałyśmy długie dni i noce, żartując, że rodzice nas pozabijają, gdy już wrócimy albo zamkną, byśmy więcej nie mogły się zobaczyć, a kiedy dotarłyśmy… cóż, było pięknie. Do festynu został jeden dzień, ale w powietrzu już dało się wyczuć zapach tych wszystkich słodyczy, potraw, kwiatów... i ryb. Nadmorskie miasteczka zawsze śmierdzą rybami.

Gdzieś między jednym syknięciem, a drugim Servia prychnęła, a kącik jej ust drgnął.

— Za swoje oszczędności załatwiłam nam pokój w gospodzie, ale zaraz po odebraniu kluczy, ruszyłyśmy zwiedzać. Nad naszymi głowami wisiały kolorowe lampiony, ludzie chodzili w zwiewnych strojach i częstowali wszystkich czekoladkami w kształcie ośmiornic, nadziewanymi brzoskwiniowym musem. Kilku Trimów urządzało pokaz: woda z fontanny unosiła się i przybierała rozmaite kształty. Jeden z nich — Trimów, nie kształtów — śpiewał.

— Ład… nie?

— Nie. Brzmiał jak zarzynana koza. Ale na siedmioletnich dzieciach i tak robiło to wrażenie. Tak czy inaczej: gdy występ dobiegł końca, oklaski ucichły, usłyszeliśmy huk, a szkło z okna pobliskiego budynku rozprysnęło się, spadając prosto na tłum ludzi. Mężczyzna o siwych włosach i brodzie, wyleciał stamtąd, prawie miażdżąc jakąś kobietę. Albo innego mężczyznę. Chwilę później z budynku wyszli oni; trzej inni mężczyźni. Wysocy, ubrani jak na bal przebierańców.

— Czy to… piraci? Słysza...

— Nie. Gadaj. — Pot skapywał po jej ciele, a dłoń cała się trzęsła. — Ale nie, to nie byli piraci. No przynajmniej nie tacy prawdziwi. Oni jedynie chcieli nimi być; udawali ich. Jak później usłyszałam: jeden z nich odciął sobie dłoń, żeby móc wstawić tam hak, bo wszyscy wspaniali piraci z opowieści je mieli. — Gdy tak mówiła, niemalże widziała na nowo ich twarze i słyszała w uszach ten irytujący dźwięk: buty uderzające o szkło. — Nie mam pojęcia o co im chodziło, ale gdy znaleźli się w tłumie ludzi, zaczęli ich atakować. Ja i Ebella stałyśmy najdalej, więc bez problemu mogłyśmy się wycofać, skręcić w jedną uliczkę i pobiec do gospody, ale… nie potrafiłam tego tak zostawić. Podpaliłam jednemu z nich szaty, a drugiemu rzuciłam się na plecy. Nie miałam pojęcia, że powinnam spróbować odciąć mu powietrze, więc po prostu gryzłam i drapałam go, aż oboje runęliśmy na beczki z winem. Wtedy ten trzeci dźgnął mnie w plecy. I.. to w sumie tyle.

— Ale… koniec… jak?

— Zjawili się strażnicy patrolujący teren i rodzice moi oraz Ebelli. Okazało się, że wyruszyli dzień po nas. Tak oto trafiłam do lekarza, ale potem i tak zostaliśmy na festynie. Chyba rodzice byli zbyt przerażeni, żeby choćby pomyśleć o nakrzyczeniu na nas. Pamiętam, że mama kupowała mi każdą potrawę o jaką poprosiłam, a wracając miałam cały bagaż wypełniony pluszakami. No, a później znaleźliśmy się w domu, a ja skończyłam szorując stajnie.

— A… Ebella?

Jej imię w ustach Servii brzmiało dziwnie, obco. Palce Kiry na moment znieruchomiały, gdy ona sama poczuła ukłucie w okolicach serca. Jakby właśnie wyszarpano z niej coś niezwykle osobistego, cennego.

— Musiała napisać długie wypracowanie o Damie Popiołów.

Spojrzała na swoje dzieło — całość była krzywa, nijaka i z pewnością zostawiona w taki sposób nie będzie się dobrze goić, ale na razie musiało wystarczyć. Uniosła głowę, chcąc spojrzeć na twarz Servii, a kiedy ujrzała, że ta ma zamknięte oczy — spanikowała i szarpnęła nią. Servia nie obudziła się, ale przynajmniej jej usta otworzyły się. Oddychała. Żyła. Kira odetchnęła. Zeszła z łóżka i zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi, stanęła na korytarzu.

— Potrzebuję lekarza — oświadczyła, patrząc na kota.

— Idź do Vizyna.

— Vizyna?

— To przyjaciel Servii. Mieszka niedaleko, jakoś tak ulicę dalej w takiej nudnej szarej kamienicy z namalowanym na niej zielonym penisem. No chyba, że już go zmyli. To wtedy nie. Wtedy mieszka tylko w szarej kamienicy. Ale obok jest piekarnia Afeny. Mieszkanie numer siedem.

— Czy on… wie o jej statusie?

— Taaa. — Przeciągnął się leniwie.

Kira minęła go i zeszła po schodach.

Jadalnia wciąż wyglądała, jakby przeszło przez nią tornado — odłamki szkła i jedzenie walały się po całej podłodze, stół był popękany, a wszędzie wciąż unosił się odór płonącego ciała. Kira zatkała sobie nos mijając ją i od razu weszła do kuchni, gdzie pod stołem leżał nieprzytomny Melyz.

Wzięła leżący na blacie sznur i, ku zdumieniu kota, związała chłopca.

— O której przychodzą służący? — spytała.

— Nie przychodzą. Servia powiedziała, że mają nie zjawiać się do końca tygodnia.

— A kiedy przyjadą odwieść ją do pałacu?

— Pewnie też pod koniec tygodnia. Zazwyczaj siedzi tu równe siedem dni.

 _Dobrze wiedzieć —_ pomyślała, nie potrafiąc pozbyć się złośliwej nuty.

Nie spakowała się nawet na jeden dzień.

Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i zaklęła w innym języku.

 _Nie. Nie czas teraz na myślenie o tym._ — Pokręciła gwałtownie głową i wreszcie wyszła na zewnątrz. Ogród wyglądał nawet gorzej, niż jadali i Kira poczuła coś na kształt współczucia dla ogrodnika, któremu przyjdzie to wszystko sprzątać i przywracać do poprzedniego stanu.

— A jeśli ten potwór wróci? — spytał kot, patrząc, jak Kira unosi rękę i jeszcze raz rozstawia niewidzialną siatkę.

W takich chwilach żałowała, że Trimem jest ledwie w połowie. Przez to czuła, jak po całej walce jej moc wycofuje się, ogień niknie, a przecież jeszcze trochę jej potrzebowała. Gdyby zaś była w pełni Trimem… nic by jej nie ograniczało. Nigdy by się nie męczyła po użyciu mocy.

— Wątpię w to.

— Ale jeśli jednak??? Co wtedy???

— Nie wiem — przyznała i w głowie odtworzyła mapę całej stolicy.

Nim kot zdążył powiedzieć choćby jedno kolejne słowo — Kira ruszyła biegiem przed siebie. Jej nogi, niczym moc, odmawiały współpracy. Mięśnie płonęły w ten nieprzyjemny sposób, a rękę przy każdym ruchu przeszywały setki igieł. Mimo to nie zatrzymywała się; wymuszała na sobie spokojne, miarowe oddychanie i brnęła między kolejnymi budynkami. Próbowała przypomnieć sobie słowa matki na temat bólu i własnych możliwości, ale za każdym razem wychodził jej jedynie bełkot, a kontemplując nad nim nie skupiała się na drodze.

Raz potknęła się i łokciem uderzyła o kamienną drogę. Musiała przegryźć wargę do krwi, by zdusić krzyk. Podniosła się z ziemi.

Kilka minut później stała już przy kamienicy, na której faktycznie ktoś nabazgrał zielonego penisa. Kira wywróciła oczami i pchnęła drzwi. Dozorca spał w najlepsze na krześle, a jego chrapanie rozchodziło się echem po całej klatce schodowej. Kira ostrożnie wyminęła go, podkradła jednego pączka leżącego na stoliku i zajadając się nim, stanęła pod siódemką. Zapukała. Raz. Drugi. Trzeci. Zirytowana uderzyła z całych sił pięścią.

Usłyszała przekleństwo, a potem szuranie kapciami i drzwi uchyliły się. Stojący w nich mężczyzna był od niej odrobinę wyższy, ubrany jedynie w bokserki. Zmierzył ją nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem.

— Nie przyjmuję tu pacjentów — oświadczył i chciał już zatrzasnąć drzwi, ale Kira w porę zablokowała je swoją nogą. — W ogóle ich nie przyjmuję. Mam u r l o p .

— Chodzi o Servię.

To zadziałało aż za dobrze. Natychmiast przestał się garbić, rozejrzał po korytarzu i odsunął się, wpuszczając Kirę do środka.

— Co znowu zrobiła? — spytał, wyjmując papierosa z pudełeczka i odpalając go zapałką.

Jego mieszkanie śmierdziało alkoholem i rozkładem.

— Jest ranna. Co prawda pozszywałam ją, ale… — Machnęła zdrową ręką.

On zaś westchnął i sięgnął po jedną ze swoich toreb. Zaczął do niej wpychać najróżniejsze rzeczy: rękawiczki, słoiczki wypełnione watą, igłami, nićmi; butelki z płynami zielonymi, czerwonymi i czarnymi oraz maści, zabezpieczone materiałem skalpele, nożyczki i rzeczy, których Kira nie potrafiła nawet nazwać.

Narzucił na siebie płaszcz.

— Prowadź — powiedział, wciąż paląc papierosa.

— Idź przede mną — poleciła, gdy znaleźli się przed budynkiem. — Prosto.

Wyszli więc razem.

Nie rozmawiali. Kira wręcz nie czuła jego obecności i czasami musiała podnieść głowę, by upewnić, że on wciąż jest przed nią, idzie i nie zamierza nagle zacząć wzywać patrolu albo wrócić się do mieszkania.

Nim dotarli na miejsce zdążył wypalić jeszcze dwa papierosy, a każdego, którego skończył rzucał gdzieś na chodnik, wywołując u Kiry irytację. Gdyby nie ważniejsze sprawy z pewnością skomentowałaby w jakiś sposób jego śmiecenie.

*

— Będzie żyć — stwierdził Vizyn dwie godziny później, wychodząc z pokoju, w którym leżała Servia.

Kira machnęła zdrową ręką. Siedziała na schodach z głową przyciśniętą do ściany i zmrużonymi oczami.

Kiedy mężczyzna wciąż nie zszedł ani nawet nie poruszył się o choćby krok, westchnęła ciężko i zmusiła się do spojrzenia na niego.

— Jeśli chcesz zapłaty, idź do Servii.

— Nie będę przyjmować pieniędzy za leczenie przyjaciółki — powiedział z grymasem, jakby sama myśl o tym była równie paskudna, co jedzenie wyjątkowo kwaśnej cytryny. Kira zapragnęła go uderzyć.

— Więc?

— Chodź — polecił i nie oglądając się za siebie, ruszył do innego z pokoi. Wyraźnie znał ten dom lepiej, niż Kira.

Powlokła się za nim.

W tej sypialni jeszcze nie była, ale w każdym innym momencie z pewnością zachwycałaby się jej błękitnymi ścianami i ogromnym łóżkiem z zasłonami. Będąc dzieckiem chciała takie mieć. Teraz zaś uniosła brew, patrząc na lekarza.

— Siadaj. Zajmę się twoją ręką — powiedział, otwierając torbę i na początek wyjmując z niej nożyczki. — No chyba, że wolisz umrzeć przez zakażenie albo inne gówno — dodał, gdy wciąż stała w drzwiach.

Usiadła więc na łóżku i pozwoliła mu rozciąć bandaże.

Zmarszczył brwi, gdy w okrytych rękawiczkami dłoniach dotykał jej rany.

— Złamałaś ją przynajmniej dziesięć razy — stwierdził, a wówczas do niej dotarł jeden istotny fakt. Mężczyzna był Trimem. Trimem, którego moc pozwalała na badanie ciał innych osób; na grzebanie w nich bez konieczności rozcinania. — Byłaś w armii, prawda?

— Wnioskujesz po złamaniach?

— Po wielkiej literze _S_ wyrytej na ramieniu. Domyślam się, że zrobił to żołnierz z armii Scandy, a nie ty sama, zakochana w jakimś albo jakiejś _S_. Jeśli się mylę. Cóż… nie jest mi przykro.

Kira wywróciła oczami.

— Byłam tam — przyznała i przechyliła głowę. Czuła ciepło wypływające z jego dłoni i dostające się aż do kości. — Ale to już bez znaczenia — dodała po chwili.

— Bo wojna się skończyła?

— Bo i tak nie mogłabym tam wrócić.

Pierwszy raz od rozmowy z generałem pozwoliła sobie na wypowiedzenie tych słów i aż sama zdziwiła się ich brzmieniem. Nienawidziła całej tej wojny, a jednak nie dało się ukryć, że w tym zdaniu było mnóstwo goryczy i złości kierowanej do całego świata.

— Kwestia odniesionych obrażeń?

— Nie jest pan zbyt ciekawski?

Wzruszył ramionami.

Kiedy skończył leczyć kości, wysmarował jej rękę zielonym płynem i rozpoczął proces zszywania. Szło mu zdecydowanie lepiej, niż jej.

— Nie możesz tego naprawić swoją mocą?

— Moja moc działa najlepiej na kości — stwierdził tylko i wrócił do szycia.

Kiedy skończył, jakby nic rozłożył się na łóżko z dłońmi pod głową.

— Obudź mnie za trzy godziny.

I zasnął.

Kira westchnęła, poruszyła palcami, a gdy ból okazał się nie być tak ogromny, jak wcześniej — wstała i wyszła na korytarz. Nie miała pojęcia, co dalej. Była głodna, brudna, a do tego miała jeszcze przynajmniej trzy rzeczy do zrobienia.

Potwór na pewno nie wróci — z nieba bowiem zniknęła czerń, zastąpiona jasną, pomarańczową barwą. Nadchodził dzień… a po nim nastanie kolejna noc. A one nie miały jak wrócić do pałacu — Servia z pewnością nie dotrze tam na własnych nogach, Kira zaś wątpiła, by dała radę dźwigać ją taki kawał drogi. Poza tym pewnie i tak będą musiały rozprawić się z bestią — Kira nie wierzyła, że Servia sobie odpuści.

— _Powoli_ — powiedziała do siebie i weszła do łazienki. Zamknęła drzwi na rygiel.

Stanęła przed wanną z uniesioną ręką, a czyta i ciepła woda powoli wypłynęła spomiędzy jej palców.

Nienawidziła używania tej mocy. Ogień dominował w jej ciele, a używanie go w małych ilościach było równie proste, co oddychanie. Woda zaś… jej było mało. Limitem było napełnienie wanny do połowy. Kira ledwie oddychała, kiedy skończyła.

Szarpnięciem zdarła z siebie to, co niegdyś było sukienką i weszła do wody, a ta niemalże natychmiast zrobiła się prawie czarna od brudu. Kira jednak przymknęła powieki, kompletnie nieprzejęta tym faktem. Dopiero co naprawioną rękę trzymała poza obszarem wanny, zdrową zaś chwyciła za gąbkę, na którą uprzednio wylała różany płyn, i zaczęła zmywać z siebie błoto.

*

W szlafroku weszła do pomieszczenia wypełnionego najróżniejszymi ubraniami. Bez wypełniacza zakrywającego brak jednej piersi, czuła się dziwnie, ale pocieszała się myślą, że przynajmniej nikt jej nie widzi.

Rozejrzała się. Sukienka, w której przyjechała leżała na szycie jednej ze stert, ale teraz Kira potrzebowała czegoś o wiele luźniejszego i mniej wymagającego przy zakładaniu.

Po kilku minutach poszukiwań wyłowiła koszulę o kilka rozmiarów za dużą i spodnie ledwie sięgające do kolan. Inne ubrania były albo zbyt trudne w obsłudze, albo za małe, dopasowane raczej do Servii.

Wzięła dwa noże przypięte do swojej sukni i schowała jeden do kieszeni. Drugiego nie wypuszczała z dłoni, gdy szła do kuchni, gdzie wciąż leżał nieprzytomny i związany chłopiec. Nie wyglądał, jakby stanowił zagrożenie; wręcz był ofiarą w tym wszystkim, ale… Servia nazwała ją _Kirą_ w jego obecności. Najpewniej też słyszał, jak ona sama szeptała do księżniczki po imieniu, gdy pochylała się nad nią i próbowała tamować krwawienie, nim jeszcze wpadła na pomysł przeniesienia jej do domu.

Szanse na to były niewielkie, ale mógł połączyć ze sobą te elementy i zacząć drążyć, rozpowiadać dziwne plotki. Mógł pokrzyżować ich plany. J e j plany.

— Nie zabijaj go.

Dłoń Kiry znieruchomiała z nożem przy gardle chłopca, a głowa obróciła się w stronę drzwi. Nie słyszała kroków.

— Czy ty oszalałaś? — spytała, podnosząc się i patrząc na Servię podpartą o ścianę. Cała była zapocona, a brzmiała, jakby wypiła kilka kufli piwa.

— Bałagan… — zaczęła Servia i natychmiast zamilkła.

Kira odrzuciła nóż na blat i w ostatniej chwili złapała księżniczkę.

— Ledwie chodzisz, nawet nie możesz się ubrać, a myślisz o bałaganie? — Uniosła brew, walcząc z chęcią odepchnięcia Servii.

— No bo… to wszystko… Ugh. Przepraszam.

— Po prostu wracaj odpoczywać, zamiast myśleć o tym.

— Nie za bałagan. Za głupotę. Ja… powinnam ci wszystko powiedzieć od razu. I spytać czy w ogóle dasz rade walczyć z… tym czymś.

Kira wywróciła oczami i przerzuciła sobie rękę Servii przez ramię. Ignorując kolejne jej słowa, zaprowadziła ją z powrotem do sypialni i położyła na łóżku.

— Jeśli naprawdę ci przykro — zaczęła, nakrywając ją kołdrą — odpoczywaj. Po prostu. I pozwól mi zająć się resztą.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź — wróciła do kuchni. Ledwie przekroczyła ponownie jej próg i już zaklęła, patrząc na przecięte sznury i chłopca dzierżącego w drżących dłoniach jej nóż. Wyglądał, jakby co najmniej to ona tej nocy przeistoczyła się w wielką bestię i próbowała ich wszystkich pożreć.

— Nie podchodź — pisnął, machając nożem na oślep.

 _Moje życie to żart_ — pomyślała _._

— Wykorzystałyście mnie! Chciałyście zrobić ze mnie przynętę! — Teraz już krzyczał. — I chciałaś mnie zabić!

Czyli już wtedy nie spał. _Cudownie_.

Kira przyodziała maskę obojętności i ułożyła dłonie na biodrach.

— I? Co z tego? — spytała, patrząc na jego ręce, nie zaś na sam nóż.

— Ja… — Chłopiec załkał.

— Wiesz, że mnie nie zabijesz, prawda?

Z drugiej strony — nie była pewna czy wyszłaby z tego starcia bez żadnych zadrapań. Była zbyt zmęczona, żeby móc go po prostu powalić na ziemię i roztrzaskać kości. No ale on nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

— A nawet jeśli to zrobisz — kontynuowała więc — co dalej? Wiesz, że ta bestia w końcu cię dopadnie, prawda? Och, z pewnością wiesz. Od dawna czułeś, że za tobą podąża, czyż nie?

Stanęła przy nim. Czubek noża muskał materiał jej koszuli.

— Ja… — powtórzył. — Chcę… chcę żyć. Mogę się ukrywać.

— I tak cię znajdę.

— Będę wśród ludzi!

— Zawsze? Wszędzie? A w dni, w które karczmy są pozamykane? — Uniosła brew. — Gdzie wtedy pójdziesz?

— Ale… ty też chcesz mnie zabić — wybełkotał, a poliki miał już całe mokre.

— To planowałam — przyznała bez skruchy. — Teraz jednak myślę, że możesz mi się przydać.

To akurat było prawdą. W jej głowie powoli zrodził się pewien plan. Do jego ukończenia potrzebowała już tylko kilku składników i szczegółowych informacji o poprzednich ofiarach. No i innego mieszkania. Jeśli wszystko miało się udać — nie mogli zostać w tym domu.

Chłopiec zawył głośniej i boleśniej, niż wcześniej i wreszcie padł na kolana. Kira, korzystając okazji, odepchnęła nogą wyrzucony przez niego nóż. Nie schyliła się, żeby go przytulić i pocieszyć. Zamiast tego stała dalej w miejscu i czekała aż sam się uspokoi.

— Co… co mam zrobić? — spytał po kilku minutach.

— Na początek: umyj się. Śmierdzisz moczem.

*

Podczas gdy on kąpał się w wannie wypełnionej wodą z pobliskiej studni, Kira udała się do spiżarni. Korzystając z nagromadzonych w niej zapasów zrobiła najprostsze śniadanie. Część zjadła sama, dzieląc się jedynie z kotem. Drugą zaś połowę zaniosła Servii. Księżniczka spała w najlepsze, więc Kira postawiła tackę z kanapkami i sokiem na stoliku obok łóżka, i wyszła po cichu. Potem zaś obudziła lekarza, a ten odpalił papierosa i bez słowa pożegnania opuścił posiadłość. Zostawił jednak maść z krótką notatką dotyczącą sposobu jej używania i prośbą, by następnym razem poczekały chociaż do rana z wdawaniem się w szarpaniny.

Kira wywróciła oczami, zgniatając notatkę.

Ziewnęła. Oczy same jej się zamykały, ale i tak poszła do pokoju wypełnionego mapami i książkami. Stanęła przy stole i spojrzała na wszystkie x.

— Potrzebuję informacji o ofiarach — oświadczyła, gdy usłyszała ciche skrzypienie, a koci ogon otarł się o jej nogę.

— Na regale powinien być notatki Servii — powiedział, wskakując na stół.

— Ten zielony? — spytała już przy regale.

— Niebieski.

Skinęła głową i z notatnikiem wróciła do stołu. Otworzyła go na pierwszej stronie i aż zamrugała widząc bardzo szczegółowy szkic, stworzony najpewniej tylko na podstawie przyklejonych do drugiej strony wycinków z gazety. Kobieta leżała z głową opartą o mur, suknie miała podartą, a wnętrzności wręcz wylewały się z jej wnętrza poprzez ogromne rozcięcie.

— Servia potrafi rysować? — spytała, jakby to właśnie w tej chwili było najważniejsze.

— Ta, chociaż z tym sobie radzi. — Kot ziewnął.

— Jak ty właściwie masz na imię? — zapytała, zdając sobie sprawę ze swojej niewiedzy. Nie pamiętała, żeby Servia zwracała się do niego w jakiś konkretny sposób, a on sam nigdy się nie przedstawił.

— Kone — odparł.

— Przecież to z nazerońskiego oznacza po prostu… kota.

— Masz z tym jakiś problem? — Uniósł łapkę, odsłaniając pazury.

Kira jednak zignorowała go, przerzucając kolejne strony. Większość zawierała jedynie wycinki z gazet i sporządzone na ich podstawie rysunki ofiar. Czasami jednak zdarzało jej się natrafić na koślawe literki i cyfry tworzące razem daty.

— Czego ty właściwie szukasz?

— Potwór był ranny.

— Co?…

— Kiedy się u nas zjawił. Był ranny. Widziałam to tylko przez chwilę, ale z pewnością miał na nodze dwie blizny.

— I… co w nich takiego niezwykłego?

— Ich kształt — odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, gdy wreszcie dotarła do pierwszej ofiary. Wedle niezgrabnego opisu była ona kobietą w wieku dwudziestu lat, owdowiałą. Włosy miała czarne, skórę białą, a pod dolną wargą jeden pojedynczy pieprzyk. Najważniejsza jednak była data. Kira przeliczyła wszystko w swojej głowie, a gdy obliczania okazały się zgodne z przypuszczeniami, roześmiała się. — Musimy się gdzieś zaszyć na cztery dni — oznajmiła, zerkając na kota i czekając aż ten znowu poratuje ją informacjami.

— Czemu na cztery dni?

— Muszę odpocząć. Chociaż chwilę.

— Hm… możemy iść do Luzieli.

— Kolejna przyjaciółka Servii?

— Meh. Servia kiedyś ją uratowała, więc teraz Luziela ma u niej dług.

— W porządku. Więc teraz potrzebuję już tylko odrobiny _hestu_ i _alli_.

— Hmm… mogę załatwić alle, ale po ci co to?

— Żeby nie mógł nas wytropić.


	7. Chapter 7

— Zostawiłaś mnie przy życiu, żebym robił ci za tragarza?

Kira zacisnęła palce na prętach bramy i odchyliła głowę, by móc spojrzeć na chłopca. Pozbawiona snu i wciąż wymęczona po walce, traciła resztki cierpliwości. Nie dość, że przez cały ten czas Servia podnosiła się z łóżka i próbowała pomagać w chociaż minimalnym ogarnięciu ogrodu, kot plątał się pod jej nogami, to jeszcze teraz Melyz krzywił się i fukał, niosąc Servię. W tej chwili pragnęła go ogłuszyć, przywiązać do pobliskiego drzewa i po prostu zostawić. Niestety — sama nie miała dość siły, by nieść księżniczkę, a on sam był potrzebny do realizacji jej planu. Odepchnęła się więc od zamkniętej bramy i ruszywszy przed siebie, spytała:

— Naprawdę? Zamierzasz narzekać? Wolałbyś sprzątać gruzy, zabijać deskami okno czy może…

Nie musiała kontynuować. Chłopiec spuścił głowę, wlepiając wzrok w trawnik i wreszcie powędrował za nią. Kot maszerował na samym końcu, co jakiś czas zatrzymując się czy odbiegając w innym kierunku za lecącym motylem. Servia przysypiała z głową na ramieniu chłopca; była przeraźliwie blada i Kira co chwilę zerkała, by upewnić się czy księżniczka w ogóle oddycha. Niezależnie od swojej niechęci — wolałaby nie mieć na swoich rękach królewskiej krwi i w tak, mimo wszystko, młodym wieku trafić pod gilotynę albo na stryczek.

Wszyscy — bez wyjątków — śmierdzieli mieszaniną _hestu_ i _alli_. Woń była tak ostra, że aż paliła w oczy i doprowadzała do ich łzawienia, ale Kira zduszała w sobie ciągłą chęć ich pocierania. Wiedziała, że w ten sposób byłoby jeszcze gorzej — w końcu całe ręce miała pokryte tym roztworem. Pamiętała też, jak kiedyś Hini niechcący dotknęła jej twarzy mokrą ręką. Paliło, jakby kwas wyżerał jej oko.

Bazując na mapach i opowieściach kota, wybrała drogę, którą mogli się spokojnie przemieszać, bez bycia narażonymi na wścibskie spojrzenia innych osób. Niestety — zrobiła to kosztem czasu. Do domu Luzieli, idąc bezpośrednio miastem, dało się dostać w godzinę. Oni zaś musieli wszystko obejść, a na ulicach stolicy nogi postawili dopiero, gdy niebo zaczęło pomarańczową, ciepłą barwę. Kira zaciskała dłonie, bacznie obserwując puste uliczki.

Teoretycznie stworzenie nie miało prawa ich wytropić po zapachu, ale… co jeśli wróciło za dnia i przez cały ten czas ich obserwowało? Co jeśli teraz siedziało gdzieś na dachach albo wszczepiało się w ściany budynków i napawało każdą minutą; z radością obserwowało ich poczynania i zaśmiewało się z naiwności? W tej chwili Kira nie dałaby rady wzniecić nawet malutkiego płomyczka, a Melyz i Servia z pewnością nie mogliby biec wystarczająco szybko. Byli kompletnie bezbronni.

Kira nieszczególnie wierzyła w duchy czy bóstwa, ale gdy szli klatkami schodowymi w budynku, w którym mieszkała Luiziela, dziękowała każdej istocie jaką znała. Stawiała kolejne kroki i obiecywała _Damie Popiołów_ , że tym razem pójdzie na mszę i złoży jej w ofierze tyle jedzenia, ile tylko uniesie.

— To tu? — spytała, zerkając na dębowe drzwi z wygrawerowaną trzydziestką. Kiedy kot pokiwał pokiwał pyszczkiem, zapukała.

Luiziela otworzyła niemalże natychmiast, omal przy tym nie wyrywając drzwi z zawiasów. Otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś wykrzyczeć i natychmiast zamarła, gdy jej wzrok spoczął na Servii. Bez słów cofnęła się, dając im wejść na korytarz. Kira weszła ostatnia, uprzednio zerkając za siebie i polecając dziewczynie zaryglować drzwi. Luiziela wciąż milczała, gdy wykonywała jej polecenie.

Melyz odstawił księżniczkę na podziurawioną sofę i przeciągnął się.

Mieszkanie nie było przesadnie małe, jak to wyobrażała sobie Kira. Pomimo stanu mebli, wszystko pachniało truskawkami, a w saloniku spokojnie mieścili się wszyscy. Bez problemu wręcz mogliby zaprosić jeszcze z dziesięć osób.

— Przygotuję wam pokój, częstujcie się czym chcecie — powiedziała Luiziela, kiedy już wszyscy pozbyli się butów i opadli na wszelakie możliwe siedzenia.

Jak się okazało — jej mieszkanie miało dwa pokoje. Żeby dostać się do drugiego trzeba było przejść przez pierwszy oraz podłączoną do niego łazienkę.

Kira spojrzała ostrzegawczo na Melyza i powędrowała za dziewczyną. Pomimo początkowych protestów, wzięła od niej część koców i razem rozpoczęły wyścielanie nimi podłogi. Niestety druga sypialnia nie posiadała łóżek. Właściwie — pomijając jeden mały regał, wciśnięty w kąt sali — w ogóle nie miała mebli.

— Kiedyś mieszkał tu mój brat, ale przy wyprowadzce, zabrał wszystko ze sobą — wyjaśniła Kirze, kładąc kilka poduszek pod ścianą. Jej rude włosy ciągle wypadły z kitki przysłaniały oczy. — Oczywiście, odstąpię swojego łóżka księżniczce — dodała po chwili, a wówczas Kira zerknęła na drzwi.

— Nie mów tak o niej. Nie tak głośno.

— Chłopiec nie wie, prawda?

— Nie jestem pewna, ale wolę nie ryzykować.

— W porządku. — Ostatni koc wylądował na ziemi, tworząc tam prowizoryczny materac, a Luiziela splotła ręce na piersi i uniosła brew. — Więc? Jak do tego doszło? — spytała, obserwując, jak Kira rzuca gdzieś na bok tachane do tej pory torby i wyjmuje z jednej z nich kilka ubrań.

— Powiedzmy, że… mieliśmy mały wypadek przy pracy.

— I przez ten ❝mały wypadek❞ jedno z was jest ranne i wszyscy śmierdzicie mieszaniną _hestu_ i _alli_?… No co? Mój ojciec kiedyś, na rozkaz króla, szpiegował w Veries i właśnie tak śmierdział po powrocie, a spytany _dlaczego_ , stwierdził, że zapach odstrasza ich _muvu_ i przy okazji świetnie maskuje właściwy zapach.

— Nie boisz się tak po prostu o tym mówić?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nieszczególnie? Wierzę, że skoro Servia cię tu przeprowadziła, to nie pobiegniesz do ambasadorów z Veries i nie wypaplasz im tego. Ale nie zmieniaj mi tu tematu! Chce wiedzieć wszystko.

Kira westchnęła i kolejny raz ignorując zmęczenie, zaczęła odpowiadać całą tę historię.

— A poza tym to przyprowadził mnie tu kot. Servia była zajęta przysypianiem — powiedziała, kończąc tym samym swoją opowieść.

Luiziela analizowała przez chwilę jej słowa, a potem pokręciła głową i opadła obok Kiry, na koce.

— Kiedyś poprosiłam ją, żeby przestała pakować się w kłopoty, ale to chyba silniejsze od niej — wyznała, pociągając za wstążkę i tym samym pozwalając wszystkim swoim włosom opaść na ramiona. — Mój brat by mnie chyba udusił, gdyby dowiedział się, że udzielam wam schronienia.

— Nie byłby dumny, że ryzykujesz dla niej?

— Och, byłby. Ale potem i tak by mnie udusił, krzycząc ❝ _Czyś ty oszalała?!_ ❞.

Kira zaśmiała się.

Przez moment zastanawiała się, co powiedzieliby jej rodzice. Później zaś uświadomiła sobie, że nawet jeśli nie dowiedzą się o walce z potworem i nie połączą faktów, i tak będzie musiała tłumaczyć im się z wielu rzeczy. Choćby — dlaczego zniknęła na cały tydzień, a nie tylko jeden krótki dzień. I czemu nagle stała się _przyjaciółką_ księżniczki. Powinna już zacząć myśleć nad dobrze brzmiącym kłamstwem, ale jej ciało wreszcie powiedziało _dość_.

— Uważaj na Melyza — wymamrotała do dziewczyny i nie czekając na odpowiedź, usnęła z głową przytkniętą do ściany.

Obudziła się późnią nocą, zaplątana w koc i obolała jeszcze bardziej, niż kilka godzin temu. Melyz pochrapywał, skulony jak najdalej od niej, a Kone leżał na parapecie, przy uchylonym oknie i cicho pomrukiwał. Kira wyplątała się, rozmasowała obolałe ramiona i po cichu opuściła pomieszczenie. W łazience oparła się o drzwi i ześlizgnęła na podłogę pokrytą kafelkami. Wyglądała na jedną z tych unowocześnionych, gdzie, żeby dostać wodę, wystarczyło pociągnąć za jedną wajchę i czekać aż skomplikowany system zaworów oraz rur zrobi swoje.

Ale Kira była zbyt senna, żeby podziwiać te wszystkie, częściowo odsłonięte, wyrastające ze ścian, mechanizmy. W zasadzie — najchętniej dalej by spała. Ale nie mogła. Bolesne szarpnięcia przeszywały jej ciało, gdy potwór wędrował po posiadłości i naruszał sieć pozostawioną przed nią, przed ich odejściem. Szalał po całym ogrodzie, z pewnością obwąchiwał wszystko próbując ustalić ich aktualne położenie. Może nawet wył, obnażając swoje kły.

Kira zaklęła.

Najchętniej zerwałaby wszystkie sieci jednym ruchem ręki i po prostu poszła dalej spać, ale wtedy całkowicie straciłaby kontrolę nad sytuacją; nie potrafiłaby określić czy potwór wpadł na jakikolwiek trop. Dlatego, żeby zając czymś swoje ręce, postukiwała palcami o kafelki i zaciskała usta, pozwalając wspomnieniom zalewać ją. Duszą znowu była gdzieś poza stolicą i czaiła się w krzakach razem z Hini. Nie spały już od dwóch dni, a wszędzie dokoła latały kamienne pociski. Drzewa ożywały pod wpływem mocy Scandów; próbowały je pochwycić swoimi gałęziami, a Kira dodatkowo była zmuszona do utrzymywania sieci. W jeszcze innym wspomnieniu siedziała sama w ich obozowisku i wsłuchiwała się w trzaski ognia. Wierciła się. Złamana noga bolała, a w ustach wciąż miała posmak piasku.

Myśląc o tym i jeszcze stu innych wspomnieniach, zasnęła drugi raz.

Tym razem obudziła się po południu, znowu wśród koców i poduszek. Melyz i Kone gdzieś zniknęli, a niebo miało jasną, przyjemnie błękitną barwę. Przez uchylone okno do środka wpadały najróżniejsze dźwięki: od jadących powozów po pojedyncze słowa wykrzykiwane na ulicy. Kira podniosła się i niechętnie zerknęła na dłoń, z której zsunęły się bandaże. Bez poprawiania ich wstała i pomaszerowała do salonu.

Tam zastała prawie wszystkich. Servia leżała na sofie z parującym kubkiem w dłoni i kotem na kolanach, a Melyz przeglądał jedną z półek.

— Gdzie Luiziela? — spytała na dzień dobry.

— Poszła na targ — oświadczył chłopiec i wysunął jedną z książek; tę o ślicznej, zielonej okładce i złocistych napisach.

— Długo spałaś — dodała cicho Servia. Wyglądała odrobinę lepiej, niż poprzedniego dnia. Wciąż była przesadnie blada, ale przynajmniej jej twarzy nie wykrzywiał już grymas bólu.

Kira nie skomentowała tego.

Podeszła do stołu i zgarnęła z niego kromkę chleba pokrytą kawałkami jabłka oraz karmelowym sosem, a następnie przysiadła obok Servii. Dopiero jedząc uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo była głodna; wręcz nie mogła zmusić się do powolnego, dokładnego przeżuwania drobnych kawałków. Kiedy skończyła, chwyciła jeszcze dwie kanapki.

— Chcesz? — spytała Servia, podsuwając jej swój kubek. — Jeszcze z niego nie piłam — dodała po chwili z twarzą pokrytą rumieńcami i wzrokiem wbitym w oparcie sofy.

Kira, po zjedzeniu drugiej kanapki, wzięła od niej kubek. Zmarszczyła brwi, pijąc kawę.

— Coś się stało?

— Nie. Po prostu smakuje lepiej, niż… — Urwała, przypominając sobie o obecności chłopca. Na szczęście Servia zrozumiała.

— Tak?

— Mhm. Tamta też była dobra na początku, ale potem chyba przyszły nowe zapasy, bo nagle zrobiła się strasznie… kwaśna — stwierdziła, krzywiąc się przy tym.

W międzyczasie Melyz stracił zainteresowanie książkami i z dłońmi na biodrach, stanął przed sofą.

— Więc? — spytał. — Jaki jest plan?

— Będziecie odpoczywać.

— A ty?

— Jak tylko wróci Luiziela, pójdę pobiegać.

Servia zakrztusiła się kawałkiem jabłka. Zakaszlała, a na jej twarz na nowo wpełznął bolesny grymas.

— Chcesz iść biegać? — wymamrotała, ścierając łzy i wciąż kaszląc. — W takim stanie?

Kira westchnęła i pomogła jej podnieść się, a potem klepała ją po plecach aż wreszcie Servia całkowicie przestała kaszleć i jedynie ciężko oddychała.

— Muszę poćwiczyć, a w porównaniu do ciebie — i tak nic mi nie jest — oświadczyła Kira.

Jakaś niewielka jej cząstka miała ochotę zostać w tym mieszkaniu, zajadać się kolejnymi kanapkami i nie robić nic innego, ale wszystkie inne pragnęły ruchu. Nie potrafiłaby powiedzieć tego na głos, ale pomimo całego bólu — walka z potworem była najlepszą rzeczą, jaka spotkała ją od powrotu do pałacu. Cała ta adrenalina, każdy atak, cios… to wszystko było piękne. Sprawiało, że Kira na nowo czuła całe swoje ciało; że znowu czuła się… potrzebna. Rozbawiona. Zdecydowanie nie znudzona. Po prostu — żywa.

Dlatego, pomimo protestów Servii, wyszła, gdy tylko wzięła kąpiel, a Luiziela wróciła do domu. Oczywiście wcześniej wysmarowała się pod pachami, przy udach, na stopach i szyi mieszaniną _hestu_ i _alli_. A potem już tylko biegała i uśmiechała się, czując, jak każdy mięsień krzyczy z bólu. Podciągała się na kawałku drążka wystającego ze ściany jednego z budynków, skakała po beczkach wystawionych do wyrzucenia. Wykorzystując okazję — pomagał też jednej kobiecie przetransportować ciężkie skrzynie z jednego końca targu na drugi. W zamian dostała bułeczki wypełnione farszem. Wracając do mieszkania była spocona, ale i szczęśliwa. Zasnęła, gdy tylko jej głowa dotknęła poduszki.

Tak też minął jej pierwszy dzień u Luzieli.

Drugiego wstała z samego rana i pomogła dziewczynie w zrobieniu śniadania. Po jego zjedzeniu, wzięła od Luzieli sakiewkę wypełnioną srebrzystymi monetami i tym razem sama poszła na targ. Kupiła wszystko, co zostało jej zapisane na niewielkiej, pożółkłej karteczce, a po odniesieniu zakupów — znowu poszła ćwiczyć. Tym razem, znajdując ustronne miejsce, pozwoliła sobie na wykorzystanie odrobiny mocy. Ogniste kule tańczyły w powietrzu, wirując nad jej głową, gdy ona sama rozciągała się, szykując do wspinaczki po ścianie. Sięgając po żywioł powietrza, spędziła dzień skacząc po dachach budynków. Nie chodziło jednak o sam trening. Kira badała teren. Dokładnie przyglądała się uliczką, próbowała porównać je do map i zapamiętywała tyle szczegółów, ile tylko mogła.

Kiedy wróciła do mieszkania, Luziela spała na sofie, owinięta błękitnym kocem. Stolik wypełniały kubki, talerze i książki, a w powietrzu wciąż unosił się słodki zapach ciasta. Najciszej, jak tylko potrafiła, Kira opuściła ją i wślizgnęła się do pierwszego pokoju.

Servia nie spała.

Gdzieś zza ścian przebijało się pochrapywanie chłopca, a ona siedziała przy łóżku, wśród zapalonych świec i, patrząc w lustro zawieszone nad komodą, próbowała zdjąć bandaże. Syczała boleśnie, a jej palce naprzemiennie opadały i unosiły się na nowo muskając bandaże.

— Pomóc ci? — spytała Kira, a Servia w ostatniej chwili przyłożyła dłoń do ust, zduszając tym samym pisk. — Wybacz. — Kira uniosła dłonie. — Nie chciałam cię przestraszyć.

Servia wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów i zastąpiła bolesny grymas, uśmiechem.

— Nic się nie stało — powiedziała i zerknęła na swoje bandaże. — Mogłabyś?

— Daj mi chwilę. Muszę najpierw się wykąpać.

Servia pokiwała głową i patrzyła, jak Kira znika za drzwiami łazienki.

Wróciła po dziesięciu minutach, odziana w koszulę nocną, którą poprzedniego dnia pożyczyła jej Luziela. Usiadła na łóżku, przed Servią i o wiele sprawniej, pewniej chwyciła za bandaże, rozwijając je jedne po drugim. Księżniczka nabierała czasami gwałtownie powietrza i napinała wszystkie mięśnie, ale ból nie nadchodził.

— Co powiesz w… domu? — spytała Kira, patrząc na stworzone przez Vizyna, czarne szwy zaczynające się między piersiami, a kończące zaraz przy pępku. Na szczęście wyglądały na nietknięte; nie rozerwały się, a krew nie wypływała spomiędzy. Ale i tak cała rana była paskudnie czerwona, szpeciła białą skórę księżniczki.

— Coś wymyślę — wymamrotała w odpowiedzi Servia i wzdrygnęła się, gdy Kira przesunęła palcami po jednym szwie. — Naprawdę, przepraszam — dodała po chwili, a jej twarz na nowo wpłynęły zdradliwe rumieńce. — To było głupie.

— Przestań. Zachowujesz się, jakbyś siłą mnie tu zaciągnęła i zmusiła do brania udziału w tej walce.

— A tak nie było? Wtedy… postawiłam ci warunek.

— A ja mogłam powiedzieć _nie_. Mogłam zrobić milion rzeczy, ale spójrz — zgodziłam się pomagać ci. Więc skończ już patrzeć na mnie w _ten_ sposób.

— W ten?

— Jak zbite szczenie. To irytujące.

Wysmarowała ranę maścią i obwinęła świeżymi, o wiele grubszymi i dłuższymi bandażami.

Czasami, w najskrytszych marzeniach wyobrażała sobie, jak zmusza króla do przepraszania za najróżniejsze rzeczy; jak siłą wypycha to jedno słowo z gardeł jego dzieci. Wyobrażała sobie, jak czerpie satysfakcję z całej tej sytuacji, a teraz, gdy już się w niej znalazła… spojrzenie Servii naprawdę ją irytowało i sprawiało, że żołądek boleśnie ściskał jej się w supeł.

— Kiro? — Servia złapała za materiał koszuli, gdy Kira podnosiła się z łóżka.

— Tak?

— Czy ty… naprawdę masz plan? Taki, w którym wszyscy…

— Tak. Wszyscy będziemy żyć, gdy to się skończy.

 _No chyba, że się pomyliłam —_ tego już nie powiedziała na głos, nie chcąc patrzeć, jak w oczach Servii na nowo odbija się cień paniki czy przerażenia. Pomogła jej ułożyć się w łóżku i nakryła ją ciepłą, zieloną kołdrą, a potem opuściła sypialnie, idąc do swojego prowizorycznego pokoju. Nim jednak zdążyła choćby zamknąć oczy i pomyśleć o śnie — poczuła szarpnięcie, gdy potwór naruszał sieć. Poprzedniej nocy się nie zjawił, ale teraz krążył wściekle wokół domu, a jego pazury skrobały w drzwi.

Kira wierciła się na swoim posłaniu i co jakiś czas, niechcący szturchała kota śpiącego niedaleko. Ten zaś unosił na moment głowę, wydawał z siebie jedno syknięcie i zasypiał na nowo. Dopiero po piętnastym razie podniósł się, posłał Kirze pełne pogardy spojrzenie i wskoczył na parapet. Kira zaś dalej miotała się wśród koców. Pot skapywał po jej ciele mocniej, niż przez cały trening.

Ledwie oddychała, gdy bestia stanęła przy samej bramie i psykiem spojrzała w stronę, którą odeszli. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że na tym kończył się cały wypoczynek; że będzie musiała zerwać się z łóżka i rozpocząć walkę już teraz. Na szczęście potwór powrócił do krążenia po ogrodzie, a nad ranem uciekł w kompletnie innym kierunku. I chociaż biegł bardzo szybko, Kira i tak wyczuła ten moment, w którym z czterech łap przeskoczył na dwie. Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją i pozwoliła sobie na cztery godziny snu.

Po wstaniu towarzyszyła Luizieli przy robieniu śniadania; uprzejmie wsłuchiwała się w jej historię o jednej z wypraw brata i całkiem szczerze śmiała się przy jego wpadkach. Kiedy stawiały jedzenie na stole, Servia wyszła z sypialni. Z włosami sterczącymi we wszystkie strony i błogim, wciąż nieco sennym uśmiechem wyglądała zadziwiająco… _uroczo_. Kira szybko pokręciła głowa, odganiając od siebie to słowo i chwytając jedną kanapkę, oświadczyła:

— Idę obudzić tych leni.

Jako że w mieszkaniu niczego nie brakowało, po śniadaniu przebrała się i od razu poszła ćwiczyć. Tym razem narzuciła sobie o wiele wolniejsze tempo. Południem znów krążyła po dachach i zapamiętywała rozłożenie straganów, beczek, skrzyń. Musiała mieć absolutną pewność, że w trakcie walki nie potknie się w żaden głupi sposób ani nie znajdzie się pod ścianą albo nie zostanie otoczona beczkami, bez drogi ucieczki. Chciała żeby stolica była polem bitwy działającą na jej korzyść, a nie bestii i żałowała, że nie ma więcej czasu na tego typu przygotowania.

Kanna chyba zeszłaby na zawał słysząc o jej planie. Krzyczałaby na nią i skutecznie wybiłaby jej z głowy kolejną walkę. Miałaby gdzieś upływający czas; zmusiłaby Kirę do potwierdzenia tych wszystkich teorii. Dopiero potem pozwoliłaby jej działać. Hini za to przekonałaby ludzi do pomocy. Zdusiłaby w nich strach i zainspirowała długim monologiem o zwycięstwie. Zrobiłaby to wszystko zupełnie, jak wtedy, gdy Scandowie nasłali na nich smok. Za to Sevillia rozrysowałaby każdy punkt planu, każde możliwe potknięcie. Co jakiś czas wytykałaby najdurniejsze błędy i… Och, Kira tak bardzo teraz za nimi tęskniła. Nawet jeśli całą trójką miałyby najpierw na nią krzyczeć — pragnęła ich obecności, uśmiechów i porad.

Tylko… co byłoby później? Czy wciąż potrafiłby ją akceptować, gdyby widziały, jak walczyć w tym miejscu? Gdyby… dostrzegły, jak bardzo ciągnęło ją do tej walki? A co powiedzieliby jej rodzice?

Kira wzdrygnęła się i w ostatniej chwili złapała się krawędzi dachu.

Tym razem wszyscy już spali, gdy wróciła do mieszkania. Chrapnie Melyza słuchać było nawet na klatce schodowej, a kot leżał rozciągnięty na samym środku salonu. Luiziela spała z głową zwisającą z sofy i z ołówkiem w dłoni. Zaraz obok leżał zbiór wierszy z pozaznaczanymi fragmentami. Jeszcze kawałek dalej stały dwa kubki po herbacie. Jeden wciąż był ciepły, wypełniony do połowy.

Kira uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, delikatnie wysunęła z dłoni dziewczyny ołówek i odłożyła go na stół. Kubki położyła w kuchni, na blacie. Kota zaś przemieściła w odrobinę wygodniejsze miejsce — na fotel. Kone nawet nie otworzył oczu, a jedynie mruknął coś niewyraźnie, niemalże wylewając się z jej ramion.

Zastanawiało ją co on, Servia i Melyz robili przez cały dzień. Czy bawili się dobrze? Śmiali się i żartowali? Czytali? Rysowali? A może — patrząc na przybory leżące w kącie sali — szyli coś? Przygryzła dolną wargę. Czegokolwiek by nie robili — miała nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzali zbytnio Luizieli w jej pracy.

Odłożywszy kota, weszła do sypialni, w której Servia spała z kołdrą skopaną na podłogę i rękoma rozłożonymi nad głową. Zdecydowanie musiała czuć się lepiej, bo leżała na brzuchu i ani trochę nie wyglądała na cierpiącą. Mimo tego Kira i tak obróciła ją odrobinę, upewniając się, że szwy nie zostały zerwane, a z rany nie sączy się świeża krew. Potem nakryła ją na nowo kołdrą i zamarła, czując palce oplatające się wokół jej dłoni.

Chociaż księżniczka wciąż spała i zawsze wyglądała na drobną, słabą — jednym szarpnięciem sprawiła, że Kira opadła na łóżko. Sapnęła, czując jak jej dłoń przeszywa ból. Nagle materac wydawał się niesamowicie twardy, jakby wyłożony kamieniami, a całe łóżko — niesamowicie małe.

Kira spróbowała się podnieść i… tak szybko, jak wstała, tak szybko na nowo opadła, czując szarpnięcie. Potwór znowu był na terenie ogrodu. Kira wydała z siebie bliżej nieokreślone dźwięki i zacisnęła palce zdrowej ręki na pościeli, czując, jak bestia wspina się po ścianie budynku. Kiedy wpełzła na dach — Kira na moment przestała ją czuć.

Chwilę później musiała zatykać sobie ręką usta, byleby nie zawyć, gdy potwór tak po prostu zeskoczył na jedną z nici tworzących sieć. Tej nocy zachowywał się, jakby celowo chciał zadać jej ból. Jakby… _jakimś cudem dowiedział się o istnieniu całej sieci_.

Kira znieruchomiała, gdy ta myśl pojawiła się w jej głowie.

Chciała się zaśmiać. Powiedzieć sobie samej, że to głupie, ale… przez teorię, którą sama stworzyła — to wszystko było jak najbardziej możliwe. Wręcz… bestia powinna była zachowywać się tak od pierwszej nocy.

Przebiła zębami dolną wargę, gdy jej mózg zalały wszelkie potencjalne wyjaśnienia. Myślała nad tym tak intensywnie i długo, że aż zasnęła.

Czwartego dnia obudziły ją dwie rzeczy — obce ciepło i ciało przygniatające jej własne. W pierwszej chwili jedynie syknęła, próbując je zrzucić. W drugiej — zamarła. Jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko, a ogień zapłonął w zdrowej ręce. Ciało samo rzuciło się na to drugie, zamieniając ich pozycje. Złapała za gardło Servii i… no właśnie.

— Co… — zaczęła i natychmiast zamilkła.

Księżniczka nie wyglądała na przerażoną. Bardziej — na gwałtownie obudzoną. Mrugała sennie, a jej ręce nawet nie uniosły się, żeby zdjąć dłonie Kiry ze swojej szyi. Dopiero po chwili wzdrygnęła się i otworzyła szerzej oczy.

— Kira? Dlaczego ty...

— Przestraszyłaś mnie — wymamrotała, cofając ręce. Sturlała się z ciała księżniczki i podparta na łokciach, wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów. Jej ciało zdradliwie dygotało, a umysł wciąż zalewały najgorsze scenariusze i paskudne wspomnienia.

 _Mogła ją zabić_.

Dosłownie wystarczyła jeszcze chwila, żeby po prostu _spaliła_ księżniczkę, uprzednio podduszając ją.

Uderzyła głową w poduszkę, a przekleństwa wylatywały z jej ust jedno po drugim. To nie był dobry początek dnia. To nie był nawet znośny początek dnia. To… w zasadzie zaczynało się, jak jedne z tych głupich snów, w którym na końcu człowiek lata nago po całym mieście, goniony przez wściekłe wilki i zjawy. Aż musiała uszczypnąć się w policzek. Tak dla pewności.

— Dlaczego cię przestraszyłam? — Servia poruszyła się, a łóżko zaskrzypiało. — Przecież tylko spałam i… — Urwała. Jej poliki zalał szkarłat. — Błagam, nie mów mi, że wciągnęłam cię do łóżka — wymamrotała z dłońmi przyciśniętymi do twarzy.

— Robiłaś tak już wcześniej? — Kira uniosła głowę.

— Nawyk z dzieciństwa. — Tym razem to Servia uderzyła głową w poduszki. — Przepraszam.

Kira otworzyła usta, ale nim wyszło z nich choćby jedno słowo — drzwi otworzyły się, a Melyz stanął w progu. Z uniesioną brwią spojrzał najpierw na jedną, potem drugą. Szlafrok odrobinę opadł mu z ramion, odsłaniając posiniaczoną skórę.

— Przeszkadzam? — spytał, przystępując z jedno nogi na drugą. Z rana, z potarganymi włosami wyglądał jeszcze młodziej, niż zwykle.

— Nie — odparła Kira i zmusiła się do wstania z łóżka. Ignorując podążający za nią jego wzrok, wymaszerowała do salonu.

Luiziela już nie spała. Krzątała się po salonie z kubkiem kawy w jednej dłoni, kartką w drugiej i ołówkiem wciśniętym za ucho. Mamrotała coś pod nosem aż wreszcie zauważyła Kirę.

— Cześć! — powiedziała, uśmiechając się do Kiry.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	8. Chapter 8

— Wówczas bogini-matka zeszła na ziemię i nakazała swoim dzieciom przynieść dary. Trójka z nich podarowała jej złociste szpilki i srebrne medaliony, więc w zamian bogini nazwała ich królami i królowymi. Czwarte dziecko wręczyło jej czerwony klejnot znaleziony u podnóża gór. Bogini-matka, zachwycona jego pięknem, oznajmiła, że czwarte dziecko zostanie cesarzem.

Melris — kobieta o siwych włosach i mnóstwie zmarszczek — sięgnęła po grubą książkę w czerwonej okładce. Przekartkowała ją aż dotarła do portretu przedstawiającego boginię-matkę. Obróciła ją tak, by wszyscy zebrani mogli zobaczyć ilustrację.

Servion ziewnął, kreśląc na kartce zawiłe wzory i schematy do swoich nowych projektów. Lubił Melris — uwielbiał jej przyjemny dla ucha głos i słodycze, które potrafiła zrobić w zaledwie godzinę. Ale nienawidził przedmiotu, którego nauczała. W zasadzie — nienawidził większości przedmiotów dotyczących historii, języka, fechtunku czy rzeczy tak absurdalnie nudnych, jak szycie. Nie przepadał też za przestarzałymi naukami, kontynuowanymi raczej w ramach ciekawostki, niż z faktycznej potrzeby i przydatności. Zdecydowanie wolał lekcje prowadzone przez Yani, choć ta mówiła chaotycznie, często traciła wątek. To też teraz, siedząc w otwartym pomieszczeniu, umierał z nudów.

Kiedy skończyły mu się kartki, a Melris dalej mówiła, opowiadając teraz mit o powstaniu świata, westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na Meriola. Syn cesarzowej w skupieniu zapisywał słowa dyktowane przez ich nauczycielkę, a jego pismo pełne było zbędnych ozdobników. Servion zerknął na kobietę, a gdy ta obróciła się do tablicy — dźgnął Meriola naostrzonym ołówkiem. Nic. Kompletny brak reakcji. Dźgnął go więc znowu, znowu, znowu i jeszcze raz.

Wreszcie powieka Meriola drgnęła, a jego palce zacisnęły się na ołówku.

— O co chodzi? — spytał szeptem, korzystając z hałasu, który powstał gdy dwie inne osoby, jego rodzeństwo, zaczęły się przekrzykiwać nad odpowiedzią na pytanie Melris.

— Nudzę się. Ucieknijmy.

Kiedy byli młodsi, a ich nauczycielem był Hiy korzystali ze słabej pamięci mężczyzny i wiecznego gwaru w pracowni, i wymykali się, wędrując na czworakach, na samych tyłach pomieszczeń. Ostrożnie otwierali rozsuwane drzwi, a potem rozpoczynali szaleńczy bieg, ku konsternacji strażników strzegących sali naukowej. Oczywiście zazwyczaj łapano ich zaledwie dziesięć minut później i sprowadzano z powrotem, a w ramach kary musieli przepisywać najróżniejsze księgi albo pisać długie wypracowania o tym, jak bardzo im przykro, ale… Czasami im się udawało. Czasami byli tak szybcy, zwinni i sprytni, że nikt nie potrafił ich odnaleźć.

Servion pamiętał, jak pewnego razu ukryli się w starym budynku, będącym niegdyś spiżarnią. Przez liczne półki, było tam ciasno, a ze względu na pogodę i dziury wypełniające sufit — woda skapywała na ich twarze. A jednak to właśnie wtedy Meriol złapał go mocniej, oplatając dłońmi jego szyję i pocałował go. Było w tym coś niezdarnego, niepewnego, ale Servion w życiu nie zmieniłby tamtego pocałunku na inny, lepszy.

Całowali się, nieznacznie przesuwając wzdłuż ściany i walcząc z ubraniami i ich skomplikowanymi wiązaniami, aż wreszcie — Servion uderzył głową w krawędź jednej półki. Ból był tak mocny i nagły, że aż szarpnął się, ciągnąc za sobą Meriola. Obaj runęli na siatkę wypełnioną przegniłymi ziemniakami, a huk zaalarmował służących. Tak oto zostali znalezieni na ziemi, z zaczerwienionymi policzkami, siniakami i ziemniaczaną paćką wypływającą z siatki.

— Zostało tylko półgodziny — zauważył teraz Meriol i pokręcił głową, wracając do swoich notatek.

Tym razem kłucie nie przynosiło żadnego efektu. Zresztą — Servion nawet nie mógł sobie pozwolić na dalsze wyginanie się przez cały stolik, bo hałasy ucichły, a Melris znów patrzyła w ich stronę. Cicho zaklął w swoim ojczystym języku, wydarł kawałek kartki i zmazał z niego jeden z wzorów. Pośpiesznie, na jego miejscu, zapisał tam trzy słowa i cisnął kartką w syna cesarzowej.

Meriol westchnął. Sięgnął ostrożnie po, leżący na ziemi, kawałek papieru i pośpiesznie przesunął wzrokiem po literkach. Uniósł brew. Minutę później zgnieciona kartka uderzyła Serviona we włosy. Jej treść brzmiała tak: _czy księciu przystoi tak mówić_?

Wywrócił oczami.

 _Pieprzyć zasady_ — odpisał.

Meriol zasłonił usta, zduszając śmiech.

 _To nie zasady. To po prostu kwestia wychowania. Mieliśmy o tym lekcję cztery lata temu, wiesz?—_ tak wyglądała jego odpowiedź.

 _Ja nawet nie pamiętam, co wczoraj jedliśmy na obiad i jaki kolor ma moja dzisiejsza bielizna, a oczekujesz ode mnie sięgania pamięcią aż tak daleko? —_ Servion wywrócił znów oczami, kreśląc kolejne słowa.

Wymieniali się tak liścikami i poruszali kolejne tematy, coraz bardziej odbiegając od lekcji, aż wreszcie jedna z kartek zawisła w powietrzu, między ich stolikami. Melris patrzyła na nich. Jej buty i laska uderzały o drewnianą podłogę, gdy zmierzała w ich kierunku.

— Wy chyba dawno nie przepisywaliście ballad Frenisy, prawda? _—_ spytała, sięgając po kartkę.

Servion znieruchomiał, a czerwień zalała jego policzki, gdy kobieta rozwinęła papier i przesunęła wzrokiem po jego niechlujnym piśmie. Niemal czuł pot spływający mu po skroni i karku. A kobieta milczała, jedynie jej brew pomknęła ku górze.

— Doprawdy. _—_ Pokręciła głową. _—_ Wy, młodzi, macie przedziwne te fantazje _—_ oświadczyła, wyrzucając kartkę do śmietnika przy drzwiach.

Servion uderzył głową w stolik.

Dwie godziny później był jeszcze bardziej sfrustrowany i zmęczony. Od ciągłego przepisywania kolejnych ballad i późniejszego pisania wypracowania pod tytułem ❝Dlaczego seks w sali tronowej nie jest dobrym pomysłem❞, miał już wszystkiego dosyć. Nie czuł rąk, a kolana pulsowały bólem od klęczenia na poduszce. Upokorzenie przekroczyło wszelakie możliwe granice. Padając na materac nie myślał nawet o zerknięciu na swoje pomniejsze wynalazki. Uderzał palcami w materiał i wlepiał wzrok w ścianę, na której wisiał obraz przedstawiający drzewo wiśni oraz oplatającego je smoka o ciele pokrytym błękitnymi łuskami.

Nawet nie odwrócił głowy, gdy drzwi otworzyły się, a Meriol padł obok.

— Seks w sali tronowej? Poważnie? Moja matka by nas zabiła, gdyby się dowiedziała — mruknął i przesunął palcami po lewym nadgarstku.

Servion wzruszył ramionami.

— Tylko tam jeszcze tego nie robiliśmy, pomimo dostępu — zauważył i ziewnął. — Poza tym to ty zacząłeś, wspominając o Nisses.

— Ale to ty wspomniałeś o bieliźnie.

— A ty nie byłbyś sobą, gdybyś… — urwał, a bolesny jęk opuścił jego usta. — Wiesz co? Nawet nie mam siły się kłócić — wymamrotał, mając przed oczami te cholerne ballady. Miał wrażenie, że przez długie tygodnie będą mu się śniły po nocach, w najgorszych koszmarach. Znowu. Pocieszała go jedynie myśl, że został mu już tylko rok tej nauki, a potem będzie mógł się skupić wyłącznie na własnych zainteresowaniach.

— Przynajmniej w tym możemy się w pełni zgodzić.

Książę ziewnął i przymknął powieki, a obraz przed nim odrobinę pociemniał i rozmył się. Smok i drzewo tworzyły jedynie mieszaninę błękitnych, beżowych oraz różowych plam.

 _Może za wcześnie się cieszę z tego roku?_ — pomyślał, gdy wyczuł pod palcami złożony list od Servii. Wbił zęby w dolną wargę.

Wciąż nie wiedział, czego powinien się spodziewać po swojej siostrze — czy gdy wróci, ujrzy tę samą dziewczynę, która wysyłała do niego te wszystkie listy i wszystko będzie dobrze? Czy może wpadnie prosto w sieć utkaną z kłamstw, intryg i manipulacji? A może...

— Chciałbym cię pocałować.

Uniósł ociężałe powieki i powiódł wzrokiem do twarzy syna cesarzowej.

— Więc to zrób? — mruknął, samemu nie mając siły przewrócić się na plecy i sięgnąć dłońmi do jego twarzy.

Skrzywił się, kiedy ręce Meriola chwyciły go ostrożnie za biodra i obróciły.

— W porządku?

— Nie wiem, jak ona to robi… — Nabrał powietrza. —...ale przysięgam, że po lekcjach z nią, czuję się, jakby miały mi odpaść nawet te części ciała, których nie używałem — mruknął, przesuwając palcami po swojej szyi. Na chwilę zatrzymał się przy niewielkiej bliźnie szpecącej okolice lewego ucha; nacisnął na nią paznokciem, przypominając sobie irytujące czasy, w których rana dopiero zaczynała się goić i wszyscy musieli go powstrzymywać przed ciągłym jej rozdrapywaniem.

Meriol roześmiał się i tym razem nie hamował tego, nie zasłaniał sobie ust. Potem chwycił dłoń księcia i ucałował ją, a Servion przechylił głowę, żałując, że nie może tego poczuć. Czasami zastanawiało go czy ten rodzaj dotyku byłby podobny do pocałunków składanych na drugiej dłoni, czy może okazałby się czymś zupełnie innym. Może ta dłoń byłaby dużo wrażliwsza i nawet coś tak delikatnego wyrwałoby z jego gardła cichy pomruk?

Westchnął, rozprostowując palce i patrząc, jak te poruszają się niezgrabnie, ze sporym opóźnieniem, a trzaski towarzyszyły każdemu ich ruchowi.

Chciał o tym powiedzieć; wyjawić swoją niechęć do ledwie sprawnej ręki, ale nim otworzył usta drzwi rozsunęły się, a przyodziany w czerń i błękit mężczyzna skłonił się przed nim. Mówił szybko i niespójnie aż Meriol zlitował się nad nim i uniesioną dłonią, nakazał mu zamilknąć.

— Odetchnij — powiedział, podnosząc się.

Mężczyzna wykonał polecenie — nabrał powietrza z dłońmi ułożonymi na kolanach. Meriol, nieprzejęty swoim statusem, w tym czasie podszedł do postawionego na regale dzbanka i nalawszy z niego wody, podał mężczyźnie kubek. Pił zachłannie, aż dłonie całe mu drżały, a paznokcie wbijały się w porcelanę. Potem znów nabrał powietrza, a czerwień wreszcie odpłynęła z jego twarzy.

— D-dziękuję — wybełkotał i opadł na kolana z dłońmi wyciągniętymi nad głowę. Kłaniał się.

Servion wywrócił oczami. Tymczasem przybysz ponownie zaczął mówić, ale tym razem jego słowa dało się od siebie odróżnić.

— Twa siostra, Niselia- _si_ , właśnie zaczęła rodzić, Meriol- _si_.

Servion zamrugał, a przed oczami stanęła mu niewiele młodsza dziewczyna o zielonych, wiecznie roześmianych oczach i jej pęczniejący od kilku miesięcy brzuch. Przygryzł dolną wargę. Kompletnie zapomniał, że to już ten czas — Niselia przez ostatnich dziewięć miesięcy w ogóle nie wykazywała większych objaw. Gdyby nie brzuch pewnie nikt nie wiedziałby, co się dzieje.

— Rozumiem.

Zaledwie kilka minut później całą trójką znaleźli się przed budynkiem o białych ścianach i zasłoniętych czerwonym materiałem oknach. Ale przeraźliwe wrzaski usłyszeli już w połowie drogi — Servion aż wzdrygnął się i zasłonił uszy, nie mogąc ich wytrzymać.

Siedząca na ławce cesarzowa wyglądała na niewzruszoną. Trzymała dłonie na kolanach, a cesarz, jej pierwszy mąż, krążył niespokojnie po żwirowej ścieżce.

— Gdzie Yev? — spytał Meriol, korzystając z chwili ciszy.

— Jest z Niselią — odparła cesarzowa.

Drzwi rozsunęły się, a kobieta w białej sukni do kolan wypadła z pomieszczenia, dźwigając zakrwawiony ręcznik i pustą misę. Była tak blada i spanikowana, że nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na obecność cesarzowej i cesarza — po prostu wyminęła ich i pobiegła w jedynie sobie znanym kierunku. Servion zaś wzdrygnął się, gdy jego oczy ujrzały fragment białej sali i napięte plecy, pochylonego nad łóżkiem, Yeva.

Mimowolnie pomyślał o jednej z lekcji historii; o czasach, gdy mężowie i wszyscy inni mężczyźni mieli absolutny zakaz zbliżania do rodzących osób. Nawet gdyby ktoś zaczął rodzić na środku alejki, a wszędzie dokoła było pusta — mężczyzna mógł stracić głowę za chęć pomocy. Inne kobiety też nie miały większych praw: mogły towarzyszyć i pomagać, ale rodząca musiała być zakryta od stóp do głowy niezliczonymi warstwami materiału, tak by nikt nie mógł ujrzeć choćby niewielkiego fragmentu skóry. Zimą jeszcze dało się to znieść, bo i budynki były mniej szczelne, ale latem… Latem poród był koszmarem nieporównywalnym do czegokolwiek innego.

I gdy tak o tym rozmyślał, cieszyły go dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze — że sam nie miał macicy. Po drugie — że te czasy i tak już odeszły, a siostra Meriola miała zapewnioną najlepszą możliwą opiekę.

*

Melyz wciąż nie potrafił uwierzyć, że dał się wplątać w tak beznadziejny plan.

Gdyby ktoś tydzień temu powiedział mu, że zostanie przynętą dla potwora, przed którym tak starannie uciekał — natychmiast wyśmiałby tę osobę i kazał jej zrezygnować z dalszego spożywania alkoholu. A potem musiałby ją przepraszać, bo oto wędrował pustym miastem. Ciemność wylewała się z poczerniałego nieba i wypełniała wszystko dokoła; w żadnym, nawet jednym, oknie nie paliło się delikatne światło świec, a i latarnie zasilane specjalnymi kamieniami z Nazeronu — pozostały wyłączone.

Kira kazała mu się dokładnie umyć i tym samym pozbyć zapachu mieszaniny _hestu_ i _alli_. Co za tym szło — bestia mogła w każdej chwili go namierzyć. Wręcz wyobrażał sobie, jak zaraz wypada z wąskiego przejścia i uderza w niego z siłą stu potężnie zbudowanych mężczyzn. I za każdym razem, gdy ta wizja pojawiała się w jego głowie — musiał szczypać się w ramię i przypominać o tym, że gdzieś tam w ciemności, czaiła się Kira. Jej kroki nie rozbrzmiewały echem po dachach, ale z pewnością tam była — podążała za nim, obserwowała teren i szykowała się do ataku, pozostawiając niewykrywalną dla nosa potwora.

Powiedziała mu, że rozciągnęła swoją sieć wzdłuż całej ulicy i, do pewnego stopnia, jej odnóg. Co prawda nie mógł ich zobaczyć, ale zerkając na stopy, wytwarzał w głowie obraz splotów z ognia i powietrza. Wówczas uspokajał się na moment, wierząc nagle w swoje bezpieczeństwo. I… tak szybko, jak zyskiwał wiarę, tak szybko tracił ją przez najróżniejsze dźwięki, rozchodzące się echem po ulicy. Znów kulił się w sobie i kręcił głową. Marzył o ciepłym pomieszczeniu wypełnionym znajomymi odgłosami i przepysznym jedzeniem, i o ludziach, z którymi mógłby porozmawiać w trakcie posiłku.

— To nie ma sensu — jęknął, stawiając kolejne kroki i próbując się rozglądać.

Mrok wypaczał wszystkie przedmioty, nawet głupie drewniane skrzynki wyglądały w nim na krwiożercze bestie z tysiącem ostrych zębów, mogących rozerwać człowieka jednym ruchem szczęki.

— Mam dość — piszczał, unosząc głowę ku górze i próbując dojrzeć Kirę.

Do jego uszu dotarło ciche dreptanie, ale w pierwszej chwili zrzucił to, jak każdy inny dźwięk, na wiatr uderzający w jakiś pozostawiony na zewnątrz przedmiot. Potem — nadszedł drugi dźwięk, o wiele głośniejszy. Wiatr szarpnął ziemią, wcześniej wdzierając się do niej przez szczeliny w chodniku, i wyrzucił ją w górę.

Melyz pobladł i przysłonił twarz dłońmi.

Ziemia znów eksplodowała, a kawałek chodnika przeleciał mu obok ramienia.

Tymczasem, oprócz błota, piasku i chodnika, w powietrze wzbiło się ogromne, pokryte futrem, cielsko. Bestia sapnęła i wydała z siebie paskudny, głośny ryk. Miotała się, próbowała przeskoczyć na dach lub złapać budynku, ale Kira unosiła się coraz wyżej, poza ich zasięg.

Melyz otworzył usta i natychmiast zamknął je, czując wdzierający się do środka piach. Krzyknął, gdy jego stopy oderwały się od ziemi, a kolejny podmuch powietrza wepchnął go na dach.

W tej samej chwili ciało potwora gwałtownie spadło, a uniesiona wraz z nim skrzynia padła na jego brzuch. Wciąż żył. Chociaż oberwał naprawdę mocno — niemalże natychmiast wygrzebał się i stanął na dwóch nogach, a jego pazury pozostawiły w ziemi ślady. Dyszał.

Kira żałowała, że nie mogła unieść go jeszcze wyżej. Niestety — żywioł powietrza nie był jej głównym żywiołem; tym najsilniejszym i najwspanialszym. Używanie go czasami wręcz przypominało stąpanie po lodzie — nigdy nie była pewna czy moc pozwoli jej bezpiecznie przejść z jednej strony na drugą, i tym samym zrealizować plan, czy też pęknie i tym samym obróci się przeciwko niej.

Zeskoczyła z dachu i zgrabnie wylądowała na jednej z ogromnych skrzyń. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy potwór spojrzał na nią i wyraźnie rozpoznał; wręcz kłapnął zębami, z pewnością wyobrażając sobie, jak zatapia je w jej twarzy. Skinęła na niego zachęcająco, z dłońmi ukrytymi w kieszeniach spodni.

Walczył ze sobą. Jedna cześć pragnęła rzucić się na nią i od razu rozszarpać, inna zaś pamiętała ostatnią walkę i rozglądała po budynkach, próbując wykorzystać ich obecność.

 _Biedactwo_ — pomyślała, gdy stwór rzucił się na ścianę i uczepiony pazurami, zaczął biec w jej stronę. W połowie drogi przeskoczył na budynek po drugiej stronie. Zamiast na Kirę, skoczył jeszcze dalej i opadł na spory parapet, a jego ogon uderzył w szybę. Kira nawet się nie obróciła.

Czekała, a potwór latał od jednego budynku do drugiego. Jego ruchy stawały się coraz szybsze, pewniejsze. Kiedy był już jedynie szarą plamą — wystrzelił do przodu z pazurami gotowymi do ataku. A skrzynia, na której stała Kira, wybuchła.

Eksplozja, niczym od bariery, odbiła się od budynków i pomknęła ku górze, pozostawiając na niebie dym. Stwór zaś, odepchnięty siłą wybuchu, uderzył plecami w ścianę. Jego lewa dłoń wykrzywiła się z trzaskiem.

Kira stanęła na ziemi.

Z jednej strony czuła się wspaniale — adrenalina cudownie zagłuszała ból promieniujący od ręki. Z drugiej — miała wrażenie, że w jej żołądku tkwi czarna dziura pochłaniająca każdy, nawet najmniejszy przejaw satysfakcji. Nie mogła więc cieszyć się żałosnym skowytem bestii, bo jej ciało już pragnęło czegoś więcej.

— Już nie jesteś tak niebezpieczny, hm? — słowa same wyszyły z jej ust i zawisły między nimi.

Oczy potwora rozbłysnęły czerwienią. Jakiekolwiek przebłyski rozumności, człowieczeństwa — przepadły, zastąpione najprawdziwszą dzikością.

Kira uniosła i rozsunęła dłonie, jakby chciała go uściskać. To jeszcze bardziej go rozjuszyło i gdy tym razem wystrzelił w jej stronę — nie mogła dojrzeć nawet smugi. Po prostu w jednej chwili stał przy ścianie, a w drugiej już wisiał nad nią, przygniatając ją swoim cielskiem do rozwalonej ziemi.

 _W porządku_.

— Powtarzasz się — mruknęła i nawet nie skrzywiła się, czując smród bijący z paszczy potwora.

Nie odrywając wzroku od jego oczu, uniosła wolną nogę i kopnęła nią we włochaty brzuch, a ogień wystrzelił z jej stopy, spalił but i osiadł na futrze. Bestia szarpnęła się w tył, a Kira uderzyła jeszcze raz, mocniej. Poruszyła palcami ręki, a gdy nie napotkała żadnego większego oporu w postaci bólu — pozwoliła ogniowi wypełznąć spod skóry i otoczyć ją. Uderzyła potwora między oczy.

Cieszyła się, że Servii nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Dzięki temu nie musiała się martwić o nią, a ogień mógł szaleć po całej przestrzeni. _Znajomej przestrzeni_ , bo to też było istotne. Tym razem Kira nie miała do dyspozycji kawałka obcego domu; teraz wszystkie uliczki, tak szczegółowo zapamiętywane, były jej teren do walki. Nie potrzebowała świateł, żeby się po nich poruszać; nie musiała się bać, że zaraz na coś nadepnie.

Potwór zamachnął się.

Odsunęła głowę, ale pazury i tak lekko musnęły jej nos, pozostawiając na nim niewielkie zadrapanie. Czerwone oczy lśniły w ciemnościach. Kira zawiesiła na nich wzrok, a potwór wykorzystał te sekundy — oplótł ogonem jej nogę i szarpnął z całych sił.

Znowu wylądowała na ziemi, a noga bestii z hukiem opadła na jej rękę. Krzyknęła.

Chociaż zdążyła powietrzem osłabić atak, ból i tak przeniknął do jej ciała i rozszedł się po nim, paraliżując je. Na moment wszystko znikło: gwiazdy opuściły niebo, a oczy bestii zgasły, pozostawiając Kirę w całkowitej ciemności. Jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem był narastający szum.

— Kurwa — warknęła, poczuła krew przebijającą się przez materiał koszuli. Wzrok powrócił, odsłaniając przed nią obraz stwora prostującego się i szykującego się do zmiażdżenia jej głowy w swoich szczękach.

Otworzył paszczę na całą możliwą długość, odsłaniając ostre rzędy zębów, a odór zgnilizny ponownie buchnął w twarz Kiry. Jego ogon poruszał się niespokojnie, a kręgosłup strzelał przy każdym ruch, aż wreszcie głowa zaczęła opadać.

A jednak Kira nie potrafiła panikować.

Zacisnęła usta, owinęła powietrze wokół dłoni i osłoniła nią twarz.

Ugryzienie nie było nawet w połowie tak mocne i złowieszcze, jak powinno, ale i tak syknęła. Korzystając z okazji oplotła bestię nogami, wyszarpała drugą rękę i sięgnęła nią do jego karku. Jej żołądek zwijał się w supły, a moc powoli wymykała spod palców tym samym zwiększając nacisk zębów. Ale nie przerywała. Wciąż zawzięcie błądziła palcami po karku, przegrzebywała futro aż jej palce natrafiły na coś, co nijak przypominało skórę. Było chłodne, metalowe, a bestia wyraźnie spięła się przy dotyku.

Kąciki ust Kiry pomknęły ku górze.

— Więc to naprawdę ty — mruknęła i szarpnęła za tkwiący w jego ciele odłamek.

Zęby natychmiast puściły jej rękę, wręcz wypluły ją razem z krwią, a paskudny skowyt rozerwał cisze i wreszcie wymusił na kilku mieszkańcach wyjrzenie zza okien. Nikt jednak nie był aż tak głupi, by otwierać je lub wychodzić na zewnątrz.

Ciało potwora dygotało, malało na jej oczach. Przestało dopiero, gdy byli mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu. Wówczas istota znów zawyła błagalnie, a jej pazury (już nie tak ostre) przesunęły się po twarzy Kiry, zostawiając tam malutkie rysy. Bestia zwijała się i skomlała, przypominając teraz przerośniętego, skrzywdzonego psa.

Kira wyjęła z buta nóż i wbiła go w kark potwora tak, by haczył o metalowy odłam. Potem zrzuciła z siebie już nie tak wielkie cielsko i dźwignęła się na nogi. Patrzyła przez chwilę, jak istota miota się po ziemi, kompletnie bezradna, a następnie odwróciła wzrok w stronę Servii i idącego obok niej mężczyzny w mundurze. Ona wyglądała na przerażoną stanem Kiry, on — na całkowicie skonsternowanego.

Zamrugał, podziwiając wijące się ciało.

— Czy to...

— Wasz potwór — dokończyła Kira i zachwiała się, padając prosto w ramiona Servii.

— Udało ci się — wymamrotała księżniczka.

— Jest strasznie mały — mruknął Nizer, przekrzywiając głowę.

— Jest ogłuszony, że tak to ujmę. — Kira oparła zdrowszą dłoń na ramieniu księżniczki, a drugiej pozwoliła zawisnąć wzdłuż ciała. — Masz łańcuchy?

— Oczywiście.

Nizer klęknął obok cielska, a z jego dłoni wypłynęły najprawdziwsze łańcuchy.

— Potrzebujesz pomocy — stwierdziła Servia, patrząc na krew ściekając na podłogę

— A ja solidnych wyjaśnień — dodał mężczyzna, owijając łańcuchami łapska pokryte futrem.

Potwór wciąż dygotał, ale zamilkł. Jego oczy przestały błyszczeć, zmieniając swoją barwę na błękit. Teraz wpatrywały się nienawistnie w Kirę i wszystko, dosłownie wszystko w nich mówiło, że pod futrem, szponami i zębiskami kryje się człowiek, a nie zwyczajne, zmutowane i nierozumne zwierze.

*

Vizyn nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, gdy kolejny raz zakłócono jego spokojny sen. Jeszcze mniej szczęśliwy był, gdy Servia zaprowadziła go na komisariat, do jednej z wolnych cel. Zaklął aż widząc kałuże krwi i wodospad wydostający się z poszarpanej dłoni.

— Postanowiłaś zostać przestępcą? — spytał, gdy on i Kira zostali sami.

— Tylko tu była wolna prycza — odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się słabo.

Słyszała lamenty wydobywające się z innej celi, ale teraz jej umysł był skupiony jedynie na bólu. Ledwie oddychała przez niego, a mężczyzna niczego nie ułatwiał, gdy oblewał jej dłonie najróżniejszymi brejami, a potem jedną zszywał, a drugą nastawiał używając mocy.

— W takim tempie niedługo je stracisz — oświadczył godzinę później, gdy krwawienie wreszcie ustało, a druga ręka stała się w pełni funkcjonalna.

— Trudno się nie zgodzić — mruknęła, zerkając na ślady po zębach, odciśnięte na brązowej skórze. — Swoją drogą, chyba muszę ci podziękować — powiedziała, poprawiając włosy.

— To prawda. Dobre wychowanie nakazuje dziękować za ratowanie życia.

Wywróciła oczami.

— Nie za to. — Usiadła, opierając się o ścianę. Wzięła od niego lek przeciwbólowy w postaci niewielkiego flakonika i wypiła całą zawartość. — Naprowadziłeś mnie. Co prawda nie było to celowe, ale dzięki tobie skojarzyłam pewne fakty — mówiąc to zerknęła na bliznę w kształcie litery _S_.

*

Nad ranem w celi numer dziesięć zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy. A przynajmniej — dziwne z perspektywy wszystkich, którzy nie byli Kirą. Potwór podniósł się gwałtownie, by chwilę później upaść na kolana. Jego ciało zwiększyło się odrobinę, a futro, jakby wycofało w głąb bladej skóry, tym samym odsłaniając ją i wyryte na niej blizny. Z głowy wysypały się nierówno obcięte, brązowe włosy. Rysy twarzy powoli przeszły od zwierzęcych do ludzkich.

Po minucie mieli przed sobą nagiego człowieka.

— To… — Servia zamrugała, zawieszając wzrok na jednym z jego tatuaży.

— Żołnierz — dokończyła Kira z dłońmi skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Ledwie utrzymywała oczy otwartymi, po żałosnych dwóch godzinach snu, ale pragnienie zobaczenia _go_ pokonało zdrowy rozsądek. — Konkretniej: Brezcer Vessilius. Początkowo służył na południu, ale z czasem przeniesiono go statkiem do Veries. Jako powód podano problemy z agresją, gwałt i spowodowanie zabójstwa CeCen Hist. Plotki mówiły, że uciekł z tamtejszego laboratorium i tyle go widziano. Swoją drogą: kiedyś został zraniony, a odłamek pocisku wbił mu się kark i połączył ze skórą.

Servia błądziła wzrokiem — od mężczyzny do Kiry — a jej usta otwierały się i zamykały, gdy do mózgu powoli docierały wyjaśnienia.

Tymczasem mężczyzna uniósł głowę, przesunął dłonią po karku, gdzie faktycznie wciąż tkwił metalowy odłam, i wreszcie spojrzał na Kirę.

— Jak? — spytał. Brzmiał, jakby od miesięcy nie wypowiedział żadnego słowa na głos.

Kira wskazała na blizny na jego nodze. Obie miały kształt litery _S_.

— I tyle?

Kiwnęła głową, a on wówczas wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Ja chyba dalej nie rozumiem — wymamrotał Melyz. — Dlaczego ktoś, kto był naszym żołnierzem miałby zabijać, no, naszych?

— Czy ty nie słuchałeś? To wariat! — fuknęła Kira i uniosła ręce, jakby chciała błagać niebiosa o litość. W następnej chwili skrzywiła się, czując ból.

— Nieprawda! To nie moja wina! — oburzył się Brezcer. — To przez Veries i te ich cholerne eksperymenty! — Uderzył pięścią w ścianę i chociaż zostawił w niej pęknięcie, odgrodzony kratami od innych ludzi, nie wyglądał już aż tak przerażająco. Właściwie… nagi i poobijany, był zwyczajnie żałosny. — Te kurwy coś mi wstrzyknęły — dodał odrobinę ciszej i podrapał się po karku. — A potem było tylko gorzej i gorzej. Najpierw ciało rosło, potem mięśnie, futro, kły, szpony… Czy masz pojęcie, jak to kurewsko boli, gdy nagle wszystkie kości wydłużają się, a czasami wręcz pękają?

Kira wywróciła oczami.

— Wciąż nikt nie kazał ci mordować.

— Instynkt mi kazał!

— Oczyywiście. — Machnęła ręką.

W następnej chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł Nizer. Spojrzał na mężczyznę w celi, potem na pozostałych zebranych i podrapał się po głowie.

— To… kto pomoże mi sporządzić raport? — spytał.

Po dłuższej wymianie zdań, Kira niechętnie zgodziła się. Pomimo całego zmęczenia, powędrowała za nim do biura i przy kubku kawy, opowiedziała większość historii. Oczywiście pewnie momenty zgodnie przemilczeli, a inne pozamieniali — byleby chronić tajemnicę Servii. Bo okazało się, że i on ją zna.

— Oczywiście, że ją zna — mruknęła dwie godziny później, wychodząc wreszcie na świeże powietrze.

Za dnia wszystko pachniało świeżym chlebem i słodyczami rozstawionymi na pobliskim targu, a ulice nie wyglądały już tak groźnie, jak w nocy. Ludzie Nizera sprawnie pozbyli się wszelakich wyrządzonych szkód — śladów krwi, resztek wysadzonej skrzyni i zniszczonego chodnika. Przy okazji sprawdzili też czy nikt przypadkiem nie włóczył się tamtejszymi uliczkami i czy nie oberwał w całej tej walce. Kira twierdziła, że wyczułaby to, ale Nizer chciał mieć stuprocentową pewność. A przynajmniej tak jej powiedział, wpychając do ust czekoladkę i zapisując kolejne strony w raporcie.

Kira zerknęła na Servię.

Księżniczka siedziała na pobliskiej ławce i bawiła się fragmentem sukni. Wróciła od Luizieli. Początkowo upierała się, że zostanie z Kirą i też pomoże przy raporcie, ale dziewczyna szybko wybiła jej ten pomysł z głowy.

— Gdzie kot? — spytała, gdy jej buty, nowa para, zetknęły się z butami Servii.

— Poszedł do domu.

— A ty jesteś smutna, bo…?

— Współczuję mu — wymamrotała i potarła dłońmi, lśniące od łez oczy.

— W sensie… Kotu?

Servia pokręciła głową.

— Temu mężczyźnie. On… te wszystkie eksperymenty… co jeśli naprawdę nie miał wyboru i mordował przez instynkt? To straszne!

Kira drgnęła. Czuła się, jakby obudziła się w wannie wypełnionej kostkami lodu.

— Servia — powiedziała, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — Ten mężczyzna, był d u p k i e m . Nie, wróć. Był chujem. Nieobliczalnym psycholem. I wiesz co? Był nim zanim zrobiono z niego… to coś.

— Ale… dlaczego?

— A czy to ważne? Nawet gdyby miał najbardziej tragiczną przeszłość, jaką się da… za wszystko, co zrobił, powinnaś na niego splunąć, a nie rozpaczać i wylewać nad nim łzy.

Servia zmarszczyła brwi i uniosła się tak gwałtownie, że aż prawie uderzyła głową Kirę w twarz.

— Ale jeśli to kwestia tego, że i jego ktoś kiedyś skrzywdził, to oznacza, że jego zła dało się uniknąć, a skoro dało się go uniknąć, to współczując mu…

— No? Co zrobisz współczując mu? Cofniesz czas? I, nie wiem, powiesz jego matce albo ojcu ❝Ej, nie znęcaj się nad nim, bo wyrośnie na gwałciciela-mordercę❞ ? — Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy podniosła głos, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę przechodniów.

— Więc mam się nie czuć źle z myślą, że ktoś mógł go skrzywdzić? Tylko dlatego, że nie mogę cofnąć czasu?

Kira machnęła ręką, jakby odganiała wyjątkowo natrętną muchę.

— Jeśli masz aż tak wielkie pokłady współczucia, po prostu ukierunkuj je na jego ofiary.

— Ale im też współczuję już teraz! I im też pragnę pomóc! Po prostu… nie rozumiesz? Gdyby jemu nic się nie stało, to i im by się nic nie stało! Więc… może gdybyśmy teraz mu pomogły, to w przyszłości…

— Servia, przynajmniej połowa ludzi na tym świecie ma tragiczną przeszłość, a jakoś nie zostają gwałcicielami, mordercami czy innymi bestiami! Po prostu… przestań zachowywać się, jakby jego rozpacz tłumaczyła cokolwiek.

— Przestań mi wmawiać, że się tak zachowuję!

— Przestań skupiać się na czymś tak nieistotnym i głupim! — Kira nabrała powietrza. — Servia, poważnie. On wybrał sobie bycie chujem. Nie cofniesz tego ani nie zmienisz jego teraźniejszej i przyszłej sytuacji. Po prostu… zostawmy to tak, jak jest teraz. Dajmy mu gnić w celi.

Servia zamrugała, a łzy spłynęły po jej policzkach.

— Jak to jest — spytała, mówiąc już o wiele ciszej — że z jednej strony nie wierzysz w najstraszniejszą klątwę, a z drugiej… jeśli człowiek zrobił coś złego, jeśli stał się zły, to twoim zdaniem musi być już taki do końca?

Ale nawet nie dała Kirze szansy na odpowiedź — przepchnęła się obok niej i ruszyła przed siebie.

*

Nie odzywała się do niej.

Minął tydzień, zdążyły wrócić do pałacu, a Servia nie powiedziała przez ten czas nawet jednego słowa. Kira codziennie budziła się z samego rana i oczekiwała aż ktoś ją wezwie do komnat księżniczki, ale… wezwanie po prostu nie nadchodziło. Tak samo Servia nie zjawiała się nocami albo wymykała się z pałacu o wiele wcześniej, tak by tym razem nawet Kira nie mogła jej złapać.

Tymczasem — matka Kiry nie dawała jej spokoju. Codziennie bombardowała ją pytaniami. A pierwszego dnia, po powrocie, wygłosiła jej długie kazanie o znikaniu na tak długo bez słowa i o stu innych rzeczach. Potem zaś niezdrowo ekscytowała się księżniczką, tym samym wprowadzając Kirę w stan głębokiego rozdrażnienia.

W sobotę, nad ranem, do pałacu powróciła Orlah. Wedle plotek wróciła z letniego pałacyku, którego aktualnie nikt oprócz jej służby już nie używał. Oficjalnie mówiło się, że udała się tam na wakacje, ale nieoficjalnie służące szeptały między sobą, że Orlah wyjechała, żeby pozbyć się ciąży. Twierdziły, że brzuch niedoszłej królowej ostatnimi czasy powiększał się, a ona sama zrobiła się kapryśna. Inne jeszcze dodawały wzmianki o jej bliskiej relacji z jakimś szlachcicem, ale na tym etapie Kira przestała słuchać.

Teraz, o ósmej rano, wciąż w sobotę, leżała w swoim łóżku. Przez hałasy nie mogła dalej spać, ale nie miała też ochoty na wstawanie i jedzenie. W zasadzie… pragnęła spędzić cały dzień wśród poduszek, owinięta w miękką pościel.

Niestety — drzwi do jej sypialni otworzyły się gwałtownie, a Servia odziana jedynie w jasnoróżowy szlafrok wpadła do środka z rumieńcem na bladej twarzy. Cała zdyszana rozejrzała się po pokoju, uprzednio przekręcając zamek w drzwiach.

— Muszę się ukryć — oświadczyła, otwierając wszelakie kufry, szafy i szafki.

— Co...

Pukanie rozbrzmiało w pomieszczeniu.

— Kira? Jesteś tam? — głos Hestelli dotarł do ich uszu, a Servia spięła się cała.

Kira westchnęła ciężko, czując, że nie dane jej będzie lenić się przez następne, długie godziny. Owinęła się szlafrokiem i wstała.

— Jestem! Już idę!

Wskazała na łóżko, a Servia pokiwała głową i bez żadnych marudzeń wepchnęła się pod nie. Wówczas Kira otworzyła drzwi.

— Coś się stało? — spytała, patrząc na kobietę o czarnych włosach z jednym, malutkim, białym pasemkiem. Ta zaś zmarszczyła brwi i wepchnęła głowę do pomieszczenia.

— Jest tu może księżniczka? Widziałam, że biegła w tym kierunku…

— Dobra, ale dlaczego miałaby być akurat u mnie? — Uniosła brew, idealnie udając zdziwienie.

— Daj spokój. — Kobieta wywróciła oczami. — Wszyscy plotkują, że ostatnio jesteście przyjaciółkami. — Stanęła na środku pokoju i okręciła się wokół własnej osi. — Choć, faktycznie, tu jej nie widzę. — Westchnęła ciężko, przesuwając dłonią po twarzy. — Jakbyś ją zobaczyła, powiedz, że ma przestać się wygłupiać i przyjść do mnie.

Wyszła.

I... po sekundzie wróciła, otwierając drzwi z trzaskiem. Bacznie rozejrzała się po całym pomieszczeniu, a na końcu posłała Kirze niewinny uśmiech i już na dobre zniknęła. Kira odetchnęła, zatrzaskując za nią drzwi. Servia zaś wynurzyła się spod łóżka — cała obłożona kurzem. Zakaszlała.

— Co to miało być? — spytała Kira, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— Ucieczka? Tak myślę? — Servia skrzywiła się, wyjmując spomiędzy nieuczesanych włosów, kawałek splecionych ze sobą nici.

  
  


— No dobrze, ale… dlaczego uciekałaś przed własną szwaczką?

— Chciała mi uszyć suknie. A to nudne.

Kira zazgrzytała zębami.

Co prawda nie miała żadnych czarnych myśli; nawet nie pomyślała o tym, że Servia mogła zrobić coś przez co teraz ściga ją pół pałacu, ale to… Prawda i tak była wkurzająca.

— Raczysz żartować, wasza wysokość — wymamrotała, pocierając skronie.

— Chciałabym!

Kira nabrała powietrza do płuc, policzyła do dziesięciu i… Nie. Jednak nie potrafiła nad sobą zapanować. Bez żadnych słów ruszyła w stronę Servii, a ta odruchowo cofnęła się pod ścianę.

— Eee… Kira? Dlacze… — Krzyknęła, gdy jej nogi oderwały się od ziemi, a ciało zostało przerzucone przez ramię Kiry. — Co ty… postaw mnie! Postaw! — piszczała, gdy Kira szła w stronę drzwi. — Nie możesz mnie tak traktować! Jestem księżniczką!

— Przykro mi, od dziś nie uznaję monarchii — oświadczyła, wychodząc na korytarz.

Tak oto Kira wylądowała w komnatach księżniczki, obserwując, jak służące zdejmują z niej potrzebne pomiary i przykładają do jej ciała najróżniejsze skrawki materiału. Przysypiała wśród poduszek rozrzuconych na wyjątkowo wygodnym fotelu, ale ilekroć faktycznie jej oczy zamykały się — Hestella podnosiła głos. Głównie karciła Servię za wiercenie się, ale od czasu do czasu krzyczała też na służące.

Po wszystkim Servia wyglądała, jakby wyżarto z niej całe życie.

— Nienawidzę tego — oświadczyła, gdy ona i Kira szły przez ogród.

— Ja tam ci zazdroszczę — mruknęła Kira z dłońmi splecionymi nad głową. — Hestella tworzy tak piękne suknie…

— Niepraktyczne. I ciasne.

— Jesteś pewna, że to drugie to jej wina, a nie twojego… tłuszczyku? — Uszczypnęła Servię w brzuch zasłonięty białą sukienką.

— Z moim tłuszczykiem wszystko w… ej! — pisnęła, cofając się. W następnej chwili roześmiała się, uciekając przed dłońmi Kiry.

Nieprzejęte wzrokiem strażników, ganiały się po ogrodzie i śmiały, niczym dzieci. Kira wręcz zdołała zapomnieć o ich ostatniej rozmowie i początku tego dnia, i pozwoliła, by niczym nieuzasadniona radość przejęła nad nią całkowitą kontrolę.

Dopiero głośne chrząknięcie przywróciło je do rzeczywistości. Obie w jednej chwili znieruchomiały, a wzrokiem powiodły do… Orlah i jej służących. Kobieta patrzyła to na jedną, to na drugą i marszczyła brwi, wyraźnie zdegustowana.

— To jest to, co robisz w wolnym czasie? — spytała, zatrzymując wreszcie wzrok na Servii. — Bawisz się z jakimiś służącymi?

— Ciociu… — zaczęła Servia i natychmiast urwała, nie mając pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Kolory odpłynęły z jej twarzy, a po uśmiechu nie pozostał nawet ślad.

Kira poruszyła się niespokojnie. Radość zastąpiła nienawiść tak przytłaczająco wielka, że aż Kira ledwie trzymała się na nogach. Najchętniej poderżnęłaby tej kobiecie gardło. Ona przynajmniej zasłużyła na taki los. Powinna ginąć powoli, w cierpieniu. Powinna…

Kira spięła się, słysząc przecinający powietrze świst. Jej ciało zareagowało samo, automatycznie — chwyciło Servię i pchnęło. Razem upadły na ziemię, a Kira przylgnęła do księżniczki, tworząc wokół niej żywą tarczę.

Tymczasem strzała, która miała trafić Servię wbiła się w pobliski, drewniany słup.

Ktoś krzyknął.


	9. Chapter 9

— Oszalałaś.

Kira kręciła głową, patrząc, jak Servia zrzucała z siebie ubrania. Różowy materiał opadał na — i tak już mocno zagraconą — podłogę, a stojąca tyłem księżniczka chwyciła za sukienkę wiszącą na oparciu krzesła. Ta była jeszcze prostsza od innych jej strojów: sięgała ledwie do kolan i składała się z pionowych wiśniowo-białych pasków. Wokół samego pasa zaś miała zaciśnięty złocisty pasek z dwoma łańcuchami, których ogniwa uformowano w serca.

Kiedy dodatkowo związała włosy czerwoną wstęgą, zaczęła przypominać typową Verankę sprzed dwudziestu lat. Ówcześni Veriesianie bowiem ukochali sobie blond włosy i paski z łańcuchami oraz paski jako wzór do stroju. Mówiło się, że miało to związek z napływem Nazerończyków — nagle na ulicach pojawiło się tyle ludzi z czarnymi włosami o jednym białym pasemku i w tradycyjnych dla nich strojach, że część Veriesian też zaczęła się do nich upodabniać. Druga zaś część zapragnęła stworzyć dla nich kompletne przeciwieństwo, coś własnego i dużo bardziej współczesnego.

Oczywiście widać było pewne drobne różnice — włosy Servii zdecydowanie były jasne, blond od urodzenia, a nie poprzez wylanie na nie jakiejś mazi, po której później pozostawały odrosty. Skórę też miała o wiele zbyt bladą, podczas gdy tamtejsi Veriesianie stosowali specjalne kremy i wychodzili na słońce. Podobno potrafili opalać się tak długo, że aż ich skóra przybierała paskudny, czerwony odcień, a oni sami tymczasowo tracili zdolność poruszania się bez bólu. Późniejsze tego konsekwencje były tak duże, że aż tamtejsi uczeni musieli rozpocząć badania nad nowymi chorobami i sposobami ich leczenia.

— Poważnie, przestań — warknęła po dłuższej chwili, jednocześnie wyrzucając z głowy wizję Servii z opalenizną. — Wychodzenie teraz gdziekolwiek to czyste szaleństwo!

— Dlaczego? — Servia oderwała wzrok od szkatuły wypełnionej kolczykami i przeniosła go na Kirę zajmującą parapet oraz na wielkiego, białego kota kręcącego się wokół jej wiszących nóg.

— Nie wiem… Może dlatego, że ledwie dwie godziny temu ktoś próbował cię zabić? — podsunęła, zgrzytając zębami.

— Ale przecież już znaleźliśmy tę osobę…

— A ty jej wybaczyłaś i kazałaś odejść wolno! — Kira machnęła rękami i prawie strąciła z parapetu kubek wypełniony brudnymi pędzlami. — Ale nawet pomijając ten głupi ruch… wciąż nie wiemy na czyje zlecenie działał ten mężczyzna. I czy jego zleceniodawca nie zastawił większej ilości pułapek. No bo… co jeśli zaatakują cię w stolicy? Servia, tam nie będzie tylu strażników, którzy rzucą się na niedoszłego morderce. Za to będą tłumy, w których mogę cię nie upilnować.

Servia zamrugała powoli, jakby sennie.

— Ale takie zagrożenie jest zawsze… — mruknęła i przechyliła głowę tak mocno, że aż ta opadła na jej lewe ramię.

— Servia, przysięgam, jeszcze słowo i… — urwała, słysząc kroki rozbrzmiewające na korytarzu, a potem cichutki głos przy samych drzwiach.

Księżniczka rzuciła krótkie _proszę_ i podeszła do ogromnego lustra zawieszonego na ścianie, zaraz naprzeciwko kanapy wypełnionej białymi i różowymi poduszkami. Poprawiała jeszcze fryzurę, kiedy do środka weszła Hizyna. Dziewczyna zrobiła kilka kroków i stanęła w miejscu, zawieszając wzrok na Kirze. Ta zaś zeskoczyła zwinnie z parapetu i podeszła do niej, odbierając część ręczników.

— E, to…

Kira uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Hizyna widziała je już któryś raz razem, a jednak wciąż zachowywała się, jakby każdy kolejny był dopiero pierwszym. Wciąż otwierała usta ze zdziwienia i gapiła się na Kirę, jakby ktoś domalował do wyjątkowo cennego obrazu ludzika złożonego z jednego koła i pięciu patyków.

Odłożyła ręczniki na jedną z półek i odsunęła, dając Hizynie miejsce na zrobienie tego samego.

— Dziękuję — wymamrotała dziewczyna, a rękawy jej czerwonej sukni odrobinę opadły, odsłaniając czerwone pręgi. Zarumieniła się i szybko upuściła ręce, ale było już za późno. Kira złapała ją za nadgarstek.

— Kto? — spytała, mając wrażenie, że tego dnia nie będzie jej dane poczuć czegoś innego, niż złość na dłużej, niż pięć minut.

— To... nic takiego… — wybełkotała Hizyna. W następnej chwili znieruchomiała, uświadamiając sobie, jak wrogie spojrzenie Kira posyła Servii. — C-czekaj nie, to nie księżniczka!— pisnęła, gdy Kira otwierała usta.

Wspomniana zaś księżniczka wciąż stała plecami do nich, ale wzrok miała utkwiony powyżej własnego ramienia, w lustrzane odbicie ukazujące Kirę. Gdyby Hizyna spojrzała za siebie mogłaby ujrzeć, że o ile oczy Kiry emanują mnóstwem złości, o tyle te Servii wypełnioną są troską, a jej twarz nie wykrzywia się w irytacji na tak śmiały osąd.

— Czy to moja ciocia? — spytała, mnąc kawałek sukienki.

— Ja… to była moja wina. — Hizyna zatrzęsła się i spuściła głowę, a potem… po prostu wyszarpała dłoń z uścisku Kiry i niczym goniona przez demony czy inne przerażające istoty wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

Kira stała w miejscu, w pierwszej chwili nie rozumiejąc, co się właśnie stało. Potem zaś z jej ust wydobył się przeciągły, wręcz zwierzęcy warkot. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i uderzyła nimi w szafkę, a na idealnej szklanej powierzchni natychmiast pojawiło się pęknięcie. W całej swojej złości nie zauważyła nawet momentu, w którym Servia podeszła do niej i chwyciła jej krwawiącą dłoń.

— Narzekasz na mnie, ale sama też o sobie nie dbasz — stwierdziła księżniczka, patrząc na tkwiące w skórze kawałki szkła.

— Ja nie muszę — odparła i syknęła, gdy Servia szarpnęła za jeden z odłamków.

— Naprawdę? — Uniosła brew. — Przypominam, że jesteś jedynym powodem, dla którego mają mnie koronować, a do samej koronaci jeszcze trochę czasu zostało… i tyle rzeczy może się zdarzyć, a bez rąk i martwa mnie nie ochronisz. No i co z...

Kira westchnęła.

— Dobrze, dobrze. Od dziś postaram się więcej nie kaleczyć swoich rąk.

— Obiecujesz?

— Obiecuję.

Servia uśmiechnęła się, a Kira znów syknęła, gdy kolejny fragment szklanej szyby opuścił jej dłoń i został odłożony na jedną z półek. Chociaż był jednocześnie ostatnim, Servia wciąż jej nie puszczała — palcami dalej błądziła po ciemnej skórze. Milczała, naciskając lekko na rozcięcie i patrząc, jak krew zabrudza jej dłoń. Nie powiedziała też ani słowa, gdy wreszcie dotknęła najmniejszego z palców, pozbawionego niewielkiej części czubka.

Kira zaś… miała wrażenie, że zaraz się udusi. O ile wcześniej, ze złości wręcz dyszała, o tyle teraz czuła się, jakby ktoś całkowicie odciął jej dopływ powietrza. Czuła, jak klatka piersiowa unosi się, a do ust i nosa dostaje się powietrze, a jednak nacisk na gardle powiększał się równie mocno, co ten w żołądku. Na krótki moment — skupiona jedynie na dotyku i swoich problemach z oddychaniem — całkowicie zapomniała o tym kim obie są, co wydarzyło się ledwie dwie godziny temu i o posiniaczonej Hizynie.

Jakaś jej cząstka, ta tęskniąca za dzieciństwem i Ebellą pragnęła już zawsze pozwalać Servii zajmować się nią. Chciała tego delikatnego dotyku wypielęgnowanych dłoni i zatroskanych spojrzeń. Ale ta większa, bardziej pesymistyczna część jej osoby zdusiła te myśli, nim Kira wypowiedziała na głos choć część tych bredni.

— Powinnam za nią pójść — powiedziała, zerkając na zamknięte drzwi.

Servia zmarszczyła brwi, początkowo nie rozumiejąc znaczenia tych słów.

— Och — wydusiła z siebie po chwili i również powiodła wzrokiem do wyjścia. Posmutniała. — To… ja… zajmę się tym. To znaczy… — Przełknęła ślinę. — Postaram się, żeby nie miała kontaktu z moją ciocią i jej służącymi.

— Nie będziesz z nią rozmawiać i przekonywać, że świat byłby piękniejszy gdyby nie była taką suką? — spytała Kira, nim zdążyła ugryźć się w język albo chociaż ubrać to w delikatniejsze słowa.

Ale Servia nie wyglądała na urażoną. Co prawda zbladła, stając się równie białą, co nazeroński śnieg, ale Kira miała wrażenie, że więcej w tym strachu, niż złości. No dobrze. W zasadzie — po takim czasie spędzonym z księżniczką była pewna, że to, co widzi to czysty lęk, a nie choćby cień wściekłości.

— Chciałabym to zrobić — wymamrotała, zerkając na pęknięcie. — Właściwie… już kiedyś to zrobiłam. Dwa, trzy razy i… — Zatrzęsła się, a dłońmi zakryła swoje oczy. — To zawsze kończy się większą tragedią, wiesz?

Kiedy dwie godziny temu zbierała się z ziemi, ze świadomością, że ktoś próbował ją zabić — nie wyglądała na wzruszoną. Bardziej martwiła się o sprawce, niż siebie. Gdy szukano go — krążyła po swojej komnacie i nerwowo wbijała zęby w kciuk. W konfrontacji z nim była spokojna. Nawet śmiała się i żartowała, a zamiast kazać go skuć… tak po prostu pozwoliła mu jeść ze sobą ciasteczka i pić herbatę. I wypuściła go wolno, nawet nie myśląc o konsekwencjach, a za to całkowicie wierząc w jego nawrócenie.

A teraz, przez ledwie niecałych szesnaście słów, była istnym bałaganem. Kira aż nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć — zamarła z ustami uformowanymi w niewielkie „o”. Jej oczy błądziły od bladych dłoni do drżących warg.

— Servia?

Gdy Ebella płakała wystarczyło ją połaskotać albo zasugerować wizytę w kuchni po coś słodkiego; gdy płakała jej matka — ojciec łapał ją w swoje ramiona i przytulał. Potrafili tak trwać przez godzinę aż wreszcie uspokajała się i mogła powiedzieć o tym, co ją boli lub martwi. W trakcie wojny… cóż, tam nie było zbyt wiele miejsca na długi płacz i wylewne pocieszanie. Klepało się innych w ramie i szło dalej. Ale jak pocieszyć księżniczkę? Gdyby były gdzieś indziej, poza pałacem mogłaby się przełamać i ją przytulić albo chociaż pogłaskać, ale… w pałacu? Nie wypadało. W końcu w każdej chwili ktoś mógł przyjść i…

 _Szukasz wymówek —_ pomyślała, wyciągając przed siebie ręce i przygarniając Servię.

Księżniczka płakała głośno i długo, aż cały jej makijaż się rozmazał, tworząc na twarzy czarne, różowe, żółte i błękitne smugi. Czasami uspokajała się na chwilę i znów wybuchała głośnym szlochem. Gdy pociągnęła nosem Kira była gotowa na kolejny atak, ale… tym razem Servia zdusiła w sobie wszelakie dźwięki i starła z policzków łzy. Nabrała powietrza i pozwoliła przetrzeć sobie poliki ręcznikiem.

— Nowy ręcznik i już brudny — mruknęła Kira, bardziej do siebie, patrząc na biały materiał pokryty teraz kolorowymi plamami.

Servia zaś znów nabrała powietrza, w myślach policzyła do trzech i złapała Kirę za twarz, wykręcając nią tak, by patrzyły sobie w oczy.

— Chcę ci coś powiedzieć — oświadczyła. — Ale chcę, żeby to zostało między nami. Nikt nie może wiedzieć. — Wciąż trzęsły jej się ręce. — Pewnie uznasz mnie za wariatkę i zrezygnujesz z naszej umowy. Właściwie… nawet nie będę miała nic przeciwko. Sama doskonale wiem, że to co powiem będzie szalone, ale…

— Servia. Dosłownie groziła ci nożem. Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, jak szalona musiałaby być to rzecz, żebym zrezygnowała. — Wywróciła oczami, choć jednocześnie czuła, jak wszystkie jej organy zaciskają się w supły.

— Ja… — Servia zerknęła na drzwi i milczała, nasłuchując. Co prawda nie miała tak dobrego słuchu, jak Kira, a szpiedzy potrafili być naprawdę cisi, ale ostatecznie, nie słysząc żadnych podejrzanych dźwięków, postanowiła sobie zaufać i po raz pierwszy w życiu, powiedziała na głos: — Orlah truje mojego ojca.

W jednej chwili Kira zapragnęła, by ktoś ją uszczypnął, a wszystko dokoła okazało się paskudnym snem. Wręcz marzyła o ponownym znalezieniu się w wygodnym łóżku, wśród poduszek. Nawet jeśli to oznaczało, że ona i Servia miałyby wciąż być skłócone.

Tymczasem Servia kontynuowała:

— To przez nią w ogóle zachorował, ale to… to po części moja wina. W zasadzie… to całkowicie moja wina.

— Czekaj. Czekaj. Moment. — Kira uniosła rękę, a kolejne myśli zalewały falami jej zmęczony, wciąż nieco rozgniewany umysł. — Czy ktoś o tym wie?

— Tylko ty i ja.

— A jest tak, ponieważ…

— Jak miałabym to komukolwiek powiedzieć? — Servia wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. — Nikt by mi nie uwierzył. Ludzie mogą nienawidzić mojej cioci, ale nawet ci najwięksi wrogowie wiedzą, że ona kochała swoje brata! I z pewnością wiedziałaby, że to ja wszystkim to rozpowiadam, a wtedy mogłaby mnie wysłać gdzieś i… nie mogłabym już…

— Nie mogłabyś co?

Servia odwróciła wzrok.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć.

— Dosłownie przed chwilą wyjawiłaś mi spisek swojej ciotki.

— No dobrze. Ja… obecnie nie chcę powiedzieć.

Kira westchnęła. Gdyby wierzyła w to, że Dama Popiołów wciąż gdzieś tam istnieje i widzi ich poczynania, z pewnością otworzyłaby okno i zaczęła krzyczeć ❝Co, do cholery, jest nie tak z twoimi potomkami?!❞.

— A możesz wyjawić, czemu sądzisz, że to twoja wina?

— Bo… mówiłam ci. Zawsze, gdy próbuję z nią rozmawiać, dzieją się tragedie. Tamtego dnia też tak było. Ja… powiedziałam jej tak wiele rzeczy, których nie powinnam… dosłownie wyjawiłam jej, że nie zamierzam być królową, że...

Kira na moment wyłączyła się.

To miało sens. No dobrze — próby zabicia innych kandydatów do tronu i aktualnych władców lub władczyń zawsze miały trochę sensu. Ale to o czym mówiła Servia tworzyło świetną okazję, patrząc na mentalność Impilijan. Ona sama nie chciała korony, więc jej śmierć byłaby cholernie głupim, niepotrzebnym ruchem, który stworzyłby tylko mnóstwo pytań. Servion, przez swoje położenie, był raczej nietykalny. Ale król? On był stary, wymęczony. Powolne trucie nie byłoby więc aż tak podejrzane. W końcu istniały trucizny idealnie wywołujące symptomy najróżniejszych chorób.

Ale teraz gra się zmieniła.

Servia znów była ważna, a pałac już wiedział o jej planach zostania królową. To zaś oznaczało, że…

— To Orlah chciała cię dziś zabić, prawda?

Kiedy widziała siniaki Hizyny, czuła ogień buchający pod skórą i pragnący wydostać się, i spalić wszystko, co tylko stanęło mu na drodze. Teraz miała tego całkowite przeciwieństwo: jej skóra była chłodna, jakby w żyłach tkwił sam lód.

—Tak myślę?

Kira zaklęła.

Dwie godziny później, gdy obie były w sypialni Servii — księżniczka leżała rozłożona na łóżku, a Kira siedziała obok z poduszką wciśniętą pod brodę — w jej głowie wytworzyła się zaktualizowana lista potencjalnych problemów. Prezentowała się ona następująco:

Po pierwsze — Orlah. W zasadzie: ją spokojnie można było umieścić w rubryce _pewne problemy_. Musiała być wściekła, gdy dowiedziała się, że Servia jednak przejmie władze (Kira z jednej strony żałowała, że nie mogła zobaczyć miny jaką zrobiła na tę wieść, a z drugiej była zła na siebie, że w całym tym bałaganie nawet nie pomyślała o tak szybkim ataku z jej strony). Do tego, skoro od tak dawna podtruwała króla, musiała dysponować mnóstwem zaufanych ludzi. I zdecydowanie nie obawiała się klątwy Damy Popiołów.

Po drugie — Servion. Co prawda książę wciąż tkwił daleko od królestwa i żadne znaki na ziemi i niebie nie wskazywały na to, że powróci, ale w tej sytuacji Kira nie byłaby zdziwiona gdyby nagle mu się odwidziało i powrócił. Na dłuższą metę, jako te starsze dziecko króla, mógłby nawet być problemem większym, niż Orlah. Oczywiście, później, jako władca byłby lepszy, ale… nawet źdźbło trawy byłoby lepszym władcą, niż Orlah. I Kira miała w swojej głowie już zbyt wiele pomysłów na zmiany w królestwie, żeby teraz bawić się w grożenie kolejnemu dziecku króla.

Po trzecie — Melyz. On akurat należał do zagrożeń niezwiązanych bezpośrednio z pałacem. Kira nie widziała go od ujawnienia tożsamości ich potwora, a do tego wciąż nie była pewna, ile dzieciak słyszał z tych wszystkich rozmów. Zakładała więc najgorsze. Co za tym szło: spodziewała się, że w każdej chwili mógł opowiedzieć innym o tym, jak to księżniczka chodzi pod zmienionym imieniem po stolicy. Gdyby ta plotka dotarła do uszy kogoś ze Scandy… Och, to stworzyłoby tyle dodatkowych problemów, że Kirę aż rozbolała głowa od myślenia o tym.

Po czwarte — strażnicy, służący, żołnierze. Kira nie miała pojęcia, którym można ufać, a którym nie. Dla bezpieczeństwa więc zakładała, że aktualnie wrogiem są nawet jej przyjaciółki.

Po piąte — każdy, kto mieszkał w mieście i znał prawdziwą tożsamość Servii. Powód był ten sam co przy Melyzie. Może nawet powinna dać ich odrobinę wyżej, bo coś jej podpowiadało, że nie zna imion i nazwisk nawet połowy takich osób.

Po szóste — wojny i wszelakie konflikty z innymi królestwami. Najbardziej wątpliwa była z Nazeronem, najmniej — ponowne starcie ze Scandą. Co prawda na razie Scandowie byli na etapie zliczania strat, mierzenia się z wielką dziurą w budżecie, ale w przyszłości mogły zadziać się najróżniejsze rzeczy. Do tego: Orlah i tu mogłaby się wtrącić; mogłaby zawrzeć z nimi sojusz.

Po siódme i ostatnie — Servia we własnej osobie. Na początku, gdy zapisywała ją na tej liście, myślała o nagłym złamaniu umowy. Wyobrażała sobie, jak Servia informuje kogoś o tym, co zaszło, a straż wpada do jej pokoju i wlecze ją prosto na szafot. Teraz zaczynała się martwić, że księżniczka najzwyczajniej w świecie zabije się przez swoje pomysły i beztroskie podejście do niedoszłych morderców.

Gdzieś na dnie, jako bonus, byli jeszcze jej rodzice. Wątpiła w ich zdradę, ale obawiała się wizji, w której jakimś cudem poznają prawdę; dowiadują się, że ich córka groziła samej księżniczce i jeszcze zmusiła ją do przejęcia władcy, łamiąc tym samym wszystkie możliwe zasady. Obok nich tkwiło imię ojca Servii. Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby nagle miał cudownie ozdrowieć albo w majakach dojść do wniosku, że świetnym pomysłem będzie wybicie całego pałacu.

Kira westchnęła, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę księżniczki.

— Coś się stało?

_Wszystko._

_—_ Nie. — Odrzuciła na bok poduszkę i rozprostowawszy nogi, podniosła się z łóżka. — Chodźmy już, Servia.

Księżniczka zmarszczyła brwi i uniosła się na łokciach.

— Dzisiaj bardzo często używasz mojego imienia — zauważyła, przechodząc za Kirą do innego pomieszczenia.

— Tak? — Przesunęła palcami aż natrafiła na wgłębienie. Chwilę później cała ściana zadrżała, a na samym jej środku pojawiło się przejście z wyniszczonych cegieł i pajęczyn pokrywających sufit. — Czy to ci przeszkadzało?

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu… zdziwiłam się.

Kira skinęła głową i pozwoliła Servii pójść jako pierwszej. Wciąż nie wierzyła, że to robią — w tak wczesną godzinę, dzień taki jak ten i po niedawnym zamachu na życie księżniczki. Z innych pomieszczeń, echem, niosła się melodia wygrywana przez najznakomitszych muzyków, a otwarte okna wpuszczały do środka zapach jedzenia — najlepszych potraw sprowadzonych specjalnie dla Orlah.

I kiedy pałac dalej świętował jej powrót; planował wypuszczać kolorowe, papierowe lampiony (tradycja zapożyczona z Nazeronu) i otwierać kolejne butelki wina, one wędrowały tunelami aż znalazły się przy samym murze. Stamtąd, jak zawsze, dziurą przecisnęły się na drugą stronę i niespostrzeżone powędrowały do miasta.

*

Kira nie wiedziała, czego konkretnie się spodziewała, ale z pewnością była rozczarowana, gdy zauważyła, że stolica była tak samo nijaka i niewzruszona, jak na początku. Nikt nie szeptał o tym, że wielki, straszliwy potwór został pokonany i zamknięty; nikt się nie uśmiechał opowiadając o tym, jak to teraz spokojnie może wędrować nocą. Nawet o nocnych hałasach, odgłosach walki zdawali się już nie pamiętać.

Same ślady walki też przepadły — choć szły tymi samymi uliczkami, Kira nigdzie nie widziała śladów swojej krwi ani pazurów potwora czy pozostałości po wybuchu.

Mieszkańcy spokojnie wędrowali między straganami wypełnionymi już niezbyt świeżym jedzeniem, a większość sprzedawców i tak powoli pakowała owoce, warzywa i mięso do skrzyń, tym samym szykując się do odjazdu. Na fontannie z rzeźbą Damy Popiołów stał mężczyzna w jaskrawym stroju i przygrywał na lutni, pomimo lecących w niego pomidorów.

Kira zmarszczyła brwi obserwując tę scenę — ludzie, głównie starzy, zbierali się wokół i buczeli, podczas gdy inni jedynie zerkali i pośpiesznie odchodzili, przyciskając do siebie swoje dzieci.

— Przecież nie jest taki zły — mruknęła, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— W zasadzie, gra bardzo dobrze — dodała Servia, równie zaskoczona reakcją swoich poddanych.

Ktoś wypadł z jednej uliczki, zrobił kilka niezgrabnych kroków i z całą możliwą siłą wpadł na Kirę. Dziewczyna syknęła, cofając się pod wypływem uderzenia, a chłopak padł na ziemię.

— Przepraszam! — wykrzyczał, masując czoło. Chciał jeszcze dodać, że to był wypadek; że zazwyczaj bardziej uważa, ale nim słowa te wyszyły z jego ust, otworzył oczy i zamarł. — Znowu wy? — jęknął Melyz.

— Znowu ty? — spytała w tym samym czasie Kira. Przesunęła wzrokiem po twarzy pokrytej niewielkimi strupkami i smarem, a potem skrzywiła się dostrzegając już większe, poważniejsze krwiste ślady idące od szyi do brzucha, odsłoniętego przez dziury w koszuli. — W coś ty się znowu wpakował?

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Wszędzie śmierdziało alkoholem, a niewielki boks ledwie był w stanie pomieścić całą ich trójkę, ale Kira nie narzekała. Z mocno zgiętymi nogami i łokciami wciśniętymi w wyniszczone oparcie, wpatrywała się w chłopca. Jej zielonkawy napój pozostawał nietknięty, a ziemniaki oblane sosem — utraciły ledwie jedną łyżeczkę. Smakowały paskudnie. Jakby ktoś wylał na nie olej i ziemię z ulicy. Servia, choć dostała dokładnie to samo, bez problemu pochłaniała posiłek; zachowywała się, jakby właśnie jadła najlepszą rzecz na świecie — wspanialszą nawet od pałacowych pyszności.

Melyz odchrząknął. Napił się wody, skrzywił, przesunął palcami po rozcięciu na szyi i wreszcie zaczął mówić. A właściwie, wypowiedział aż jedno, pełne ponurych jęknięć zdanie:

— Ma mojego kuzyna.

Kira zmarszczyła brwi.

Chociaż chciała udawać, że jest inaczej, mózg cały czas podsyłał jej obrazy z ostatnich kilku lat. Wbijała paznokcie w skórę i starała się wyrównać oddech na widok kobiet w wyniszczonych ubraniach i równie ponurych mężczyzn. Wszyscy, przylgnięci jedno do drugiego, tkwili przez płonącą wioską i raz za razem szeptali o tym kogo stracili. Imiona niosły się echem, atakowały uszy i nie pozwalały na skupienie. Kiedy to zdarzyło się pierwszy raz była młoda i nie rozumiała jeszcze wielu rzeczy, a inne — uparcie ignorowała. To też podniosła się z ziemi, odrzucając na bok kosz z zebranymi wcześniej skrawkami szkła i podeszła do tłumu.

Nie miała pojęcia, co powinna powiedzieć, ale chciała pocieszyć każdego, choćby i miało jej to zająć kilka dni. Nabrała powietrza (śmierdziało spalenizną) i rozchyliła usta, ale nim wyszło z nich jakiekolwiek słowo — ktoś podniósł na nią wzrok i z sykiem zamachnął się trzymanym w dłoni kamieniem.

— To wasza wina — oświadczył, grzebiąc dłońmi w ziemi.

Później, gdy już przetrawiła całą sytuację, nawet im się nie dziwiła, ale gdy wszystko dopiero się działo — stała w miejscu, pozwalając by grad kamieni ranił jej skórę i kompletnie nic nie rozumiała.

Ktoś wreszcie zauważył zamieszanie, bo słodki zapach rozlał się po pobliskim terenie, ludzie padli na ziemię, pogrążeni w śnie, a wszelkie obelgi ucichły. Potem już więcej nie próbowała odrywać się od wyznaczonych jej zadań i mieszać w tragedię innych ludzi. Teraz zaś jedynie przechyliła głowę i spytała:

— Kto?

Z jej twarzy i głosu nie dało się odczytać czy faktycznie jest tym zaciekawiona, czy jedynie pyta, bo i tak ktoś musi to w końcu zrobić.

Melyz pociągnął nosem, a ręka, w której trzymał łyżkę zatrzymała się w powietrzu. Niebiesko-żółta breja spadła na stół i kawałek talerza, z którego dopiero co została zgarnięta.

— Mówią o nim _Bajarz_ — wymamrotał.

Błądził wzrokiem — od nudnej, pokrytej deskami podłogi do sufitu z zawieszonymi pod nimi obrazami przedstawiającymi _Świętą Dziewicę_ , jedną z wiernych kompanek _Damy Popiołów_. Kira nie pamiętała, by kiedykolwiek widziała malowidło przedstawiające ją z uśmiechem na twarzy — zazwyczaj malarze oddawali jedynie smutek, który wedle pozostawionych zapisków wiecznie bił z jej oczu. Nawet w miejscu takim, jak to i w tak karykaturalnych, tanich portretach nie próbowano odejść od tej wizji. Z głową nieco za małą w porównaniu do reszty ciała, srebrzystymi, długimi włosami i krzywą, jaskrawą suknią wciąż wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała zapłakać.

Na każdym stole stał malutki figurki z drewna. Wszystkie przedstawiały to samo: niską dziewczynkę wychylającą się z żelaznej dziewicy, narzędzia tortur. Melyz złapał za tę umieszczoną przy ich stolę i pokręcił gwałtownie głową. Czerwona farba odpadała w kontakcie z jego palcami.

— Przybył tu jakiś czas temu, jak dla mnie był ze Scandy — wyznał, dygocząc — ale sam twierdził, że przybył z pustyni. Opowiadał, że spędził tam dziesięć lat, wśród _Lagai Ten Vi_ , ale teraz pragnie podróżować po morzu.

— Czy ta część ma jakieś znaczenie dla dalszych wydarzeń? — wtrąciła Kira.

 _Lagai Ten Vi_ byli wędrownym ludem, dziećmi nazerończyków i veriesian. Zazwyczaj nie widywano ich poza granicami pustyni, a jeśli już z nich wychodzili — działy się złe rzeczy. Ostatnim razem przynieśli ze sobą przedziwną zarazę, która niemal wybiła ogromne miasto. Jeszcze wcześniej — przynieśli wieść, że smoki dopadło coś paskudnego, zmuszającego je do wzajemnego mordowania się. Za to ponad sto lat temu żądali od ówczesnej królowej zrzeknięcia się tronu, a gdy ta kazała im odejść — podpalili pałac. Wszelkie książki opisywały ich jako odrobinę zdziczałe symbole nadchodzącej katastrofy.

Kira nie specjalnie wierzyła w to, by garstka ludzi miała aż tak mistyczne moce sprawcze, raczej uznawała to wszystko za ciąg niefortunnych zdarzeń przeplatany z momentami, w których w królestwie było tak źle, że nawet _Lagai Ten Vi_ postanawiali interweniować. Ale Servia przestała jeść i zaciskała nerwowo dłonie na drewnianym blacie.

Sama nazwa — _Lagai Ten Vi_ — była mieszaniną dwóch języków. _Lagai_ pochodziło od nazerońskiego _gaileiri_ , podczas gdy _Ten Vi_ było skrótami mającymi korzenie w dawnym veriesjańskim. W swojej codziennej formie _Lagai Ten Vi_ , wedle samego ludu, oznaczało po prostu _Duchy z Pustyni_ , ale kopiąc głębiej dało się też odkryć drugie znaczenie. _Upadek Władcy._

W pałacu, dzieciom opowiadano, że jeśli przyszły król (lub przyszła królowa) choćby usłyszy tę nazwę w swojej obecności — nie będzie rządził długo ani dobrze.

— Od tego się zaczęło — odpowiedział chłopiec i nie wyczuwając przygnębienia bijącego od Servii, kontynuował: — On… kazał sprowadzić sobie transport i statek. Mówił, że mamy zrobić to najszybciej jak się da, ale Nizer go wyśmiał. Powiedział, że nie będzie niczego załatwiał jakimś pomyleńcom z ulicy i wyrzucił go.

— A on w ramach zemsty porwał twojego kuzyna?

— On… zabrał już przynajmniej dziesiątkę dzieci.

— Zabrał to złe słowo.

Kira zdusiła w sobie odruch nakazujący chwycić za broń i skierować ją w stronę przybyszki, podpierającej się o ich boks.

— On po prostu im zaśpiewał, a dzieciaki poszły same — oświadczyła, wpychając się obok Kiry. Jej liczne kolczyki i bransolety oraz pierścionki brzęczały przy każdym ruchu, obijając się o siebie nawzajem, a długie, czerwone włosy upięte w warkocz, owijały się wokół szyi, niczym wąż. Skórę miała nieco ciemniejszą od Servii, opaloną na słońcu. Śmierdziała rumem.

— Zaśpiewał?

Servia uśmiechnęła się niepewnie do przybyszki.

— Ta, ten chuj ma zajebisty głos — oświadczyła, by chwilę potem dodać — Przynajmniej tak plotą idiotki z _Hanwernu_.

Kira przesunęła palcami po skroniach, nim spytała:

— Kim ty właściwie jesteś?

— Meril. Dostarczam tu żarcie. — Wskazała na skrzynie rozstawione przy ladzie i wypełnione warzywami oraz owocami o niezbyt dobrym stanie. — Ale to tylko tymczasowe, niedługo zostanę piratką, jasne?

Kira kiwnęła głową, nie mając ochoty drążyć tego tematu. Bardziej skupiła się na poprzednich słowach kobiety.

— Żadne dziecko się nie opierało? Tak po prostu za nim szły?

— Jakby oferował im górę cukierków — wymamrotał Melyz. — A kiedy ja chciałem zatrzymać mojego kuzyna, on… — Wzdrygnął się, zaciskając palce na poplamionej krwią koszuli.

Niektórzy pół trimowie potrafili kontrolować umysły, ale z tego, co Kira słyszała — ich kontrola rzadko kiedy obejmowała kilka osób, a nawet jeśli to była bardzo słaba. Do tego: raczej unikano używania jej na dzieciach. Nie ze względu na dobro czy ludzkie odruchy. Po prostu dzieci zbyt szybko się dekoncentrowały, ich uwagę od słów trima potrafiła odciągnąć pierwsza lepsza rzecz. Były też zbyt emocjonalne, choćby — przewrócone natychmiast zaczynały płakać i tym samym wymykać się spod kontroli.

Ale przede wszystkim — kontrolowanie zazwyczaj istniało, jako seria niezauważalnych dla innych ruchów albo wytwarzało się w trakcie pozornie nic nie znaczącej rozmowy. Czasami wystarczyło zmusić rozmówcę do powiedzenia jednego konkretnego słowa. Innym razem chodziło o kontakt z krwią danego trima. Ale Kira nigdy nie słyszała, by któryś używał swojego śpiewu i to na taką skalę.

I, oczywiście, moce trimów ciągle mutowały, rozwijały się z pokolenia na pokolenie, ale… jeśli ten mężczyzna naprawdę przybył od _Lagai Ten Vi,_ od tej zamkniętej grupki, to… jakim prawem ją posiadł?

— Gdzie można go znaleźć? — spytała, gdy przez jej mózg przetoczyły się kolejne teorie i żadna nie była satysfakcjonująca.

— Um… podobno zrobił sobie legowisko w stajniach Ancielsa.

— U, zamierzacie go odszukać? Idę z wami! — Meril klasnęła uradowana w dłonie.

— Nie ma mowy.

Przekonane jej do powrotu do pracy i nie mieszania się w tę sprawę zajęło Kirze godzinę, a na końcu i tak musiała interweniować Servia. Gdyby nie ona — najpewniej doszłoby do rękoczynów albo, przynajmniej, drobnej szarpaniny.

Kira odetchnęła opuszczając budynek i wreszcie pozbywając się smrodu serwowanego w nim posiłku. Ulice pozostawały zatłoczone, ludzie wędrowali nimi i prowadzili swoje zwyczajne życie, a słodki zapach straganowego jedzenia wypełniał powietrze. Kira wyminęła Servię i podeszła do kobiety sprzedającej jabłka oblane czekoladą i bułeczki wypełnione bananowym nadzieniem.

— Dopiero, co jadłyśmy — zauważyła księżniczka, stając obok.

— Ty jadłaś — poprawiła ją Kira. Odgarnęła włosy wpadające do oczu i sięgnęła dłonią do kieszeni wypełnionej srebrzystymi i złocistymi monetami. Rzuciwszy na blat wyliczoną sumę, przyjęła od kobiety trzy bułeczki. — I dalej nie rozumiem, jakim cudem nie masz jeszcze objawów zatrucia — dodała, gdy odchodziły, idąc we wskazanym przez Melyza kierunku.

— Bo ono wcale nie było tak złe! Właściwie było przepyszne, trochę przypominało w smaku popisowe danie mojej babci, ale bez tego posmaku cytryny.

— Może jeszcze powiesz, że ich napoje dało się wypić bez zwymiotowania?

— Nie. One akurat były paskudne, a konsystencją przypominały błoto.

— Och, a więc chociaż tu się zgadzamy.

Servia uśmiechnęła się.

Zrobiła jeszcze kilka kroków i… wylądowała na ziemi, przygnieciona ciałem ogromnego mężczyzny.

Kira spięła się, a jej dłoń powędrowała do ukrytych w butach nożach. W pierwszej chwili jej umysł nakazał zabić mężczyznę bez zadawania jakichkolwiek pytań. W drugiej — uświadomiła sobie, że to nie on tu jest problemem.

— Nic ci nie jest, panienko? — spytał, zbierając się z podłogi i pomagając Servii wstać.

Ludzie gromadzili się wokół nich, szeptali, a z wbitej w ziemię belki wystawał sztylet.

Nie wyczuła go.

Nie miała pojęcia czy to kwestia hałasu czy głodu, ale jej mózg nie zarejestrował nawet jednej nieprawidłowości. Z sykiem, upewniwszy się, że Servii nic nie jest, podeszła do belki i jednym ruchem wysunęła z niej sztylet.

Jego ostrze lepiło się od trucizny i połyskiwało, oświetlone popołudniowym słońcem, ale Kirę najbardziej interesowała rękojeść. Złocista, przyozdobiona rubinami i symbolem Veries (wężem o dwóch głowach) przywodziła jej na myśl sztylet umieszczony w jednej z licznych, pałacowych gablot.

Jako dziecko mijała go z milion razy, a kiedyś za pozwoleniem babki króla wzięła go w swoje drobne, dziecięce dłonie. Wymachiwała nim w sali o złotych ścianach i śmiała się w najlepsze. Dopiero, gdy towarzyszącą jej kobietę wezwano do innego pomieszczenia — Kira podeszła do okna i dokładnie przesunęła palcami po całym sztylecie, badała każde wgłębienie, każdy uszczerbek.

A teraz z narastającym w piersi uciskiem, wpatrywała się w jeden z rubinów i pęknięcie idące przez samego jego środek.

— Powinniśmy wracać — oznajmiła, gdy Servia stanęła przy niej.

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy tłum zaczął powoli zanikać, a osoby, które zostały — wezwały kilku trimów w błękitnych płaszczach i zawieszonych na nich lśniących odznakach. Mężczyzna, który ocalił Servię stał teraz przy swoim stoisku i jakby nic sprzedawał pomidory.

Kira miała ochotę podejść do niego i zadać kilka niezbyt uprzejmych, subtelnych pytań, ale kiedy ogłuszający huk wypełnił pobliską uliczkę, priorytetem stało się wydostanie bez składania jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień trimom. Złapała więc Servię za rękę i korzystając z rozproszonej uwagi pozostałych, pociągnęła ją w przeciwnym do huku kierunku. Po kilku krokach zaczęły biec.

*

Servia opadła na jedną z beczek. Włosy i ubrania lepiły się do jej spoconego ciała. Zgięta ledwie łapała oddech, podczas gdy Kira rozglądała się bacznie po otaczającej ich przestrzeni. Huki ucichły, nikt ich nie gonił, ale do pałacu też nie mogły wrócić, bo to oznaczało iście w kierunku, z którego dopiero co uciekły.

— Drugi raz jednego dnia próbowano cię zabić — zauważyła, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Samo to nie było jej zmartwieniem. Problem raczej tkwił w miejscu. Jeśli atakowano księżniczkę nawet w mieście, gdzie nikt nie powinien wiedzieć o jej obecności… ktoś musiał widzieć, jak wychodziły z pałacu. Ktoś musiał je śledzić. A Kira go nie wyczuła.

Uderzyła ręką w pobliską ścianę, gdy ta myśl na nowo wypełniła jej umysł, zasłaniając pozostałe informacje. Najchętniej zamknęłaby Servię w pałacu, jak najdalej od dodatkowych problemów stolicy i stamtąd zajmowała się wszystkimi potencjalnymi zabójcami. Niestety księżniczka nie wyglądała na zniechęconą ostatnimi zdarzeniami — gdy tylko nabrała powietrza, wyprostowała się i uśmiechnęła, gotowa do dalszej drogi. Wyruszyły kilka minut później w kompletniej ciszy.

Kira tak naprawdę miała wiele rzeczy do powiedzenia. Wiele nieprzyjemnych rzeczy. Przekleństwa sama cisnęły się na jej usta, a kiedy szła musiała się upominać, żeby nie wybuchnąć. W końcu — wciąż nie miały pewności, że są bezpieczne, a gdyby Kira dalej odpływała i pozwalała by gniew przejmował kontrolę, mogłaby nie zauważyć kolejnego ataku. Dlatego po kilku minutach wędrówki wreszcie odepchnęła na bok całą gonitwę myśli i zaczęła się rozglądać. Z perspektywy innych ludzi musiała wyglądać, jak typowy przechodzień podziwiający wątpliwe uroki stolicy.

— Nie rozumiem, jak możesz być tak spokojna — wyznała w połowie drogi, zatrzymując wzrok na posągu przedstawiającym _Damę Popiołów._ Ogromny, kamienny dawał cień kilku dzieciakom bawiącym się szklanymi kulkami. Włosy _Damy_ unosiły się nad ziemią tworząc aureolę wokół głowy, a oczy wpatrywały się w budynek pokryty licznymi, czerwonymi i zielonymi malunkami. Kira pamiętała, że kiedyś ona i Ebella też przychodziły pod niego i bawiły się tam w upalne dni. Raz nawet Ebella wspięła się na dłoń Damy Popiołów, stanęła na niej wyprostowana i jakby nigdy nic wykrzyczała coś, czego Kira nie mogła wyrzucić z głowy nawet teraz. Oczywiście, później musiały uciekać przed zirytowanymi dorosłymi, ale i tak było warto.

— Po prostu… dlaczego miałabym się denerwować, gdy jesteś tu przy mnie?

— Dlaczego mam się czegokolwiek bać, gdy tu jesteś? — spytała Ebella wiele lat wcześniej, gdy razem z Kirą leżała na piasku i zajadała się bułeczkami nadzianymi jabłkami. Miała brudną od soku twarz i pogniecioną sukienkę, ale uparcie ignorowała to oraz fakt, że już od godziny powinna być w domu. Z pewnością wszyscy już się o nią martwili.

Kira pokręciła głową, odpychając to wspomnienie.

Gdyby miała stworzyć listę powodów, dla których nie przepada za stolicą — ten byłby na samym szczycie. Chociaż minęły lata, a niektóre uliczki zdążyły się zmienić nie do poznania; jedne wyremontowano, drugie podupadły, obecność Ebelli i spędzonego z nią czasu wciąż pozostawały obecne. Na każdym kroku, zwłaszcza za dnia, rzucały się na nią wspomnienia — widziała dwie dziewczynki biegnące gdzieś przed siebie i już wyobrażała sobie siebie i swoją przyjaciółkę robiące to samo. Widziała dzieci pod posągiem i już myślała o Ebelli i jej głośnym wyznaniu. A Servia niczego nie ułatwiała, gdy tak uśmiechała się do niej i wypowiadała zdania, które równie dobrze kiedyś mogła powiedzieć Ebella.

Nawet zapach budził wspomnienia — słodka woń perfum i owoców kojarzyła się z dniami, gdy wędrowały między straganami, obgadywały przesadnie odzianych ludzi i kupowały kolejne słodkie rzeczy; odór dochodzący z bocznych uliczek przywracał fragment, w którym obie wpadły prosto na worki ze śmieciami i potoczyły się prosto pod nogi jakiegoś mężczyzny. Albo kobiety. Tego elementu Kira nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć.

Dopiero na końcu, gdy stanęły przed uszkodzoną bramę, przeszłość rozpłynęła się, pozostawiając Kirę w irytującej, niebezpiecznej teraźniejszości. Przesunęła palcami po wyłamanej kracie, a Servia pochyliła się i bez problemu przeszła przez szczelinę utworzoną kawałek dalej. Kira nie miała już tyle szczęścia — wyższa, o większym ciele, musiała się wspiąć, żeby dostać się na drugą stronę. Pocieszający był jedynie fakt, że nikt nie przechodził obok ani nie zamierzał wyjść z posiadłości, by odpędzić intruzów. Właściwie… wokół było wręcz niepokojąco cicho. Jakby znalazły się na starym cmentarzysku, odwiedzanym jedynie raz do roku albo kilka, ale jedynie przez wiedźmy wypełzające z lasów i zbierające kości, które przebiły się przez ziemię.

Nawet wiatr nie poruszał liśćmi osadzonymi na pobliskich drzewach, a mały piesek uparcie tkwił przy wejściu. Nie zrobił w ich stronę ani jednego kroku, a o otwarciu pyska nawet nie myślał. Kira nie znała się na psach ani żadnych innych zwierzętach, ale podejrzewała, że nie jest to czymś normalnym. Mgliście pamiętała psa należącego do Bervil — jednej z żołnierek. Wędrował za nimi i wykrywał intruzów z niesamowitej odległości, ale też strasznie szczekał i potrafił w środku nocy stanąć pod namiotem i szczekać tak długo aż się go wpuściło. Inny kojarzony przez nią pies rzucał się na wszystko, co znalazło się w zasięgu jego oczu i próbował to przegryźć. Był jeszcze głośniejszy od poprzedniego, zwłaszcza, gdy ktoś odmawiał mu zainteresowania.

Miała ochotę wypowiedzieć swoje myśli na głos, ale w zalegającej ciszy i w przytłaczającej atmosferze, mówienie wydawało się czymś niewłaściwym. A na pewno — niebezpiecznym. Już samym przejściem przez bramę mogły się zdradzić (w końcu Seria, niechcący, uderzyła butem o metalowy pręt). Po co ryzykować bardziej?

W milczeniu ruszyły dalej.

Normalnie Kira nie zwróciłaby uwagi na szelest trawy ani ptaki przelatujące gdzieś nad ich głowami, ale teraz — nawet te małe rzeczy sprawiały, że spinała się i szykowała do ewentualnego ataku. Ale po kolejnych minutach ich sytuacja dalej się nie zmieniała. Wciąż były same, a ludzie, jeśli nawet wiedzieli o ich obecności — nie chcieli nic z nią robić.

 _Albo wręcz przeciwnie, szykują pułapkę_ — pomyślał Kira, rozrzucając za nimi sieci. Nie mogła zabezpieczyć drogi, której jeszcze nie przebyły, ale przynajmniej miała pewność, że tym razem nic nie uderzy od tyłu.

Za posiadłością rozciągały się kolejne budynki — stajnie dwa razy większe od pokoju Kiry. Wymalowane na czerwono, z flagami powiewającymi na dachach (róża umieszczona na biało-różowym tle) wyglądały trochę komicznie, niczym wyjęte z obrazka zrobionego przez niezbyt umiejętne dziecko.

Kira przystanęła między drzewami. Wpatrywała się w budynki próbując wykryć coś choć odrobinę dziwnego, niewłaściwego albo dojrzeć czyjąś obecność. I nic. Z takiej odległości, przez szyby widziała jedynie fragmenty pomieszczeń — brązowe ściany, belki i siano rozrzucone gdzieś w rogu.

 _To absurd_ — pomyślała, pamiętając, że przecież _Bajarz_ zabrał ze sobą mnóstwo dzieciaków. Któreś z nich już ze trzy razy powinno się zaśmiać czy powiedzieć coś o wiele głośniej, a inne — zapłakać z byle powodu. A już na pewno dzieci nie powinny móc tak po prostu siedzieć w miejscu, bez żadnego najmniejszego ruchu. No dobrze. Może i takie dzieci czasami się zdarzały, ale… w takiej ilości? Czy jego kontrola była naprawdę aż tak silna, że utrzymywał stado dzieci w ciągłym bezruchu? Kira zaczynała się denerwować. Jednocześnie żałowała, że nie miała przy sobie żadnych zatyczek, a jedynie w kryzysowej sytuacji mogła przysłaniać uszy dłońmi. W taki sposób nie da rady stoczyć ewentualnej walki.

Oczywiście, w razie czego wciąż miała użyteczne nogi. Jej kopniaki potrafiły połamać kości i drewniane bele, ale dłonie wciąż wydawały się o wiele pewniejszą bronią. Do tego — zapewniały jej równowagę i amortyzowały ewentualne upadki. Z nimi, cały czas przy uszach, mogła się pożegnać z przynajmniej połową swojej szybkości i zwinności.

Wskazała palcem na Servię, a potem na ziemię. Nie mogąc nic powiedzieć w ten sposób komunikowała, że dziewczyna ma pozostać w miejscu.

Księżniczka pokręciła przecząco głową.

Brew Kiry drgnęła.

Ponownie wykonała te same gesty, ale jej spojrzenie było o wiele twardsze, nieprzyjemniejsze. A Servia znów pokręciła głową.

Kira wzniosła ręce ku górze.

 _Dlaczego?_ — pytało jej spojrzenie.

 _Tak trzeba_ — odpowiadały oczy Servii.

 _A co jeśli będzie, jak ostatnio?_ — Kira musiała włożyć naprawdę wiele wysiłku, by samymi gestami i spojrzeniami przekazać księżniczce to pytanie.

Servia zawahała się. Jej wzrok uciekł gdzieś w bok, a usta zacisnęły się i zadrżały. Nie miała pojęcia. Znowu nie brała pod uwagę faktu, że nie jest już sama z problemem, a wręcz teraz stanowi jedynie tło dla Kiry posiadającej większą siłę. Westchnęła.

Była gotowa odpuścić i pozwolić Kirze pójść samej, i załatwić wszystko bez jednoczesnego martwienia się o bezpieczeństwo księżniczki. Chciała jej to cicho zakomunikować, ale wówczas ciszę przecięło skrzypienie drzwi. Obie zjeżyły się na ten dźwięk i skuliło mocniej przy drzewach. Jedynie ich głowy odrobinę wystawały zza gałęzi i liści, pozwalając ujrzeć mężczyznę wychodzącego z jednej stajni.

Był wysokim blondynem o ciemnych oczach (Kira nie potrafiła dokładnie określić ich koloru). Nosił jasną, błękitną koszulę z bufiastymi rękawami, a na niej — jaskrawie fioletową kamizelkę z naszytym, złocistym skorpionem. Nogi od bioder po kostki zasłaniały przylegające do jasnej skóry granatowe spodnie. Stopy miał bose. Wokół pasa owijał się mu złocisty sznur, a na nim zawieszony tkwił flet.

Za nim z pomieszczenia wyszła trójka dzieci — dwóch chłopców w piżamach i jedna dziewczynka w brudnej sukience. Sądząc po stanie ich ubrań i twarzy musieli być przetrzymywani w stajniach przez przynajmniej kilka dni. Servia, odruchowo, zacisnęła dłoń na ręce Kiry, a drugą przyłożyła do ust.

— Zamierzam udać się do miasta — oświadczył i faktycznie, głos miał niesamowity. Jakby urodził się tylko po to, by śpiewać i uprzyjemniać w ten sposób innym ludziom życia. — Porozmawiam jeszcze raz z tymi… — tu wybełkotał słowo, którego Kira nie potrafiła zrozumieć, ale domyślała się, że pochodziło ze Scandy. — Powiem im, że natychmiast mają mi sprowadzić statek do portu i transport przez miasta. Jeśli odmówią oznajmię, że wezmę kolejne dzieci.

Porwane już dzieci pokiwały głowami. Ruszały się, jak pacynki.

— Ty. — Wskazał na chłopca. — Jesteś najstarszy, więc będziesz doglądał pozostałych. Pamiętaj, że niedługo mają dostać jedzenie i picie, ale nie pozwalaj im opuszczać ich pozycji. Mają w każdej chwili być gotowe na atak.

Servia zadrżała.

— Ty i ty. — Wskazał na dziewczynkę i drugiego, niższego od poprzedniego, chłopca. — Macie patrolować teren. Jeśli tylko ktoś przekroczy bramę — krzyczcie i kopcie, byleby zaalarmować resztę.

Dzieci znów pokiwały głowami i skłoniły się przed mężczyzną.

Niebo nad nimi zachmurzyło się, przybierać wręcz czarną barwę, a pierwsze krople opadły na trawę. Kira czuła lekki ból w miejscu, w którym Servia ściskała jej dłoń, ale nic z tym nie robiła. Wiedziała, że gdyby chociaż spojrzała na księżniczkę — złość urosłaby do tego stopnia, że już nie potrafiłaby wysiedzieć w miejscu.

Mężczyzna poprawił flet zawieszony przy pasie, zrobił kilka kroków i zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Zmarszczył brwi. Dzieci wciąż tkwiły w miejscu i wpatrywały się w niego, niczym w bóstwo.

Przesunął wzrokiem po całym pobliskim terenie aż wreszcie jego oczy utkwiły w drzewach, za którymi ukrywały się Kira i Servia. Pokręcił głową.

— Możecie wyjść — powiedział, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni i uśmiechając się w irytująco łagodny sposób.

  
  



End file.
